


Happy Families

by CynthiaK2014



Series: Nancy Drew [3]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They settle into their new lives; the new house becomes a home; but problems also arrive.  Their dreams become very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If one of the big warnings come up, I promise to note it at the beginning of that chapter.

********* Hannah ********* 

Well, I could hardly wait for them to disembark. The telegram announcing their marriages and the airmail letter didn’t give hardly any detail as to why in the world they’d all gotten married. The last that I knew, Mr. Drew and Ned were lovers while Nancy and George had been together since they were 14. I glanced at the Nickersons then at George’s parents, Gloria and Robert Fayne.

I was willing to bet their letters hadn’t been any more forthcoming. In fact, I was probably the only one who had even an inkling of the truth. My eyes went back to the festively decorated gangplank in hopes of seeing my employer-friend and Nancy. There they were and I relaxed a little. They looked happy and content. I could wait for awhile until they told us more.

George’s mother was weeping and her father smiled at Carson while they shook hands. Then Mrs. Nickerson was hugging Nancy while Ned’s dad hugged him tight. Then my little Nancy was hugging me and whispering in my ear ‘how good it is to be home’. I smoothed back a blonde curl behind her ear and thanked God that everything was all right.

We drove back to the Ritz in the limousine that Mr. Nickerson had rented and adjourned to the honeymoon suite. The luggage was carried in and I blinked a little at the extra two trunks and numerous boxes. We might have to have a limousine to get everything back to River Heights. Carson called down and ordered high tea to be brought up. Then the women adjourned to one of the bedrooms to unpack a little and catch up on the gossip.

I wished that I could be two places at once but figured that once we were alone with just our family, I’d get the full story. Gloria Fayne, George’s mother, was a rather daunting figure of a woman who seemed torn between celebrating the tremendous coup of her daughter landing ‘the’ Carson Drew and mourning the loss of a massive wedding where she could show off her triumph.

George was extremely diplomatic about their need for a party celebrating the nuptials and drew her and Evelyn Nickerson into the planning. Nancy had curled up beside me and I hugged her close, just enjoying watching my little girl who’d gotten all grown up. I could still remember her at four, scurrying around the kitchen ‘helping’ me bake cookies for her daddy.

And now she was a married woman. I’d done my crying for the past when I read her letter. I had an idea that her married life wouldn’t be like mine had been. There was a peace in her eyes that had been missing since Ned’s graduation. The trip had been their chance to get all the secrets out into the open and she looked like she’d accepted it all. But I had to admit to wondering what had really gone on at the Wenton’s where they were to meet her pen-pal.

They’d glossed over their host’s death pretty quickly but I’d caught a hint of steel in my little girl’s eyes when she mentioned Lord Wenton. I hoped that they could tell it all to me in time. But for now, it was just nice to sit and enjoy making plans for a party at the country club. It was going to be the event of the year if Gloria and Evelyn had anything to say about it.

*** 

I watched the couples swirling on the dance floor. I’ll give her credit, once Gloria got the bit between her teeth, she planned a mean party. Everyone and I do mean everyone who was anyone had come to celebrate the marriages of Carson and Nancy. George was dancing with Carson and the only person more beautiful than her was my own Nancy. Their Parisian wedding gowns were the hit of the ball.

The other young ladies were green with envy and I could see trips to Europe in some of their futures. I watched Ned twirl my little girl then dip her with a smile. The last few weeks had been hectic but in between all the plans, I’d gotten most of the story from them. The bits of oddness like the Wiccan ceremonies and the death of Lord Wenton had sent shivers up my spine.

They didn’t give me the whole story but enough for me to be satisfied that they all loved each other and were committed to making these hasty marriages work. Nancy had told me in private that she thought that both of them were pregnant. Well, that had shocked me a bit at first but when I thought about it all I could feel was happy. Soon there’d be more young ones to bring up.

They were going to be wonderful parents.

“Hannah, would you do me the pleasure of a dance since my bride has been kidnapped by her father?” Carson stood in front of me with his hand outstretched.

“I’d love to.” I stood and shook out my new green dress that Nancy had insisted on getting me. He led me to the dance floor and swept me into the waltz that was playing. If I have a weakness, it’s dancing and I love a good night out with some of my friends when there’s music involved.

“Are you coming out with us to the farm tonight or staying in town, Hannah?” Carson asked.

“I think I’ll stay in, Carson. You all deserve some privacy.” I smiled up at him and thought again how much younger he looked since their return.

********* Carson ********* 

I chuckled and maneuvered sideways to avoid Mayor Turner dancing rather vigorously with his wife. “That goes both ways, Hannah. Have you taken the time to go over the blue prints for the new house?”

She nodded. “They look absolutely beautiful. I love the idea of wings for privacy with the babies in between so all of you can take turns taking care of them. It’s been so long since we’ve had little ones around. I can hardly wait. I just hope that Nancy hasn’t inherited her mother’s morning sickness.”

“So do I,” I shivered a bit. “Barbara was miserable for almost three months. I’m afraid that none of us can think of a way to ask Gloria what her pregnancy was like without letting the cat out of the bag.”

Chuckling, she smiled up at me. “Time enough once they start to show. We might want to look into a nanny once they get further along. There are going to be times when you’ll want some privacy. The new place is almost twice the size of the town house and I’m going to need help taking care of it.”

“Certainly, Hannah,” I’d already thought of that. “I was thinking of a cleaning woman four days a week once we’re moved in. Between you and Ned, the cooking is well taken care of. It’s mostly the heavy cleaning that I don’t want you to have to take on. Babies bring their own chaos.”

We exchanged consoling looks, remembering Nancy’s childhood. She was a sweet child but all children bring messes along with them and she’d been no different. I shook my head and turned to find her dancing with her father-in-law, Edward. She was a lovely woman now and soon would be holding her own child.

“Goodness, Carson,” Hannah looked a little startled. “You’re going to be a father and a grandfather at the same time.”

I laughed out loud. “Don’t think that hasn’t occurred to me, my friend. I should feel old but I don’t. There will be a flurry of gossip when the news gets out but until then, I’m just going to feel unbearably smug and superior.”

She joined me in laughing and we twirled slowly in time to the Strauss waltz, surrounded by what seemed to be half the town of River Heights. I’d already danced with all the members of our party and those matrons to whom I owed the courtesy. It was midnight already and I wanted to take my lovers home. I felt young again and that had meant dancing until all hours when Barbara and I were first married but now I just wanted to go home.

Losing her to cancer had been a loss that I didn’t think I’d survive. But Nancy needed me and the law was still my calling so I’d healed. Then Ned swept into my life and suddenly I was planning a future again, taking delight in loving and being loved. Now, there was so much more to come that I felt in awe of all our plans. We’d broken ground a week earlier and except for this party, our new home had become our main focus.

George had a flair for decorating that worked well with Ned’s perfectionism. I was back to work at the law office, looking for a young lawyer just starting out who’d like to come and work with me. My workaholic persona had covered a lack of personal life and that was most definitely not the case now. I still loved the law, the give and take of question and answer. Nancy still liked working with me and had developed a skill at research that was proving to be a real asset.

Together we were working towards one goal, our home and our family. It had been almost six weeks since the night at Stonehenge and both girls had missed their periods. They had appointments with Dr. Silverman next week and we’d see if the rabbits died. We were planning on babies no matter what the tests showed. They wouldn’t be infertile for lack of trying. 

We were all insatiable these days, Ned and I in my room with Nancy and George in hers. The bigger beds were on order for the new house but one had been delivered already to the farm and we were going to break it in tonight or rather this morning, I checked my watch when I escorted Hannah back to our table.

“Daddy, I think we can slip away now.” Nancy appeared on my right and she kissed Hannah with a little murmur that had our housekeeper nodding and heading for the cloak room. “Let’s dance on out to the balcony and make our escape. George and Ned have already sneaked out.”

I chuckled and waltzed her out the French doors onto the marble balcony. Hurrying down the steps, we snuck around the shrubbery and out to the parking lot. Ned lit the headlamps to light our way and George had the back door open for Nancy once we got there. Hannah came out then and we slipped out of the party without anyone being the wiser.

We let Hannah off at the town house before driving out to the farm. Once inside, Nancy headed for the stereo and put on a Cole Porter record. “I want to dance with George and I think Ned might like a dance of his own, Dad.”

“What an excellent idea,” I held out my arms and Ned slipped into them with a smile. We moved slowly to the slow rhythm of love songs crooned by the famous artists of the day. Nat King Cole has long been a favorite of mine and Dinah Shore sang with her whole heart and soul. Ned felt light as a feather in my arms, his hips brushing our groins together until I was ready to strip him naked and carry him off to bed.

The girls must have felt the same way because they headed upstairs with a call back that they were claiming the Jacuzzi first. Ned laughed and told them to leave some hot water for us. Slowly we climbed the stairs, our arms around each other and our hearts full of love. Stripping off our glad rags, I hung them up while Ned got the bed ready. We had to order special sheets for it since none of the stores in River Heights carried them. They were a beautiful green like a glance from Ned’s eyes and I just had to tackle him onto the soft mattress to compare them. 

His lips were warm and his body welcomed mine in a heartbeat. He whispered that he’d gotten ready earlier and he wanted me now. I took him at his word and slid his legs apart and over my shoulders, nudging his entrance and then surging inside slowly. He groaned and I had to think of Judge Bancock’s wrinkled face to keep from coming straight away.

This was going to be fast if only because we’d both been simmering for hours. The head board was solid oak spindles that had already given me several rather naughty ideas. Aunt Helen’s little store in Paris had provided us with several new toys and I urged Ned to hold onto the spindles over his head until I could lock the velvet padded handcuffs around his wrists.

He moaned when I began to tease his nipples with soft kisses and occasional nips. “Car-r-r, fuck me now.”

I grinned and gave him another gentle thrust while he rippled around me. “But I like having you at my mercy, sweet Ned. I think maybe I should just stay still for a while so you can calm down. Do you remember the afternoon before dinner with the Wentons?”

He moaned and gave me a pitiful look. “You fucked me through the mattress at least three times before you let me come. You’re not going to do that again, are you?”

“I was contemplating it,” I pulled out almost too far and his inner muscles clenched around my bulk. “Perhaps I should find out about those nipple clamps that George told us about? I think she left them under the pillow here.” I pulled out the silver chain with the little alligator clips and dangled them in front of his suddenly wide eyes.

“O-o-okay, I’m game,” he said bravely and I clipped on the first one, watching his eyes to make sure he was all right with the tension. I’d made sure that they would barely cling to his beautiful brown nipples for tonight. When I clipped the other one, he shivered beneath me and moaned again. “Damn, they feel . . . they feel good. Tight and hard and wired straight to my cock. You have got to try them next time.”

“I will, I promise.” I reassured him and knew he was right. George had tried them out on me this morning and I’d practically gone through the roof. She’d teased me with her statement that I was a better ride than a bucking bronco. We were both smiling when we woke the other two up with our bouncing.

The whole bed was going to be rocking tonight. I sped up a little with my thrusts while he writhed beneath me. Every once in a while I’d pull gently on the chain and he’d give me a full-body shiver. Holding onto his hips, I thrust harder and deeper than ever before. He took everything I had and wanted more. I was a very lucky man.

********* Ned ********* 

Carson loved me right through the sheets and I think I screamed when I came. The nipple clamps were a success but so were the padded handcuffs. It felt like the picture in the Kama Sutra with the girl restrained while her lord fucked her with his over-sized cock. That picture still turns me on but knowing that it was my Carson who had made it come to life for me, well that made all the difference.

I was exhausted when he released me and helped me into the shower. When we got back, Nancy was in the cuffs while George teased her with a feather and a little vibrating egg against her clit. I was too tired for more but Carson spooned my back so we could watch them make love. That’s always fun to watch. But all too soon, I was sound asleep and dreaming.

*** 

I was Elizabeth and a month further along. I waddled like a duck and felt ugly as sin. It didn’t help that Ilene and my mother were visiting and they constantly told me how ungainly I was, how too bad it was that I’d lost my looks, etc. I was mad and a little scared at the same time. Peter and I didn’t make love quite as much as we had before I got so big but he still cuddled me every night and woke me with kisses.

Well, he had until the king summoned him again. He’d been gone for two weeks and it would doubtless be another week before I could hope to see him again. I missed him so much that it was a physical ache. Ilene was beautifully thin with her lush bosom barely constrained behind a lace insert in her gown. Now that I finally had a chest, I was too fat to enjoy it.

I was half sick with worry and fear that maybe one of their poisoned comments might be true. I tried to concentrate on my needlework but the baby was sitting right on my stomach and I had to go to the bathroom more often then seemed possible. I’d left off my silk drawers since they were only a bother when I had to pee. Peter had made a stool without arms just the right height so I could lift my full skirts over it and sit down to pee into the concealed pot in comfort.

He was such an inventive man and I wished with all my heart that he was here with me. I got up yet again to waddle over to my piss pot when I heard a commotion at the front of the great hall. I turned to see my Peter crossing the gray flagstones to me. Holding out my arms I hugged him as tight as I could while he rained kisses all over my face.

“The king thinks that I’m useless as an adviser when my heart and soul are here with you, Little Bit. He told me not to come back until after our babe is born.” Peter told me with a wonderful lilt in his voice before sweeping me up in his arms and heading for the stairs.

He acknowledged my mother and Ilene’s presence with a slight bow before telling me quite loudly that I grew more beautiful with each day. Hah, I thought with a smug smile, that should shut them up about me losing my looks. He smelled of horses and hard riding but I loved it and kissed him back when our lips finally met. Agatha met us at the door to our room with a smile and a curtsy for Peter.

He asked her to start heating water for our bath so once he’d made sure that I was all right, we could bathe. Oh, I hoped that meant he was going to fuck me, even if it was slowly and not as hard as we’d done earlier in our married life. He kicked the door shut behind us and gently set me down onto the floor. I turned so he could reach my laces which were no longer tied tightly because of our child.

I told him everything that had happened while he was gone while he deftly rid me of my dress. He picked me up and laid me gently on our bed, kissing my swollen belly with a soft ‘hello’ to our son then rapidly stripped to bare skin. His shaft was rock hard and I was dripping with heat when he finally came between my outstretched legs and very slowly lifted me enough to slide inside of me.

“Dear God in Heaven, you tighten up when I’m not here to plow you every day, Little Bit.” He rocked in a little harder while I whimpered with my legs around his waist. It was a new position that he’d taught me before he left and I hoped it meant that we wouldn’t have to give this up until I was too big to move. He felt huge moving within me and our son kicked a little at the unaccustomed poke.

His big hands shaped the bulging child in front of me and he stilled when a little foot kicked his thumb. “He’s going to be a very active little boy when he comes out. Look how he moves with me.”

I laughed and squeezed my inner muscles around his shaft, the way that Agatha had told me was possible. He groaned a little so I did it again. “I don’t have to see him, my love because I can ‘feel’ him quite well. I’d like to feel you a little harder if you please, dearest Peter. I’ve missed you dreadfully.”

He rocked in and out slowly picking up the pace. “I missed you also, Elizabeth. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I need you beside me at all times to remind me how very lucky I am that you love me in return.”

“I do, Peter, never doubt that.” I slid my hands over his and wished I could kiss him. “You are a miracle to me and so is this child that we’ve created. I need you, too.”

The tingles were flooding through me and I bit my lip to keep back the groan. But he brought one of my hands to his lips and kissed it sweetly, telling me to let him hear how much I loved him. So I moaned to my heart’s content and let loose a shriek when he thumbed my magic spot and I tightened all over before soaring to the ceiling. I was so very glad that he was home, safe and sound.

He flooded me with his seed a moment later and groaned at having to leave my depths. But the baby was too excited by our lovemaking and he slowly pulled out while gently soothing soft caresses over the active little boy. He laid himself down by my side and cuddled me close while we relaxed in each other’s arms.

All was right with my world now that he’d returned. And in another month or so, I would birth his child with pain and joy at the same time. No matter what my mother told me about childbirth, I was going to believe Agatha and the midwife. They said I had nice wide hips so I’d have no problems at all passing this ever growing babe between my legs and out into the world.

I was looking forward to getting back to my pre-baby self so I could ride my husband again. Smiling, I returned his kiss and dozed until the water was brought up for our bath.

*** 

With a start, I was awake still cuddled in Carson’s arms. One strong arm cradled my chest while one long leg passed through mine fitting snugly under my balls. His hand grasped my cock firmly and I felt surrounded by his love. Elizabeth and I were two very lucky people to have him as our husband. I put a hand over my stomach and remembered how it had felt to have a living being inside of me.

Watching the girls all tumbled together, sleeping next to us, I vowed to be there for them when they were as big as I’d been in that past life. My intimate knowledge might just help us get through these pregnancies. And hopefully I’d dream the entire life so I’d know what to expect at every phase.

At least we had indoor toilets, I thought with a smile and closed my eyes to return to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their pregnancies are confirmed and they start building their new house.

********* Nancy ********* 

The rabbits died.

Dr. Silverman announced this not-so-unexpected news to all four of us. Dad hugged George and then me while Ned hugged me then George. The doctor looked a bit hesitant about dealing with all of us at once but I told him that we were in this together and George backed me up. He wanted to schedule our monthly appointments separately but we nixed that idea almost before he could get it out.

He didn’t know that we were on the same timetable and he seemed quite taken aback that our men wanted to be with us for every appointment. I’ll bet we had the only men in town who were committed to helping us get through every part of these pregnancies. I’d started getting a little queasy in the mornings and Hannah had told me about the raspberry leaf tea that Mother had drunk when she went through morning sickness with me.

I brushed my stomach through my silk dress and thought about my mother. Had she been as excited as I am now? Not for the first time, I wished she hadn’t died when I was three. But Hannah was here for me and my beloved George would be right by my side through the next seven and a half months. Grinning at Ned, I kissed him before shaking hands with the doctor. Our next appointment was in two weeks and I wanted to do a little research before it.

Dr. Spock’s book had good advice but Aunt Helen had sent us some medical research from France that talked about the birth experience in a whole new light. Ned had been telling us about the dreams of one of his and Dad’s former lives. He was dreaming almost every night and I’d catch him rubbing his stomach as if expecting it to change. They’d used a midwife instead of a doctor since the 1100’s didn’t really have doctors.

He was getting close to having the baby in his dreams and every morning he or Dad would tell us what had happened the night before. I wished there was a way for all four of us to share the dreams. I’d like to know what my body was going to be doing for the next few months. I came back with a start to the conversation about lunch that was going on beside me.

George had joined me in the back seat and she took my hand in hers immediately. “Are you okay, Nancy? You got so quiet.”

“I’m fine, love.” I needed to kiss her. “Just thinking about the changes to come.”

She chuckled. “I can hardly wait to feel him or her move. We’re not even showing yet and I’m already trying to hurry the process up.”

Ned turned in the front seat and grinned at us. “Don’t be in such a hurry, George. You’ve got long months to go and you’ll lose that girlish figure of yours soon enough.”

She stuck out her tongue at him while Dad and I laughed. They’d picked Rosterman’s restaurant and we had a lovely lunch to celebrate being pregnant. Everything stayed down, thankfully and I enjoyed every bite. Our discussion on the pros and cons of announcing the news versus keeping it quiet until we started to show lasted the entire meal, including the chocolate mousse cake.

We decided to tell Hannah and no one else for now. After lunch, we drove out to the spot where our new house was being built. George and I had fallen in love with the plans that Ned had drawn up and we came out once a week to watch our dream going up. The weather continued dry so the foundations were all poured and electrical power was available at the site.

Ned had an arm around my shoulders while we walked around the piles of earth and the stacks of building supplies under bright blue tarps. Dad and George went the opposite way around and we met on what would be the back patio. The flagstones were made of limestone from a nearby quarry and the view from them would be fantastic. The woods were turning gold, red and yellow, their fall foliage beautifully outlined against the blue sky.

“Let’s go home and fuck,” I said suddenly, just thinking about it made my panties damp.

Ned gave a shout of laughter and kissed me once before taking my hand and leading me back around the stone walls. “I like the way you think, Nancy. Elizabeth was insatiable until she got too big to move easily.”

“I’m horny, too.” George admitted, slipping her arm around Dad’s waist.

“Me, four,” Dad chuckled and dropped a kiss on her dark hair. “Let’s wear each other out this afternoon.”

I thought that was an excellent idea and once we got to the farm, I stripped all the way upstairs so that once I reached the bedroom I was naked and ready. Ned had done the same so before I’d even landed on the mattress he was between my legs and pushing that lovely cock of his deep inside of me. It was just what I needed and I brought him down to my aching breasts so he could nibble on them while reaming me hard and fast.

Men’s cocks are true works of art when they know what to do with them. George was laughing while Dad eased slowly inside of her and I smiled before closing my eyes and concentrating on the delicious fucking that Ned was giving me. Between his suckling of my nipples and his cock hitting that magic spot inside of me, I was going to come soon and come hard.

********* Carson ********* 

Making love in the afternoon was more fun than I’d had in a long time. I felt a little guilty about not going back to the office to finish up some paperwork but not enough to actually leave my lithesome wife. George was so tight that I had to go slowly for fear of hurting her. Even after seven weeks, she was still virgin-tight and I appreciated it immensely.

Nancy and Ned were a little more uninhibited in their love making but George seemed to like my size and my dedication to her pleasure. She fished out the nipple clamps and held them up with a grin. Little scamp knows how much I like them and I nodded yes. Very carefully, she clamped them simultaneously and I felt an electric shock zoom up my spine. 

My next thrust was harder than before and I brought her up with me so she was pillowed on my thighs and we could kiss. She and Nancy can kiss for hours and I understood why once we started. Her tart taste is addictive and it doesn’t seem to matter what she’s been eating or drinking, she’s still her tart self. She’d told me that I deserved a spot in the oral sex hall of fame and that made me laugh every time I thought of it.

She was squeezing around me in time to my thrusts and every third stroke or so, she’d pull on the nipple chain and send another jolt of electricity through me. I laid her back down and palmed her cheeks in my hands while I began thrusting faster and deeper. Just beyond my reach, our child was growing inside of her. The next year would see our household swell by two and I could hardly wait.

George tenses all over when she comes and she ripped my climax from me at the same moment she keened and came. I let myself collapse but only long enough to roll her over on top of me. I was still lodged within her hot depths and her slight weight was negligible for now. We’d have to give this position up once she began to show but for now, it felt just right.

Nancy was vibrating all over and George leaned over to tweak her turgid nipple while Ned froze in place and came. They both did and I thought them beautiful in their climaxes. My little girl was a woman grown and I was very lucky to have her still in my life. Our foursome might not be normal for River Heights but it suited us extremely well and I hoped always would.

We almost sunk into a doze but decided to clean up instead. The girls took the shower while Ned and I filled the Jacuzzi and sank into its swirling depths. It was too bad that Elizabeth and Peter didn’t have such a decadent device in their time. Ned soaped me clean then I returned the favor before he lay on top of me and half-floated in the steamy air.

*** 

My sweet Little Bit had grown huge. She was so close to having our child that I rarely left the manor house for more than a few hours at a time and that was only for very important reasons. The village midwife had moved in with us and the women of the house had prepared the nursery just two rooms down from ours. Elizabeth had had the girls scrub everything that the baby might come in touch with and I’d find her there at least twice a day, patting the lace coverlet or rocking in the chair near the fireplace.

The birthing room was the one next to ours and I’d made very sure that everything there was clean also. I’d seen too many battles with blood everywhere and men dying of a small infection when they should have healed. My beloved wife would not have to endure filth along with her pain. Old Agatha had told me that cleanliness was important so neither mother or child caught the wasting fever. The midwife agreed so we were all ready for the baby to decide when it wanted to come out.

I was in the midst of searching for her when I saw her sitting in the herb garden through one of the back hall windows. The sweet scents seemed to soothe her these days and I made my way down and out to the tart September air. She smiled up at me and held out her hand to draw me down to her side. I kissed her gently then stroked our child.

“It’s getting cooler, Little Bit. You should have brought your cloak with you.” I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

“This spot is always sunny and the wall keeps the wind away from this part of the knot.” She sighed a little. “I’m tired of being fat. It took all my energy just to walk down the front steps and out the rear door. Agatha checked me this morning and said it would be soon.”

“I’m glad for both our sakes. I want my Little Bit back and our son out so I can see and touch him.” I kissed her temple and she brought my hand up to her right breast. 

“I started spurting milk this morning.” She drew back the soft linen from her breast and I saw the drop of sweet milk tremble from her nipple. 

“May I?” I asked eagerly and she smiled up at me. Leaning over, I gently suckled at her breast, the bland milk just a taste of what was in store for our son. Her little moan hardened me in an instant and I switched to the other breast while she held my head close.

“Dear God in Heaven, it feels like you’re sucking me down at my magic spot.” She trembled and I felt her lips at my temple. “I miss having you inside of me, dearest Peter. This last month has seemed endless even though you always make me come with your tongue.”

“I miss coming inside of you, too.” I admitted sheepishly. “I’m extremely selfish when it comes to my beautiful little wife. Making love to you is better than any other moment in my life.”

“My sweet,” she tucked herself back into her bodice and dropped a hand on my rock hard cock. “It’s time that you give me something to taste as well.” She slipped off the bench and knelt between my legs, her fingers making short work of my cod piece and hose. My cock sprang out and she kissed the head gently before wrapping her little hands around me and beginning to squeeze in the rhythm we’d discovered worked best.

While her hands were busy, her tongue was bathing the swollen crown of my shaft over and over. She even nibbled gently on the flaring head while I tried to control myself and not thrust into her sweet mouth. Looking up at me, she smiled and danced that wicked tongue of hers all over my poor leaking cock.

Letting it fall from her mouth, she gusted a warm breath across the shiny skin. “I love polishing your sword, my beloved Duke.”

I laughed and came at the same moment, painting her face with my come until she started sucking all of it out of me. No man in England had a more accomplished wife and I thanked God every day for her. Once I’d gone quite limp, she tidied me and I helped raise her back up and onto my lap. Then I cleaned her face for her with my tongue while she rested against my chest.

Suddenly, I felt my lap grow damp and she moaned, clutching her stomach. Beneath us, a small pool of bloodied liquid showed against the grass and I realized that her time had come.

*** 

I started awake and found Ned moaning on my chest. I shook him hard and his eyes were dazed when they opened. “Sweetheart, we need to get out of the tub so we can finish this dream in bed.”

“It hurts,” was all he said while I somehow got him out of the tub and half-way dry. His arms cradled his stomach and for a strange moment, I saw him nine months pregnant. He seemed to be half-Ned and half-Elizabeth.

Picking him up, I cradled him against my chest and carried him into the bedroom. Nancy and George were curled up on their side of the bed but they seemed to realize that something was wrong when I carried Ned back in and laid him on the bed. He curled up instantly and started panting while I slid in behind him.

Suddenly as if I’d been told, I knew that if they touched us while we slept, they’d experience this dream with us.

********* Ned ********* 

It hurt everywhere. Peter carried me in to the birthing room, calling out for Agatha and the midwife. I was damp and hot at the same time when he lowered me to my feet. Agatha began stripping me out of the ruined dress, tsk-tsking at my having been outside. She’d have been more upset if she’d known that I’d been sucking on my delicious husband out where anyone could see us.

The pains left for a moment and I relaxed against Peter with a sigh. But only a few moments later, the cramps were back and the midwife told me to start walking around the room. We’d discussed this before so I knew what to expect for the next few hours. Peter left for a few moments to change clothes but he was quickly back. He’d told all three of us that he was going to be a part of this birth and none of us had bade him nay.

He was the Duke, after all. And I needed him with me so I could borrow his strength. We’d been walking for an hour when it seemed the pains grew closer together. Agatha had me lie down on the narrow cot with my knees up so she and the midwife could check between my legs.

“Ah, ye’re doing fine, ma’am and this yer first child.” The midwife beamed at me. “Ye’re healthy and strong. Those wide hips of yourn will birth many a baby for yer husband. Ye need ta get back up and keep on movin’. He’s in the right position ta coom out but ye need to widen a wee bit more so ye don’ tear.”

Peter raised me back up and we started walking again. The baby was active and he’d moved lower so that I had to hold up my belly with my hands so I could walk. Peter told me over and over how much he loved me and how beautiful I was carrying our child. We talked about names, having never actually picked out any. I think he was making some of them up to make me laugh and laugh I did after making sure that he wasn’t serious.

Another hour went by and I was getting tired. The pains were coming much faster now and the midwife told me not to muffle my cries but to go ahead and have a good scream. Peter agreed with her and told me birthing a child was hard work and I deserved to yell at him for getting me into this position in the first place.

I laughed and screamed all at the same time when a sharp hard pain hit me, doubling me over with its force. Peter carried me to the cot again and helped me hold up my legs so she could check me.

“Dearie, ye’re a marvel, that’s what ye are.” She’d washed her hands and I could feel her fingers checking inside of me. It hurt but then everything hurt just then. “Good girl, m’lady, now I need ye to squat near the fire wit’ yer love a’backin’ ye up. Ye’re goin’ ta push and push until ye push him right out o’ye.”

Anything to get this over with, I thought and screamed a little more. Peter picked me up and set me down again nearer the fire, a soft clean cloth under me. Squatting made different muscles work and I could feel the baby’s head moving down towards the floor. I pushed as hard as I could but it wasn’t enough. Panting, I listened to Peter’s voice although I couldn’t understand the words anymore. His strong arms held me securely, giving me something to push against when the cramps hit again.

The whole world narrowed to that heavy mass between my legs. I was getting tired but the midwife told me to hold still for a long moment and then push really hard again. It felt like I’d been doing that for days and the need to push was beating at my body like a physical blow.

“Now, dearie, push him out now.” She commanded me and I threw all my heart and soul into the push.

And he came out in a whoosh, all covered in blood. I fell back exhausted into Peter’s arms and barely kept my eyes open to see him.

“I was right, he’s a fine boy, that he is.” The midwife beamed at us while she cut the cord that had connected him to me. Agatha was right there with a basin of warm water to bathe him in and my eyes followed her movements while the midwife checked between my legs for something that she called the caul. When it came, it was a disgusting mess of blood and tissue but she seemed pleased with it. 

She packed peat moss between my legs and up inside of me. That would catch the blood that continued to leak. But she said I hadn’t torn and once I’d healed in about a month or so, I could resume my wifely duties. At the moment, I doubted that I’d ever grow small enough again to give Peter pleasure but his murmur in my ear told me that just being with me gave him more satisfaction than an entire harem of women.

That made me laugh although weakly. He took the damp cloth from the midwife and bathed me himself then let her put a clean night gown on me to cover my nakedness. Then he carried me to our big bed and propped me up so Agatha could place our son in my arms. He was so tiny and I listened to his little snuffling cries while he chewed on a finger. 

Peter lay beside me and counted his little toes while I counted his fingers. He was completely bald with only a fine layer of soft down on his head. “He’s going to be a beautiful blonde like you, Elizabeth.”

“His eyes are blue,” I exclaimed. “Look at the little faces he’s making. Is he cold, do you think?”

Agatha chuckled. “All babies eyes start out blue, ma’am but since both you and the master have blue eyes, then his will probably stay that color. And he’s not cold but maybe a little hungry?”

“Oh, it’s a good thing my milk started today.” I shifted him to Peter’s arms so I could unbutton my night gown and expose a breast for him. He handed him back and watched while Agatha showed me how to hold him so he could nurse.

It was just a little like having my husband suckle at my breast but the feeling of milk being drawn from my body through a pair of lips was new. He only sucked for a few moments before falling asleep and I looked in dismay at Agatha.

“Don’t worry, he’s just tired from being born. You both are. Why don’t you lie back and sleep for a bit while I take him to the nursery?” She suggested.

“No, I don’t want to let him go just yet.” I was tired though.

“I’ll hold him right here, Little Bit while you sleep.” Peter pulled out two of the pillows and I lay down with a sigh of relief. “Our son, sweetheart, we have a healthy son. I think we should call him William after your father and Simon after mine. What do you think?”

I smiled and closed my eyes. “I think that sounds absolutely perfect, my love. Wake me when Will wakes up.”

He kissed me tenderly and promised.

*** 

I woke up in Carson’s arms, both girls holding onto me. They were crying and I felt tears on my face as well. 

“Ah, Ned, that was painful and beautiful at the same time.” He kissed me softly and ran his hand over my mercifully flat stomach.

“Okay, now we know what we’re in for,” Nancy smiled and brushed away her tears. “Thank you for showing us, Ned. Now I really do need a nap.”

We curled up together in the middle of the bed and slept without dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell their parents their good news. And the house grows near completion.

********* Nancy ********* 

Thanksgiving was upon us before we were really ready. It was our first holiday where all the families were going to be together and it was time to tell everyone our news. It wouldn’t be much longer before George and I started to show. We were already wearing our skirts without buttoning the side button and blousing out our tops but that wasn’t going to work much longer.

We’d gone to shop in Littleton and the selection of maternity clothes was horrible. George declared that we’d have to run up to Manhattan to find the flattering styles. Since I’d finally finished having morning sickness, I had more energy for shopping. Dad and Ned were both busy with the new house and a series of law cases that took most of their attention. 

But George and I knew that we were always first with them, the same way that they were first with us. The old gods had done a wonderful thing in bringing us together and I said a little prayer to them every night when we all lay in our big bed, wrapped around each other. I didn’t know if our dreams were another gift from them but several times we spent a week or longer dreaming of past lives.

In every one, we were together in some form or fashion.

The Duke and his Elizabeth still made appearances every few weeks, a little further along in their lives. It turned out that I was their son, William and George had appeared as the infant daughter of the nearby Earl of Essex. It was like being in the best kind of movie where the events unfold around you and you can hardly wait to see the next part. I discovered that Ned was keeping a journal of our dreams and I thought that an excellent idea so I started keeping one also.

If nothing else, I could use the plot of our former lives to write a novel. It would be a best seller and probably banned in Boston. I liked that idea a lot and so did George when I told her. She teased me about taking notes when we made love and I just batted my eyelashes at her and said ‘of course, I was’. A tickle attack usually followed after that and sometimes the men would join in.

I was still a slut and still the most satisfied woman in America.

But back to the dinner preparations, I scolded myself. We were having it here at the town house because there wasn’t the chance that one of the parents might see something they shouldn’t. Here the bedrooms showed only what we wanted them to find, one man and one woman in each suite. The clothes that Ned left in my room and the ones that George left in Dad’s room showed us as the perfect married couples we were.

And we really were, I laid another place at the dining room table that had all three leaves in place. Perfectly normal and perfectly satisfied with our lovers, I smiled at the crystal wine glasses that glowed in the early morning light. The table was going to look beautiful and the scent of roast turkey was already wafting through the air from Hannah’s kitchen.

“Hey, beautiful,” George’s arms slid around me. I leaned back into her and shivered when she kissed behind my ear. “Hm, much as I’d like to take you back to bed, I think we’d better finish the table and start shredding cabbage. Hannah promised to make that sumptuous coleslaw of hers.”

“Oh, yum,” I licked my lips. “She’s making lots, right?”

“If we shred and dice, she’ll make extra just for us.” George bit my ear lobe gently and then released me. “Nancy, you think they’ll take the news well, don’t you?”

I looked into her eyes and saw a hint of fear there. Drawing her close and resting my forehead against hers, I kissed her gently. “They’re going to be ecstatic. Gloria and Evelyn are going to go into baby mode and I can just see the booties being knitted as we speak.”

She chuckled. “I hope you’re right. Mother is kind of touchy about getting older and having a grandchild will be a big shove in that direction.”

I snickered. “Just remind her that Dad is going to become a grandfather at almost the same moment he becomes a father again. That should reconcile her to the inevitable.”

“Angels?” I heard Dad call us from the study. Arm in arm, we joined Ned and him in one of my favorite rooms of the house. We’ve always been readers in the Drew family and I was determined that the new children of the house would be, too. Ned agreed and had planned for a library twice the size of this one in our new home. The nursery already had bookcases in the making to go with the rocking chairs.

Every once in a while I could see myself rocking a baby in the old rocker that Dad was having refinished from his grandfather’s time. It was old and a bit creaky but he’d rocked me in it for several years while reading me fairy tales and poetry from the books that he and Mom had picked out. I had only a vague memory of my mother rocking me in it while she sang lullabies to me.

All in all, it was a most necessary piece of furniture and I was glad that another generation was going to experience it.

********* Carson ********* 

The news was taken pretty well. I could see Robert trying to come to terms with his little girl having a baby. I understood completely and got him alone after dinner so we could talk. He’s a good man but rather passive, understandable if you knew Gloria. It was easy to see that she was excited but torn between joy and dismay at this sign that her little girl was soon to join her as a parent.

I’d had longer to come to terms with it but I still paused now and then wishing that Nancy had had more time to be a young woman making her way in the world. More time to play at being an adult, I thought to myself in the still of the night when regrets can ambush you unawares.

“Carson, something happened on your trip.” Robert looked shrewdly at me while we walked through the back yard. “The average citizen would say that you’re still the same man who left on July 5th. But they’d be wrong. You’ve shed twenty years somehow. You move like Ned does. I was in court last week when you argued for Silas Wheaton and the DA didn’t have a chance. The facts in your case were murky to say the least but you laid it out so even an idiot could see what should be decided.”

We walked a little further, coming up to the fountain in the small herb garden that Barbara and I had made one weekend before Nancy was born. I didn’t know what to say. But Robert wasn’t finished quite yet.

“You’ve always been the best lawyer in the state. You advocate for those underdogs who usually have no voice in our legal system.” He gazed at the empty fountain, drained for the winter, then back at me. “I’ll not ask for details but is this change going to mean that you won’t leave George a comparatively young widow?”

“I don’t know what years I have left,” I met his glance squarely. “But yes, I was given the gift of an . . . extended life. We were each of us given our heart’s desire. Both Nancy and George wished for a life with children where they didn’t have to give up their love.”

He nodded sagely with a little quirk of an eyebrow. “Yes, I’ve known of their great and abiding . . . friendship. Gloria doesn’t know and I don’t think she needs to. This new house will keep you all quite safe, won’t it? The children born there will have four loving parents instead of two.”

“Yes, Robert.” I smiled at the thought of the years to come. “They’ll grow up happy and wanted and loved.”

“No parent can ask for more,” he looked around at the golden chrysanthemums that bordered the back fence. “But someday, I’d like the whole story even if it is fantastic.”

It was my turn to nod. “I promise to tell you when the babies turn 21.” He smiled more broadly and we turned to walk back to the house. “That’s unless Nancy writes it down for her first novel.” Looking up, I saw George at the back door, her figure outlined in shimmering gold. “Your daughter is one of the most magical women I’ve ever known. I promise that she’ll be safe with me, Robert.”

He smiled at her. “Of that, I have no doubt, Carson. Of all the men in the world, I know that she’ll be happy with you and Nancy. The same way that Edward should know Ned will be safe with the pair of you.” 

While I was processing that amazing statement, Robert was hugging George. “Sweetheart, there’s a nip in the air. Wear a sweater when you come outdoors. We wouldn’t want the baby or you to catch a chill.”

The rest of the day went quite well. The women vanished upstairs to see what clothes might be altered to fit over expanding waistlines while the men gathered in the living room to watch the obligatory football game on our new RCA television. Ned enjoyed watching sports so I’d gotten it for him only to find that I was soon addicted to the Perry Como Show on Wednesdays at 7:45. 

Walter Cronkite also had a show called Open Hearing that produced thoughtful documentaries about our world. It was interesting to see the bigger picture about how America was seen by other nations. I thought this new medium might just surpass radio one of these days.

But finally our guests left and Hannah went to her rooms to rest. Once we were all in bed, I told them about Robert’s concerns and surprising leap to conclusions. George promised to talk with him alone and make sure that he really was all right with our surprising quartet. Then we slowly made love to each other to celebrate this new phase in our lives.

Changing partners, I cuddled Ned close and thought about our new home. “Ned, do you think we’ll be in by Christmas?”

“All the interior work won’t be quite finished but the building inspector was out on Tuesday and he okayed all the services, electricity, water and gas. The kitchen is finished and Hannah’s rooms are close to being done. The painters will be in next Monday.” He looked over to the girls. “Guys, I think you should stay away for a week or so. It may be an old wives tale but one of the painters told me that paint fumes can cause miscarriages. In fact, it might be a good week for you to go into Manhattan to shop.”

George smiled at him. “Better safe than sorry, Ned. Mom and Evelyn have already booked us into the Ritz for Monday through Thursday next week. We plan to lighten our bank accounts significantly.”

I mock-groaned and Nancy stuck out her tongue at me. “Just keep it under ten thousand or so, please.”

Both their eyes widened but Nancy spoke first. “That much, Dad? What did you do . . . rob a bank?”

I chuckled. “No, angels, I got five new clients last week who are paying hefty retainers for me to help them plan their trusts. I love the courtroom but I’m going to let Jimmy take the next few cases.”

“He’s working out, then?” Ned turned a little so he could see me.

“Jimmy reminds me of me about fifteen years ago.” I admitted, thinking about the young firebrand I’d taken into the firm. “He doesn’t always look before he leaps but he’s learning and the next few cases should either prove his mettle or let him fail without too many repercussions for our clients. I think he’ll succeed.”

“Well, he’s learning from the best, Carson.” George smiled at me and I blushed a bit. 

That was always good to hear, especially from someone I loved. “It’s time I cut back my caseload a little so I can spend more time with my very own angels.”

Everyone chuckled and we traded goodnight kisses before the girls left for their room. I could hardly wait for us to move into our new home, where the master and mistress bedrooms had king-sized beds. I loved having room to move without worrying about kicking someone off the mattress. Ned told me that he had a surprise for me in the master suite but he wouldn’t tell me what it was.

Not even after tickling him silly would he give me a hint. But for now, I snuggled him close and closed my eyes to sleep.

***

Little Will was staggering towards me, his carved wooden duck clutched firmly in one baby hand and the other flailing away to help him keep his balance. Every time I have to leave to follow the King, I miss a little more of his childhood. This last month had been spent in Hampton Court, a little manor house that he was adding on to for his retreat from pestilent London.

The meetings had been long and boring but necessary to keep the rest of the nobility in line with his reforms. The only compensation was the growing friendship between me and the Earl of Essex. Richard had a new wife and a one-year old daughter he was enamored of. We exchanged stories about our families, both having endured frigid marriages planned by our fathers and both having selected new wives whom we loved.

One evening, when we were in our cups, we pledged our children to each other. Looking at Will now, I hoped that Richard’s daughter was being raised with the same love and care that we were lavishing on our son. He finally reached me with a beaming smile and a soft kiss to my cheek while I praised him to the skies for his long walk.

********* Ned ********* 

I watched Peter playing with our son and wondered if now would be a good time to tell him that I was carrying another child. I’d rather suspected it when I missed my menses just before he left. We’d made love fervently once we knew he would have to leave to be with the King. I expect it was right here in the heart of the maze where our new babe was conceived.

“Sweetheart, you are very pensive.” Peter sat beside me on the stone bench with Will in his arms. “Is there something wrong?”

He knows me very well indeed. “Nothing wrong, my love, just some news that I hope will make you as happy as it has made me.” I took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Agatha says that I am with child again.”

His eyes widened but then the biggest smile I’ve ever seen grew on his dear face. “Beloved Elizabeth, you have made me the happiest of men.” He leaned in and kissed me while Will giggled at his silly parents.

I savored the hard kiss, leaning into it and suddenly wishing we were alone so we could make love again. Like before, I wanted my Peter insatiably. When we broke apart to breathe, the same fire was in his eyes. “Elizabeth, I think perhaps we should retire to celebrate this wonderful news. Agatha, would you please take young Will for a snack in the nursery?”

My maid and confidante smiled slyly but curtsied to him and took Will up into a fond hold. Now that he was almost a year old, he was a much bigger armful than when he was just a baby. He was still breastfeeding a little but with his teeth coming in, we were weaning him to more solid foods. His father’s nips at my nipples were quite unlike our son’s accidental scrapes.

Rising from the bench, Peter held out his hand and kissed mine sweetly. Leading me through the maze, he told me in soft words that reached only me what he was going to do to me this warm afternoon. We were walking rather quickly when we reached the manor house and we stole up the back stairs to the bedroom floor while Agatha took the baby into the kitchen.

Once in our bed chamber, he stripped me out of my summer dress while I unfastened the pearl buttons of his linen shirt. His breeches were hastily shoved to the slate floor then he picked me up, kissing me all the while he laid me down in our feather bed and followed me in. The feel of his skin against mine is always wondrous and today was no exception. His skin slid across mine, the hair on his chest tickling my nipples to hard peaks. His lips slid from mine to smooth a path down to my aching breasts and he carefully nursed there for a long moment.

I don’t know who feels more cherished when he does that, him or me? I just know that I crave his touch at all times and he craves me, too. I was the luckiest woman in England to have such a caring husband. Now that I was almost seventeen and had met more of the nobility, I knew that he was the exception to the rule that men are uncaring beasts to their wives.

His lips had reached my belly and he whispered to our new child the same words of love that he spoke to me. “Little one, you will be born to the most wonderful woman in the world. Your mama is sweet, kind and loving. We already love you and can’t wait for you to be born. Now go to sleep while your father makes mad, passionate love to your mama.”

I laughed and stroked my fingers through his long black hair. “I’ve been telling her that since I first suspected that I might be pregnant. Except that I told her that her papa is the wisest, most caring and adoring man in all of England.”

He chuckled and slid between my legs to tongue that little spot that nestled in my blonde curls and made me tingle all over. I arched my back at the wonderful feeling, spreading my legs to coax him inside. It didn’t matter that he’d already taken me once today, I needed him again.

We kept a bottle of sweet timothy oil by our bed. The apothecary in the village was run by the Widow Sawgrass and she made sure that we always had some on hand. She thought I used it on my body and she was partially right. After Will was born and we’d begun making love again, Peter had introduced me to a different position. He wanted me to have a rest and not get pregnant again right away.

He’d told me that his mother had died too young, birthing stillborn baby after baby. She was only 28 when she passed on and he firmly believed that his father had simply worn her out. That would not be happening to me and I acquiesced since the new caress had proven to feel very, very different than simple fucking. The first time he slid an oiled finger into my back passage; I’d tightened up and frozen.

But he just waited me out and gradually, I relaxed enough so he could move it in and out. While tonguing me almost to climax, he’d worked two fingers inside of me then gave me release. For the next few days, he’d patiently gotten me more and more ready until I finally was loosened enough to take his cock inside of me in that new place. It had hurt for a long time but I kept telling myself that he loved me and was taking care of me. 

Gradually, I’d grown accustomed to the new position and with his cock behind me and his fingers inside of me; I finally began to enjoy making love again. Agatha had warned me that cleanliness was important when taking his shaft there so Widow Sawgrass had made up a kind of douche with which I could clean myself out before we made love. Peter approved wholeheartedly and spoke of a brief liaison with a childhood friend who’d fought with him in France.

There were no women on the battlefield and he had experimented with male to male loving with his friend. It’s how he knew about this particular position and I couldn’t be jealous since it had kept him from getting the ‘French Disease’ that had infected some of the soldiers and through them their wives. He’d shuddered when speaking of the sores and foul discharge that afflicted one of his friends.

I was a very lucky woman to have such a knowledgeable and caring husband. I said prayers daily for the childhood friend who’d helped him through their battles only to succumb to the plague that hit London five years ago. But all thoughts of him faded when I felt Peter’s large shaft nudge my opening and begin to forge its way towards my molten core.

Groaning at the blissful feeling, I almost shrieked when I felt his oily thumb pop into my back chamber. I was full everywhere and when he leaned in to tongue my nipple, I felt it leaking milk again. He sucked hard on the tight bud and rocked deeper and deeper into my body. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and ran my nails up his arms to the broad shoulders looming over me.

He liked the scratching so I made sure that I tenderly plucked at his own flat brown nipples while he caught his breath. His eyes were hot and the smile on his face was lusty. “Dearest Elizabeth, now that you’re with child, we can go back to all day fucking without the need for oil.”

I arched again and thought about the fullness behind me. “Indeed we can, sweet Peter, but I do not wish to give up having you within my other channel completely. I think when the new baby grows too big for me to take you where you are now, you could keep making love to me behind.”

He pulled out a little then thrust back in, his thumb wriggling a little while his fingers tickled my skin. “I think you are right, sweetheart. Thank you for the gift of your love, Elizabeth. You are a Queen among women to be so open to our lovemaking.”

A rhythm was emerging between our bodies that moved with one goal in mind – a celebration of the new life we’d created. She had been loved from the moment she was conceived and she always would be.

***

I woke up long enough to feel Carson spooning behind me before falling back to sleep. Elizabeth was an amazing woman and I was kind of looking forward to living through another pregnancy. I could hardly wait to see what was next in store for our growing family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past life or parallel universe?

********* Carson ********* 

I walked around the echoing space of what would soon be our new living room. The painting was done, the walls glowing in a rich buttercup yellow. The solid oak fireplace mantle fitted onto the inside wall, the carven Celtic runes calling down protection and blessings to this home and all who lived within it. The locally cut flagstones spread out six feet in all directions to keep stray sparks from touching the gleaming oak floor.

The limestone would change color in time, showing its age and strength. Like the love that we were building into every inch of wood, concrete and fabric. Avery had sent us some writings on Wiccan and all of us were reading through them. I know that Ned was silently chanting the protection spells whenever he was on site. I was doing the same when ever I walked through the house or helped out with the construction.

The stone carver who’d chiseled the mantle had taken one look at what we wanted and smiled slowly. MacPherson was his name and he said off-handedly that his granny had taught him some of the old ways. We’d smiled at each other and shaken hands on the bargain. Every room had the same symbols in them even if we had had to get creative to put them in.

On the rooms with hardwood floors, they were carved into the underside of at least two boards per room. In the bathrooms, Nancy had hand-painted some of the decorative tiles with the symbols and those were the ones above each of the sinks and in the showers. Ned had told me not to worry about the bedrooms because he’d taken care of carving them into the rooms. He just wouldn’t say where.

George had carved the symbols for wisdom and enlightenment into the crown moldings on the bookcases in the study along with the protection and blessings. She’d finished the last one just before they left for Manhattan. We were temporarily women-less, Ned and I. And I had had to stay in the courtroom and law office for two days of the five they’d be gone.

I’d thrown myself into the trial just to get it over with and Ned had obviously done the same with the house. Hannah had given me a sealed note from him when I’d finally gotten home. It was an invitation to come to the new house at exactly noon the next day. He’d told me to wear something comfortable so I was dressed in the jeans that I usually wore camping and a blue sweater he’d gotten for me at Harrod’s on our trip.

This new space echoed with love and contentment. I closed my eyes and breathed it in; catching a whisper of sound right before strong arms slid around me and familiar lips grazed the side of my throat. “Carson.”

“Ned,” I sighed and brought one of his hands to my lips to nibble on his fingertips.

He chuckled and slid around so our lips could meet. He’d been eating some of Hannah’s chocolate chip cookies but they were no sweeter than his own taste. I feasted on his mouth while trying to seal his body to mine with both hands. He cooperated with his own grip on my hips, matching our groins with a little thrust that had me hard at once.

“Car, come see your surprise.” He finally whispered against the hollow of my throat and I chuckled, letting go just enough so we could walk up the broad staircase.

We headed down the long hall to the master bedroom at the end and he made me close my eyes before he opened the door. Heat hit me first and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon wafted to my nose when I took a deep breath. The fireplace in our room had obviously been filled with our first fire of the season and he must have lit a dozen holiday candles to get that sweet scent to fill the whole room.

“Open your eyes,” Ned’s voice held suppressed excitement and I slowly opened them onto a scene from one of our dreams.

“How?” I almost stuttered at the huge four poster bed that took up the whole wall across from the fireplace. It was black oak and carved by a master hand.

“Stevens, the stone mason told me about an auction last month. You were working on the Mason case so the girls and I went. This was in the barn, dismantled and being sold for kindling. I picked it up for $50 and George helped me find all the pieces.” He stroked one of the eight inch thick posts, acorns and oak leaves carved from its top finial to the bottom claw foot. “The king bed is about six inches too wide for it but since we won’t usually have the curtains pulled to keep the heat in like Elizabeth and Peter did, it’s not too noticeable. What do you think?”

I shook my head and hugged him tight. “It’s magnificent, Ned. You were inspired and I can hardly wait to make love to you in it.”

He grinned and pulled away to start undressing. “I locked up behind you and Hannah knows we’re sleeping here tonight. I want to look up at the paneled ceiling while you’re making love to me the way you made love to Elizabeth. I want to pretend that I’m pregnant with our second child while you slowly impale me on your nice . . . thick . . . cock, my lord.”

I hastily pulled my sweater off. “I wonder if in some universe of the gods, men can carry children the way that women do here?” My jeans slid to the burgundy and gray carpet after I kicked off my loafers. “What do you think?”

He matched me in speed and soon we were naked together in the flickering fire light. “I think that in any universe I would want you, Carson.” His callused hand slowly gloved my steel hard cock while he gave me a sultry look that warmed me through and through. “And if I could carry your child, I would be honored. Perhaps we should practice you giving me your seed?”

Sauntering to the side of the high bed, he stretched all over and slid between the cool burgundy sheets. He was sex-personified and I slid in on top of him for another taste of his tart lips. His long legs curled around my back, trapping me right where he wanted me while his hands stroked down my back. My hands palmed his cheeks and I found a trace of the cream that he’d used to prepare himself.

Tilting his hips just enough, I nudged his hole and thrust through the still tight muscle while he clenched around me. We stilled for a long moment while he slowly loosened his inner muscles. It had been three days and nights and that was much too long to be without him. Our gazes met in the candlelight and the moss green of his beautiful eyes smiled into mine with all his love.

I was the luckiest man in the world to have all his heart for my very own. Leaning in, I licked his lips and he opened to me instantly, inviting my tongue in to play. Both above and below, I slid into his warmth. His tight heat was addictive and I rocked in and out with little thrusts that slowly built to deep hits to his gland that flushed his skin all the way down to his toes.

His needy little moans were music to my ears and I moved his legs up over my shoulders so I could get even deeper. He chanted my name in time to my thrusts and when I touched his rock hard cock, he froze and came almost silently between our chests. For some reason, I wasn’t quite ready to let go and follow him into climax. I gently pulled from him, kneeling between his sprawled legs and scooping up his cooling seed to paint my cock with it.

He opened his eyes lazily when he felt me do that and his gaze glimmered with passion still. “Perhaps in that universe, I am a pleasure slave of great price because I am that odd creature – a male breeder. You’ve rescued me from the auction block from a despicable tyrant who likes inflicting pain on his slaves. You offered to free me but I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met and I offer to have your child in appreciation for my rescue.”

“You are a rare and precious male over and beyond your ability to carry a child.” I fell into his fantasy with ease and turned him slightly away from me so I could spoon behind him. Propping his top leg up, I slid back into his heat until we were one seamless body. “Your beauty called to me and all I can think of is growing an heir within you. You’re as tight around me as if you’d never had a man here before.”

********* Ned ********* 

Carson’s big cock speared me until it felt like he’d come out of my stomach. “No one, my lord, has ever been inside of me like this. The priests kept me chaste until I could be sold to the highest bidder to enrich their coffers.”

His big hands stroked my stomach and I felt like stretching all over with the pleasure. His chuckle in my ear started me hardening again. “Little one, you are indeed a slave of great worth but the price was not a tenth of what I would have paid for you should I have had to go higher. I fancy seeing this skin stretch over my child as you grow bigger and bigger. I think I will keep you in my hidden seraglio where no one but me ever comes.”

I pushed back wantonly to take him deeper. “I will prepare myself at all times so when ever you want me, you need only call my name and I will prostrate my naked body where so ever you wish me. The High King himself could not equal your size.”

He thrust in slowly and rotated his hips a bit until I wanted to scream my pleasure. “I believe that I will keep you by my side, naked and oiled so that at any moment I can thrust inside your tight sheath.” One hand fondled my cock until I was hard as steel again. “Once your belly swells with my child, I shall only be able to take you from behind. Will you enjoy this position, little love?”

I rippled my inner muscles around him in reply and he bit my earlobe a little harder than he probably meant to because he soothed it with a kiss immediately. “My lord, no matter how you wish me, I will come to you an eager and willing slave to your pleasure. I will take you in no matter how swollen I grow.”

His teeth grazed my throat and I knew I’d have a slight bruise there the next day. I loved it when he marked me like that. “Little love, I think I’ll celebrate my purchase by staying in bed all day tomorrow. I want you pregnant before I let you rise. The priests gave me the special oil that heals so I won’t hurt you with my passion.”

“You could never hurt me, my lord.” I arched back into him and felt the first slickness that heralded his climax. I massaged him with my inner muscles and he bit my shoulder hard when he released deep inside of me. For a brief moment, I wished that I really could carry his child the way that George was.

His grip tightened around my cock and I let go for the second time, falling asleep almost before he cleaned us both off.

*** 

I stretched and held my heavy belly when the baby moved. The seraglio was cool and silent while I waited for my lord to return from his trip to the palace. My center of balance had slowly shifted while our child grew within me and I danced slowly in a modified step that kept both of us safe. My lord was the center of my universe and he called our baby the most wonderful gift that I could ever give him.

I knew how lucky I was that I’d been sold to him rather than to Lord Phaisel of the next kingdom. There were only ten known male breeders in the world at any one time. The gods sent another when one grew old and died. From the moment that the priests discovered my dual nature, I’d been kept cloistered in their monastery until my sixteenth birthday when I could be sold.

My education was all geared towards pleasing he who would be my master once I was auctioned. Although I was a virgin when I came to him, I’d been taught all the ways that one male pleasures another so I would please him. Fear should have never been a part of my training but I’d heard tales of pain and evil intent when I eavesdropped on some of the priests.

But the moment I stood on the dais, naked and oiled to show myself to best advantage, I’d been afraid. Something in Lord Phaisel’s voice had seemed to promise pain the likes of which I’d never known. Then the calm tones of Lord Carthenal came to me and my eyes met his for the first time. He was beautiful in a way that I’d never thought of, a big man with wide shoulders and the grace of a dragon.

I’d been compared to a gazelle but I felt small and petite next to him. A spark deep in my stomach had warmed me even while the bids went back and forth between them. After that one glance, I’d kept my eyes demurely downcast. But my heart gave a great leap when I realized that he was my master now. He came over and lifted me into his arms as if I weighed nothing.

He clicked his fingers and his bodyguard wrapped me in a silken cloak to hide my nakedness. His body burned mine even through the cloth that separated us. He never once let me go even when we entered the carriage that took us to his estate. The bodyguard rode with the driver so we were quite alone within the luxurious compartment where he introduced me to achingly sweet kisses that fired my blood to boiling.

There was some pain when he first took me but he cleaned me of the blood and used the healing oil that helped him stretch me wide. Less than three days later, my semen changed flavor and we knew that I carried his child. Not a day had gone by that he hadn’t taken me tenderly. He cared for my pleasure as well and the priests had never told me that that was even possible.

He had my whole heart and I fervently prayed that our child would be the son that he sought. When I had voiced my hope to him, he had chuckled and kissed me sweetly. Even if it wasn’t, he told me, we would have many years for me to give him a dozen children, boys or girls made no difference. Lord Carthenal was a god among men and so I told him every day and night.

Noise from the outer hall carried to me and I glided to the cutwork screen that concealed me while giving me a view of whoever it might be. For a moment, I could see no one then three men clad all in black with masks that concealed their faces strode into view. The servants that tried to stop them were cut down with steel swords. I froze for a moment then ran for the hiding spot that my lord had shown me when first I arrived. 

A small room was cunningly concealed beneath the slabs of carved marble and I fled to its shelter with my heart beating so fast that I could hear nothing else. Sinking to my knees on the soft cushions that would be my bed, I prayed to every god I knew that my lord was safe and would return without harm to my side. I prayed for our child and lastly I prayed for myself.

If my lord was already dead then I would follow him. It was against the priests teaching but I would not live in a world without my heart and soul. Hours passed while I stayed as quiet as a mouse being stalked by a hungry cat. I could eat nothing of the supplies stored here but I drank sparingly of the cool water from the underground cistern. If I had to stay here for a week, I would not suffer unduly.

Except for my breaking heart, I finally fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of my baby being torn from my body and dashed against the stone floor or my lord lying beheaded on the marble floors above me. When a grating noise finally awoke me, I clutched the knife that my lord had taught me to use and prepared to kill anyone who tried to take me.

“Little one, are you safe?” It was my lord’s voice and I flung myself into his arms, sobbing his name. “Thank the gods you’re all right. I feared he’d found you when I realized that the king had not summoned me.” He rocked me in his strong arms and I clutched at him like a child might. “You’re safe now, my precious one.”

I felt moisture at my temple and I finally pulled far enough away to find his eyes wet also. “I dreamed you were dead and I wanted to die, too.”

“Hush now, little one. We shall both live to a very old age,” he smoothed the tears from my cheeks and smiled at me, “surrounded by a dozen children and their children. I have petitioned the king to free you and at the same time bind you even more closely to me.”

I blinked at him, not understanding what he meant. He swept me up in his arms and carried me out of my hiding place and into a hall filled with his guards. They were busy dragging bodies out of the hall and he tucked my head against him so I didn’t have to see the carnage. I clung to him and felt our child kick hard against his tight grip. His chuckle was music to my ears.

“He’s impatient but I think after your scare, we should have the healer in to make sure that you are both all right.” He gave orders to his major-domo who was nursing a black eye and a messenger was sent to fetch the king’s own healer. My lord carried me into his own rooms and laid me gently on his wide bed, following me onto the soft coverlet so he could cover my face in kisses.

The baby thought that a much improvement on his earlier situation and I finally let go of my lord with one hand to smooth it over my front. Raising my eyes, I discovered my lord looking at me with such a strange look. It was want and need and something else that made my heart beat faster.

“If he had hurt you I would have killed him slowly and with great care.” His tones were savage and I widened my eyes in disbelief. “I love you more today than when I first saw you led to that dais. When I realized that my enemy meant to have you, I could no more let him win than I could leave you for another. From the moment you first raised your eyes to me, I knew that you were mine . . . mine for all eternity.”

Eternity? My heart was already beating so quickly that I wondered if he could hear it. I raised my hand and softly touched his cheek, unable to say a single word. He captured it and kissed each finger lingeringly. “I love you, Nephrites. You carry our child and before he is born, we will be bonded in front of the entire court and his majesty the king.”

Bonded – in front of the entire court? I felt as if I was still dreaming only this dream was far beyond anything I could ever have even thought of. But his kiss convinced me and before he moved aside to let the healer examine me, I dared to dream a new dream. Long fingers poked and prodded me - both my belly and between my legs where the baby would exit my body. There was some discomfort since no one had ever touched me there but my lord but the healer was smiling in relief that both of us had survived our ordeal well and healthy.

I fell asleep in my lord’s arms and by the time I ceased having nightmares of what might-have-been, I was bonded to him by every rite of the kingdom. I had my own servants and rooms right next to his. The closer to my delivery date I came, the closer we grew together in heart and spirit. I’d never been so happy and all my thoughts were for my lord and our child.

The last few weeks of my pregnancy, I felt completely ungainly and I had the oddest urge to burst into tears whenever my lord kissed me or complimented me. When I sobbed that I was ugly and fat, he stroked me tenderly and told me how beautiful I was swollen with new life. I carried our future within me and he honored me for the courage to put up with the hundred indignities and pains.

Then he would gently make love to me from behind so we were connected through our joined flesh. The healer had said that was safe so long as he kept his strokes shallow. I tightened my muscles around him with the little rippling movements that pleasured him so we were both content with our lovemaking. I loved him and our child so much. But oh, I did wish it was time for him to be born.

Dawn of the beginning of my ninth month brought small little pains that darted from side to side of my bursting belly. I tried rolling over but my lord had me held fast against him, his half-hard cock nestled between my cheeks. I tried stroking the baby to calm him but the little ripples of pain just kept coming. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped a cry from me and my lord started awake.

“Little love?” He sat up and let me roll to my back. “What’s wrong?”

“A pain that moves from side to side,” I panted and he leapt from the bed to cross to the door and call for the healer. Then he rejoined me after drawing on his green silken robe to hide his nakedness.

“Let me see, my love.” His large hands shaped the mound that was our child and he felt it when another sharp pain tore through me. “I think he’s impatient to come out. My beautiful love, it seems we shall finally see our son.” And he kissed me hard before making room for the just-arrived healer to examine me.

The day passed slowly and with increasing pain on my part. I walked the halls of our home with my lord’s arm around me to lend me his strength. Every hour, the healer would check between my legs before shaking his head and telling me it wasn’t yet time. The pains were coming so close together by the time dusk fell that it was all I could do not to scream in agony.

Finally – finally the healer nodded and my lord lowered me into the sunken bath filled with warm water before taking his place behind me. He held me tightly against his broad chest while the healer spread my legs to either side of his and reached up inside my body. The pain was excruciating now and I writhed silently in his arms while tears streaked my cheeks. I could feel myself splitting in two while alien hands reached inside of me to touch our child.

I couldn’t get enough air into my lungs and my lord urged me to scream out with the pain. That actually helped and I screamed again and again while pushing as hard as I could. The sound echoed in the air and I felt as if a sword was cutting me in two from the inside while I panted. The urge to push was paramount and with another blood-curdling scream, I pushed so hard that the world went black around me.

Weightless, I felt as if my body was no longer a part of me. My name was being whispered over and over in my ear and I smiled for a moment before a wavering cry broke the stillness. Opening my eyes, I saw the healer holding a squalling infant to my breast and my arms reached out to hold him close. He was rather squashed looking and his little face was red under a cap of white-blond hair. But his fingers were long and beautiful, waving in the air.

“A beautiful boy, my Lord Carthenal,” the healer smiled at my lord while I counted those fingers again. “There was little tearing so your bonded should heal within the month. It was an easy delivery for his first one and now that his pelvis is stretched, he should be able to give you many more children.”

“We thank you, Healer Thone, but it is a little soon for us to be thinking beyond this fine lad.” My lord’s voice was a little dry and I hid a smile against our son’s soft cheek. “Perhaps you’d be so kind as to announce the birth of our son to the household?”

“Certainly, Lord Carthenal, I have spread the healing salve within your bonded so once you move him to his bed, I will check him again then.” He bowed and mounted the steps out of the sunken tub, drying himself with one of the towels before finally leaving us alone.

“He’s a good healer but surely he understands that we need some privacy.” My lord kissed my temple. “Our son will have ten yours before I put you through this again, beloved. I thought he would rip you in two.”

I chuckled. “I thought he might, too. But he is worth any amount of pain. Look, he has your eyes, Car.”

*** 

“Who has my eyes, Ned?” I felt Car kiss my shoulder and I opened my eyes onto a very different world than the one I’d been in just a moment before.

Turning, I looked at him with eyes that had just seen my fantasy come to life. “I must have been dreaming, love. It was so real.”

“Was it a good dream, Ned?” His blue eyes gazed into mine and I smiled.

“Let me tell you about a world where certain special males really do give birth.” And I settled in to paint a picture of what I’d just experienced. Who knew, I thought, maybe it wasn’t a fantasy but one of those parallel worlds the gods told us about.

And maybe, I’d dream my alter ego again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dream life comes calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in ancient Roman Britain - underage comes up again but no rape.

********* Nancy ********* 

My feet were killing me when we finally stopped for the day. Gloria and Evelyn were power shoppers and they had twice my energy. Of course, the baby was taking part of mine to use while he grew. With a little sigh, I propped my feet on the coffee table and relaxed into the cushions of the little love seat in the suite’s outer room. Luckily, George and I were sharing one bedroom while the older ladies shared one on the other side.

“You look like you need a nap, Nancy.” Ned’s mother smiled at me and dropped a kiss on my hair before moving to the phone to call room service.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, George. Why don’t both of you go lie down for a bit until we decide where to go for dinner?” Gloria patted George’s shoulder and my lover barely got her yawn covered in time.

“I think you’re right, Mother. My feet feel two sizes bigger suddenly.” She gave me a hand up and I kept back a groan with sheer will power when the blood started back down to my feet.

We nestled in together in the bed, which was so much smaller than the king sized we’d gotten used to. But I never mind being close to Georgie so once we’d taken off our dresses and stroked each other’s expanding tummies, we curled up together for a nap.

*** 

I was scared, really truly scared so bad that I wanted to cry. I clung to my sister with all my five-year old strength and wished that mama was here. Big brother Nar was trying to look brave but I could tell that he was scared, too. There was blood on his leggings from where he had knelt down to try and get our neighbor to wake up.

The big men who hit him had loud voices and they smelled funny, too. They wore metal clothes that made a noisy sound when they walked. One of them had tried to touch me and Nar had made him stop but Lira had gotten grabbed and she’d cried when the big bruise began to darken on her arm. I wished these strange men would go away but I was scared they wouldn’t.

“What do we have here?” A new voice came from the side of the fence where the strangers had herded us together.

“Slaves, General.” On of the men answered him.

“They’re just children, Drusis.” I peaked at him from behind Lira and saw a tall man with pretty blue eyes like mine. He was wearing a tunic like the others but not much metal. “Take inventory and bring it to me before dinner. Find out their ages and whether or not they speak any Latin. Keep them untouched until I decide what to do with them.”

His eyes found mine and there was a little smile on his face when he turned away, already calling orders to some of the other men who followed him. Nar relaxed a little when the men stopped looking our way and he sat down with me in his lap. Lira sat as close to him as she could get and he put one arm around her to hug her.

“We have a chance to stay together, I hope.” Nar’s green eyes looked at some of the others who’d been caught with us. “Papa taught us Latin so we might become servants in one of their lord’s homes. Cerri, be good and quiet for me when they come to ask us our ages. Lira, I’m going to say that you’re only ten. If they know that you’re twelve, they may want to lay with you. I won’t let them hurt you like that if I can stop them.”

She nodded and I saw two tears fall down her cheeks. “They’ll know that you’re fourteen and old enough to serve them that way, Nar. What will you do if one of them takes you?”

He gulped hard and looked at the men guarding us. They’d gone back to talking about us as if we couldn’t understand them. Laila and Maris were both fourteen and the men were looking at them funny. I wasn’t sure what Nar meant when he talked about them laying with each other but it must be really scary because he was trembling. I tried to look smaller when the gruff soldier stopped by us and asked Nar about us.

His accent was funny but I didn’t even think about laughing. He grabbed Lira’s arm and looked at her chest then made some kind of joke to his friend that I didn’t understand. But they left us alone once Nar answered their questions. Lira was shaking hard and I could tell she wanted to cry so I patted her hand to comfort her.

The moon was just rising when the tall man appeared again. He had a list in his hand and several soldiers behind him. I prayed really hard to the Goddess that we would stay together and not get hurt. The older girls were grouped together and three soldiers took them away. The older boys, but not Nar were sent in a different direction with more guards and I wondered where they were going.

Then the tall man was kneeling on one knee in front of us and I could see his eyes were tired. “Nar, you say that all of you know Latin. How is that?”

Nar sat up real straight. “Papa learned many years ago when the Romans first came to our lands. He was a trader who worked with the first legions.”

He nodded. “Can you read and write, Nar?”

“Yes, sir. So can Lira, but Cerri is too little.” Nar had a hopeful note in his voice that made me smile at the big man.

He blinked and touched my curls. “She’s about five, yes?”

“Yes, sir, can we . . .” Nar swallowed hard. “Can we stay together, sir?”

He nodded and stood. “I’m in need of a good secretary and someone to take care of my household. Follow me.”

Nar helped me stand up while Lira jumped to her feet and helped him since his legs had kind of fallen asleep. I held onto Lira’s hand on one side and Nar’s hand on the other while we followed the big man out of the pen and onto the path. The further we got into the camp, the bigger I realized it was. There had to be hundreds of men camping here and I wondered where they came from.

They had lots of tents but the big man led us to the Druid’s house. I knew it was really bad then because Priest Davro would never have given up his big house. Papa had called the Romans invaders and I wasn’t quite sure what that meant. The big man led us into the hall and pointed towards the small anteroom.

“You will stay there tonight and all the nights we’re here. You will be safe here, little ones. If anyone frightens you, come and tell me. Petros here,” he gestured at a grizzled old man who was shaking his head at us, “is my right-hand man and he will make sure that you have bedding and food. Nar, I will need you tomorrow to start writing letters. Lira, you will help Petros keep our temporary home clean and neat. Cerri will be learning from both of you but all I ask is that you keep her out of trouble. She has the look of an imp.”

I smiled at him, showing my missing front tooth and he smiled back, shaking his head and murmuring something to the old man. “Good night, children. I will see you in the morning.”

When he left, Petros showed us into the room the big man had given us and told us to use the pot under the plank bed if we needed to. There were already blankets in a pile there and he told us that we’d be locked in for the night but not to worry, General Gaius was a good man and we’d be safe here.

I was really sleepy and I peed before letting Lira tuck me in. I wished mama was here but Nar had already told me that she had to go on a long journey. Lira sang my lullaby for me and I fell asleep feeling a lot better than I had since I first heard the screams from the village that afternoon.

*** 

I came awake with a start and looked around the hotel room as if it was a mirage. George was just waking and I saw she was disoriented, too. “What do you think, love? Roman Britain, early in their invasion?”

“I think so,” she pulled me down into her arms and I kissed her gratefully. 

If we were going to dream, I wanted company on these voyages of discovery. We finally finished the kiss and I laid my head on her shoulder. “Weird to think that a 12 year old girl was considered a woman and a 14 year old boy, a man.”

She chuckled and stroked her fingers through my hair. “It would be considered child abuse today and I’m not sure that it shouldn’t have been back then, too. But the Bible said that a girl was a woman when she first bled. If I’m Lira and you’re Cerri then Nar must be Ned and Gaius is Carson.”

“He looked so big to me in that linen tunic that I really felt tiny.” I thought about my child’s perspective. “It’s been a long time since I was so small. I wonder what will happen next. Do you think that both you and Nar will become his lovers?”

George stretched all over with that graceful little wiggle at the end that makes me want to pounce on her. “I hope so. Gaius was so sweet with us as children. We’ll have to ask the men when we get home if they’re dreaming this life, too.”

A knock on the door broke us apart but Evelyn just called through the door. “Girls, it’s six o’clock and we have reservations at the Four Seasons for eight.”

“Thanks, Evelyn. We’ll be right out after our showers.” George called back and I sat up slowly. Showering with my lover is always fun and now that our bodies were changing, it was even better. I like finding each new change and kissing it to memorize it until the next time.

********* Carson ********* 

The girls got home on Sunday and we met them at the airport with the station wagon we had bought for the site. I’d had a premonition that they’d be loaded down with boxes and bags and I was right. Robert was also there to take Gloria home while Edward quipped that Evelyn’s packages were too heavy for his car. It felt wonderful to hug George close although I could have sworn she’d grown larger in just five days.

Maybe the baby was experiencing a growth spurt? Their next appointment was a week away and perhaps we’d get some answers then. They talked a mile a minute to Hannah and us while trying to tell us everything that had happened in the city. We had a late lunch before they asked for a nap. Ned and I had carried all their purchases up to their new closets. 

The mistress suite in the other wing still had no furniture because they couldn’t decide what style they wanted. But since they knew about my surprise, we decided to sleep in the big four-poster. Once we were snuggled in together, Nancy asked what we’d dreamed with an air of suppressed excitement. It seemed we weren’t the only ones who were enjoying our past lives.

George enjoyed Ned’s parallel universe but Nancy’s recounting our lives in ancient Britain rather took me aback. Neither Ned or I had dreamed that one at all. George postulated that the lives we shared could only be experienced when we were all together. It was an interesting theory and we decided to test it once we’d reconnected with each other.

I eased inside of George with the help of some slippery oil. She tightens to virgin-status every time she is away from me. Looking down into slanted-with-pleasure eyes, I smoothed my hands over the small mound that was growing between us. She stretched all over when I did that and her nipples tightened into small hard buds that meant I had to cup them gently and roll the nipples between my fingers.

“Carson . . . oh move, please . . . just like that.” She rippled around me even tighter than Ned was when I slid inside of him. She likes short, hard strokes and I held her hips while I settled into the rhythm she preferred. 

Beside us, Nancy was riding Ned right into the sheets while his fingers pressed her sweet spot over and over. We were all groaning by the time George seized around me and pulled my climax into her keeping. I tried to keep my full weight from her when I leaned in for a long kiss but she pulled me in tight. I’d have to enjoy it while I could still get this close.

I wondered if we’d dream together.

*** 

The paperwork was never ending even this far from Rome. I pinched my nose and wondered when the last time was that I’d moved. Opening my eyes, I met the soft green gaze of my new secretary. His smile was still a bit tentative since we’d only been together for forty days. When one of the soldiers had leered at him while he was protecting his sisters, I’d felt such a jolt of jealousy that it had startled me.

I had a wife back in Rome who had dutifully given me my heir but I’d never felt for her a tenth of what I felt at that first moment our eyes had met. When the sergeant had given me the list, I’d been relieved to see that the lad spoke Latin. It had made it easier to co-opt the beautiful boy to my service. So far, I was waiting to see if his awareness of me had changed enough for me to seduce him.

I was no rapist and he was small for his age. It might be some time before he could take on further duties. The little imp who was Cerri had already brought laughter back into my household and I cherished her sweet nature. Dark-haired Lira was an enigma and I watched her awkward movements slowly growing more graceful as she grew comfortable with my staff of three. Petros gave good reports on her skills and she was a good little mother to her little sister.

“My lord?” Nar’s voice was still caught between childhood and manhood and it had a distressing tendency to break now and then. “Petros came by almost an hour ago to say your bath was ready.”

“He did?” I pushed back from my desk and stood with a slight creak in my back. “Damn, how long have we been working, Nar?”

His smile was beautiful but still so shy. “The moon will rise in a few moments.”

“Caesar’s balls,” I stretched again and noticed that he was blushing. “Well, it’s time for you to join your sisters while I bathe away the day.”

He stood and bowed to me before hesitating and giving me a look through his long lashes. “Do you need help in the bath, sir? You gave Petros the evening off.”

My heart skipped a beat and I felt a little shiver go up my spine. “I did, didn’t I. You don’t have to, Nar but it would be nice to have someone wash my back.”

He nodded and I saw his graceful hands tremble before he clasped them together. “I would be glad to, sir.”

“Good, then we’ll bathe together tonight.” I strode from the room and tried to keep my excitement to myself. It was only a bath for Jupiter’s sake but I felt like a young lad of twenty again at the thought of seeing the nubile young man who’d slid into my heart. The baths were at the other end of the Druid’s home and quite adequate for a barbarian. The marble tub was long and wide, just right for two or three bathers.

I was envied for more than my generalship and current position vis-à-vis the reigning Emperor. My campaign had brought maximum wealth and minimum destruction to this part of New Rome. The barbarians had given up rather quickly when faced with superior soldiers and weaponry. The latest dispatches had told us to settle in and consolidate our positions so I’d happily done so.

This home was more pleasing even though it was a bit barbaric when compared to the hot-house atmosphere of Rome. I wasn’t a good politician but I was a good soldier. My ambitions were few – protect my country, do my duty and perhaps seduce a new lover. I began stripping off my tunic and leggings while watching Nar out of the corner of my eye. He was trying not to look at the body being revealed to him but his curiosity was stronger than his fear.

I’m no Adonis but for a man of 37, I was in better shape than those I’d left behind in Rome. Scars seamed my left side from the cursed campaign in Gaul but they’d healed to fine white lines that no longer hurt. My stomach was still flat, my legs long and my arms corded with heavy muscles. My cock was considered large by those who’d bathed with me in the past and I wondered what my little Nar thought when he finally saw it.

“Join me, Nar once you retrieve the soap. We’ll wash each other’s backs.” I freed my long dark hair from its leather binding and shook it onto my shoulders. That always felt good and the hot water in the long stone tub felt even better after my long day.

********* Ned ********* 

I was shaking, I was so scared. When I offered to help him in the bath, I thought he’d laugh and say me nay but he’d accepted. And now he wanted me in the tub with him – naked like he was. My hands trembled while I stripped off my leggings and the simple tunic that had become my new uniform. They were new and I only had two so I carefully folded them and laid them on the ledge where his lay.

He was big everywhere and I felt like a child next to him. He was solid and hard as the oak trees of the forest and almost as tall. When I sneaked a look at his man-parts, I thought my mouth would fall open and my eyes fall out. He was huge there, long and thick without the hood of skin that I had. Papa had told me that families in Rome had the extra skin snipped off when the boy was still fresh from the womb.

Papa was big but nothing like the General. He was sitting in the tub with a sigh of relief and I approached him as I would a wild boar. What if he wanted to put that huge thing inside of me? It would surely kill me and then who would look after my sisters. I would just have to be careful and not touch anything I shouldn’t. Slipping in at the other end of the tub, I lathered the soap between my hands and started washing his feet.

Mama had always liked it when Papa did that for her. And it was safer for me right now.

“Ah, Nar, you have talented hands. You can write a fair hand, give a good massage and tenderly rock your little sister to sleep. You’re a good lad.” His blue-eyed gaze was kind and he gestured for me to hand him the soap.

I was very careful not to touch anything between us although I could see his manhood swelling a little. Mine did that too when I bathed so maybe it didn’t mean anything. He lathered his dark chest hair and I couldn’t help but watch the white bubbles smooth down over his front, all the way down to his . . . privates. I couldn’t watch those strong hands any further so I concentrated on his feet and the scars on his left leg.

They told me that he was a warrior, his letters told me that he was intelligent and his indulgence with Cerri reassured me that he was kind. I knew how lucky it was that he’d taken us into his household. One of the girls of the village who was my age had been given to one of the General’s officers and she was already pregnant with his child. Little Lira was still a virgin and I was hoping that she would be able to find someone who might offer to marry her before she got too much older.

Petros had told me that I was lucky that I belonged to General Gaius because otherwise I’d have been gelded so I couldn’t ever have a wife. I didn’t really want a wife but having your balls cut off surely had to hurt so I counted my blessings everyday the way that Mama had taught us.

“Come here, Nar, so I can get your back.” The General reached down a long arm and pulled me between his legs while I went rigid. “Ah, lad, don’t worry yourself. I’ll not take anything from you while you’re still so young and slight. Turn yourself around and kneel up for me.”

I was shaking all over but I did as he asked. I belonged to him so even if he was huge, I’d have to do what he wanted. I could feel it touch my thighs but then his hands were stroking down my back with long soapy strokes that felt good. My privates were rock hard now and I hoped that I wouldn’t embarrass myself by shooting out the white stuff that I’d started to find on my blanket in the morning.

“You’ve a beautiful back, Nar, strong and straight. But these are like ripe peaches on the trees back home.” His fingers stroked over my cheeks and between my legs. Shivers were going through me everywhere and I knew he would see me trembling. “Poor lad, you’re not sure of me at all. Let me have a look at that pretty cock I saw earlier.” His hands turned me easily and I saw that both of us were harder than hard.

“Have you touched yourself when it happens at night, Nar?” He asked me with a kind smile.

“How did you know that happens to me?” I was astonished.

“It happens to all men when they grow up.” He chuckled and one of those large hands wrapped around me gently. “This is what happens when you touch yourself or another.”

All it took was that one touch and the white stuff came out all over him. I was so ashamed that I couldn’t look at him. He’d think I was stupid not to know that about my own body.

“Sweet Nar, it’s no shame not to understand the changes that come when you grow to be a man. Your father would have taught you what you need to know but since he’s not here, I promise to pass on what I know.” He never stopped stroking me and I could see me getting hard again just like magic. “There, see – it’s all right and now you can touch it yourself. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“It feels wonderful,” I smiled at him and he smiled back. “Do . . . do you touch yourself too, General Gaius?”

He chuckled and pulled me to his side so I could help rinse his chest free of soap. “I do, young Nar. The bath is a good place to pleasure yourself because you can clean up the mess with a little water rather than having to launder your bedding. Do you mind if I do that now? If you stay hard too long, it’s gets painful.”

I nodded and used the cup to bring up water to wash his arms. His hand wrapped around his huge member and started stroking it. It got even bigger than it had before and I felt myself grow hotter than the water while I watched him fist himself until the head burst with long ribbons of white that splashed in the water with almost a sizzle. I just had to touch myself when that happened and I burst again into his side while he laughed.

“Good boy, Nar. Now I don’t want you to neglect your duties but I promise that you can come here and stroke yourself in private whenever you need to. And I think I’ll add baths to your work load since your hands are so clever.” He sat up so I could get his back for him. “I don’t frighten you, do I?”

“No, General,” I said hastily while scrubbing a little more gently over the scars that criss-crossed his wide back. “You are so kind that I could never fear you.”

He turned back to me and cupped my chin in his hand. “If I ever do, I want you to tell me that you’re afraid. Don’t let me hurt you, Nar. You may be a slave now but I would never want to hurt you or make you feel ashamed. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

I nodded slowly. “I think so, General. May I ask you questions when I don’t understand something?”

“Of course you can, Nar. You’re growing up into a beautiful young man who is already turning heads among the legion. But you belong to me and if someone says or does anything that bothers you, come to me at once.” He stroked my cheek and I felt an urge to purr like the kitten that caught mice in the kitchen. “Now, we should finish our bath. My bed is calling my name and your sisters will be worried that you’re later than usual.”

I smiled and made sure he was rinsed off before slipping out of the tub to fetch a towel for him. I watched him now without the fear of before. I did trust him to take care of me and my sisters. I wasn’t sure what he meant about turning heads. When ever I left his house, I was with him so surely their heads were turning to watch him, not me. I was just a slave after all.

He said goodnight and walked naked down to his room while I hung up the wet towels and hastily dressed in my tunic so I didn’t scare my sisters. I could hardly wait for our next bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move into their new home and their Roman lives continue to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage loving, also the use of slaves.

********* Nancy ********* 

Christmas came and went while we finished moving into our new house. George and I were getting huge or at least it felt that way. Dad and Ned got used to giving us back and foot rubs. They were also great for zipping up back zippers. One night after dreaming General Gaius’ Roman bed, we decided that was what we wanted for our wing. They didn’t have such things for sale at the local or even Manhattan furniture stores so Ned designed and built it himself with help from Dad.

George and I were the two luckiest women in the world that Dad and Ned loved us. Hannah was content with her new kitchen and she hired a college student to help her with the heavy cleaning and the laundry. I never would have believed how much dirty laundry five people could generate. What in the world would it be like when the babies were born? 

Hannah just laughed when I asked her that and said that two loads a day would probably become four with the addition of children. Diapers, lots of diapers she reminded me. It was a good thing that the laundry room was on the first floor and each of the wings had laundry chutes that dumped straight into waiting baskets. That came in really handy although we had to be careful which clothes left which bedroom.

But so far we were okay and Connie Brent got free room and board for helping Hannah. She was a drama major but it was her first year and money was tight. It was a good solution for both sides. Captive babysitters were good things. I moved a little to try and get into a comfortable spot on the exam table. They kept these rooms much too cold for a half-naked pregnant lady, I told Ned.

It was our January appointment and I was hoping that Dr. Silverman would hurry up. George was in the next room with Dad and the door between was open. The nurses never knew what to do with us when we showed up together and with our husbands. It’s a pretty sad state of affairs when seeing a husband with his wife was considered odd, I told Ned and he rubbed my back a little harder and hummed his agreement.

Funny, but he knew exactly what I was feeling both physically and mentally. It was kind of nice to know my husband had carried his own child for Dad in another time and place. He always knew the exact spot to rub. But bless his heart, my father took direction really well, too.

Finally Dr. Silverman finished with George and crossed over to me. Poking and prodding ensued and then the measuring, which only proved that I was huge. He listened to the baby for what seemed like an hour but was probably only five minutes. Then he smiled a little and told me I could get redressed and join the others in his office. Ned zipped me up while stealing a quick kiss. He always knew how to make me feel pretty rather than the whale that I was.

Once we were all together, Dr. Silverman took a deep breath and looked at all four of us. “I wasn’t sure last time but it is now quite self-evident that your pregnancies are proceeding along normal lines. However,” he paused and couldn’t seem to decide who to look at, “you’re both carrying twins.”

I looked at him then down at my round tummy. Ned was squeezing my hand hard and our eyes met for a long moment before we started to grin.

“Twins? Both of the girls are carrying twins?” Dad seemed to be stuck on the word. “As in two each? Twins?”

“Yes, Mr. Drew, your wife and daughter are both carrying twins. The dual heartbeats are now quite distinctive. Because of this, your pregnancies will need to be monitored a little more closely. For the next two months, I’ll need to see you every two weeks. Once you enter your seventh month, I’ll see you both weekly. Congratulations.”

Dad had his arms around George and was kissing her almost reverently while she stroked her stomach as if she couldn’t quite believe the news. We had lots of questions and he answered them all before sending us on our way. We ate at Rosterman’s again to celebrate the doubling of our family. Then we went home to tell Hannah.

She was almost more shocked than Dad had been but she sent us off for a nap after we told her some of the new plans. We’d have to double the cribs and diapers, that was for sure. I waddled upstairs and could hardly wait to get Ned naked. I wanted to celebrate before napping. Luckily he caught my impatience and got us into the big four-poster in the master suite in record time.

He eased inside of me and rocked in and out while we both caressed the bulge that held our twins. I wondered if they were two boys or two girls or maybe one of each. Dad voiced my musings and we decided to write down our guesses to be read once they were delivered. George wanted to ride Dad so he eased inside of her and let her set the pace. I came way too soon but I wanted fast and furious and it seems Ned did, too.

Cuddling me close, he whispered all kinds of wonderful compliments in my ear while we watched George and Dad finally come, too. Then we napped for an hour before getting up for dinner. Suddenly I was exhausted and Ned had to practically carry me up to bed. Dad lit a fire in the fireplace and we curled up together in the big bed, watching the shadows dance on the light green walls and making the oil painting of a dragon flicker into life.

I fell asleep between one heartbeat and the next.

********* Ned ********* 

I held Nancy and tried to really come to grips with the amazing new facts the doctor had given us. She held two lives inside of her. We were going to have two babies at once. I knew that Carson was having a harder time because the doctor had already told George that her narrow hips were going to make the delivery a little more difficult than Nancy’s.

What would two deliveries mean? Neither of my prior life pregnancies had been all that difficult, just painful, so I didn’t know how to comfort him. We’d just have to be vigilant and watch her like hawks to make sure she didn’t have problems. I vowed to be there for all of them and I watched his eyes close finally with a sigh of relief. Perhaps we’d dream, I thought before falling asleep myself.

*** 

My lessons in the bath continued and I both loved and worried about them. The General was so wise that I thought my questions foolish when he had other things to worry about but he always had time for me and I found myself thinking about him when I was alone for a few moments each morning in the bath. I’d wake up all hard and I’d dash to the bath and pour some hot water in a bowl to wash up after touching myself.

It felt really good and when he asked me what I thought about while I was doing it, I told him that I wasn’t really thinking at all. He laughed and tousled my hair. That made me feel warm all over so then I started thinking about him, pretending it was his hand that was holding my shaft. He said that’s what he called his so I could, too. 

Lira wanted to know what happened in the bath so I told her. She was scared for me but I told her that he didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t like and then I told her what he’d said about being afraid so she wouldn’t worry. She was curious about him and she peeked in his room one morning when he was still asleep but restless. Her eyes got real big and she told me that he looked frightening to her.

Well, he had to me, too so I couldn’t really say anything, just remind her to be quiet and take good care of the house and Cerri. Three months had gone by since we’d become the General’s slaves and I was happy even though I missed Mama and Papa. Petros had taught me the things I needed to know about taking care of the General’s weapons and I added those duties when he was busy with hunting and stocking the larder.

One day a visitor came and I learned something more about the General. A squad of new soldiers came through and their officer was an old friend of General Gaius. Lira and I both waited on them, watching to be sure their plates were always full and their goblets, too. The other officer was named Claudius and he made the General laugh almost as light-heartedly as little Cerri did.

And suddenly, just like that I was jealous of him, jealous of his age and his dark hair and the memories of their time together. Claudius had all my General’s attention and I was as jealous as a child whose honey has been taken away. Lira looked at me strangely when I almost dropped the wine ewer but I just shook my head and went back to pouring more wine for them.

“Nar, you and Lira have been working hard all day.” The General patted my shoulder and smiled kindly at my sister. “Claudius and I will bathe each other tonight. Off to bed with you both.”

He didn’t want me to help him. 

I nodded, struck dumb with misery but trying to hide it. Taking the ewer back to the kitchen, I whispered to Petros that we’d been dismissed and he grunted. “That one always was trouble, little Nar. Like as not he’ll be tryin’ it on with the General in the bath and He wouldn’t want you to be seeing that. Brothers in arms, my arse, he’s nothing but a jumped up Centurian with delusions of promotion. Never you fear, little one, I’ll be checking on them regular.”

That made me feel a little better although I wasn’t quite sure what ‘trying it on’ meant and I led Lira back to our room and closed the door behind us. Cerri was already asleep, all curled up with a blanket wound so tightly around her that I knew we’d never get it loose until she awoke. Lira and I talked for a little bit but I didn’t know what to tell her about what I was feeling so we soon fell silent.

She fell asleep and I sat in the window and watched the stars that Papa had taught me about. I was feeling so many things that I wished I could talk to him about all these odd emotions that made me feel tongue-tied. I could hardly ask the General about the way he made me feel. I wasn’t tall and dark and a warrior like this Claudius. Lira thought he was handsome but I thought him a little too sure of himself.

Petros seemed to agree with me. Hopefully, he’d be off with his squad bright and early tomorrow and we could go back to normal. And I could go back to helping the General in our bath. Just thinking about him was making me hard and there was no way that I could touch myself here while my sisters slept in our bed. Sighing, I wished very hard on the brightest star that the house would soon be normal.

I could hear their voices a little from the vent that passed through all the rooms beneath the floors. They were splashing a bit and I hugged my knees to my chest and wished that I was there to take care of the General’s back. I didn’t want anyone else touching him – just me. I was one mixed up slave, I ruefully told my guardian star. From being afraid of him to wishing I could touch him everywhere, well I really had changed or maybe just grown up a little.

The door opened behind me with a sharp crack and I almost fell out of the window. Claudius stood there stark naked and he looked at Lira with a nasty look on his face. I jumped down and crossed to stand in front of her. “Is there something you need, Master Claudius?”

“A bed warmer would do nicely, you or your sister. It really doesn’t matter which. Unless I take you both.” He had the same look that some of the men had when they looked at the girls from our village. But worse because surely he wouldn’t come to our room unless he thought it was all right. Had he asked the General for a ‘bed-warmer’ and been told to take what he wanted.

Lira was awake behind me and she whimpered almost silently. I couldn’t let him hurt her so I guess I’d have to . . . to go with him myself. “I will come to see to your comfort, Sir.”

“Gaius’ catamite, who’d have thought he’d sink to the level of the barbs.” He was sneering at me and I had the feeling that he was jealous of the General. 

We had something in common after all. I approached him with as much courage as I could muster. “Shall I show you to your room, Master? Petros gave you the nicest guestroom.”

“Barbarians to the core,” he gripped my shoulder hard enough to leave bruises and I tried to hide my wince when he flung me out of the room and I heard Lira get up and close the door behind us. 

At least, she and Cerri were safe, I thought while trying not to shiver at his touch. His saddlebags were on the chest at the foot of the bed and I wondered what he was going to do to me. I felt so cold that I wondered what had happened to the temperature. But suddenly the front door opened and closed with a bit of a slam and Claudius went to the door to see what was going on.

“Claudius, a messenger just arrived from Londinium. It looks like you’ll need to move on at once. You’ll be joined by two more squadrons. Come and read for yourself.” The General’s voice sounded like he’d just come back in. “Nar, what are you doing here?”

“He offered to warm my bed for me.” Claudius’ voice was smooth as if I was of no importance but I just knew that the General could see the fear on my face.

What if he believed him or thought I’d come here on my own? I wished I was dead.

“I see.” His voice was so cold that it matched my sinking heart. “Nar, take the saddlebags to Petros and learn how to iron. We shall send you on, my friend, less wrinkled than you came. Come to my study, Claudius.”

I picked up the bags and trudged into the kitchen, sure that He would send me away come the morning. I was in so much trouble.

********* Carson ********* 

It was all I could do to keep from striking Claudius. How dare he try to take what was mine? Little Nar looked like he wanted to hide in the deepest, darkest cave of the forest. I was willing to bet that my ‘old friend’ had tried for Lira and Nar had offered himself in her place. If the northern frontier wasn’t so important, I’d make sure that an unfortunate accident happened to Claudius before he could get there.

I had to pretend to be displeased with Nar or this idiot would spread tales at his next posting. But the moment he was gone I would come back and reassure the little one. Petros would keep him safely busy for the next few hours and I’d make sure that Claudius was on his way without a moment to spare. Putting my anger away, I dealt with the new dispatches and their importance.

Dawn greeted me with gritty eyes but a satisfied heart. Claudius and his men were on their way north joined in progress by a higher ranking officer I knew slightly. I’d taken Titus Petronicus aside and suggested that a firm hand was needed to keep the peace in their squadrons. I was already looking forward to their dispatches. But I had a little one to comfort back home and I strode there quickly.

Petros met me at the door and told me that Nar had fallen asleep outside my bedroom door. I smiled and bade him take care of the little girls while I took care of my secretary. He had the audacity to wink at me before telling me the bath was ready and leaving for the kitchen. Making my way silently down the hall, I found my little Nar curled up in front of the door with streaks of what had to be tears still on his cheeks.

Bending, I gently scooped him up in my arms and rose. He came to with a start, fear in his eyes until he realized who I was. Then his eyes overflowed again. “I didn’t, Sir. I didn’t, really I didn’t.”

“Hush, little Nar, I know you didn’t. In fact, I expect he came looking for Lira and you protected her from him.” I carried him down to the bath since I hadn’t enjoyed my last one.

“He said he would have either of us or . . . or both.” His eyes were downcast but his arms were almost strangling me.

“I would never offer either of you to anyone, little one. You are my Nar and precious to me. I’m sorry that he frightened you and that I was harsh with you earlier.” I pushed open the door with my foot and he finally looked straight into my eyes.

“I only want to be your Nar, ever and only yours.” He said bravely and it was all I could do to keep from taking him then and there.

“Then that is what shall be, sweetheart.” I was loathe to let him go but we both needed the familiarity of our bath. “Now, I missed you last night when we bathed. Our visitor was useless at scrubbing my back.”

He sniffed and smiled a rather watery smile at me while I stroked his blond hair with a gentle hand. “I will do a much better job, Sir.”

The sweet violet soap made him relax even more and soon he was busy lathering my chest. He seemed to like doing that and I enjoyed it, too. “Did he say anything else that disturbed you, little one?”

He blushed a little and nodded. “What is a cat-a-a-mite?”

I had a sudden urge to send one of my best archers after the departing troupe. Titus didn’t really need Claudius and it would make me feel much better. “A catamite is a bad word that doesn’t in any way describe you.”

He stopped scrubbing and looked at me. “I thought maybe it was the same as a bed-warmer, someone who lets you . . . um, put this,” one finger touched my hard as iron cock and I almost lost control, “inside of them.”

I had to clear my throat of the sudden lump that was lodged there. “A lover is what you’re describing. When there are no feelings involved, a catamite or bed-warmer are the right words to describe that act. But when there are strong feelings of love and caring on both sides then those people are lovers.”

He looked at his hands then up at me with the shyest look imaginable. “I was jealous of him. I was afraid that you liked him more than me. When I’m with you, my stomach feels funny. When I touch you, I want you to touch me back. Does that make you mad because I’m only a slave?”

I drew him closer so I could feel him against me. “Never, Nar, I could never be mad at you. You’re my very own Nar and the best secretary that I’ve ever had. I’m afraid that I like touching you more than I should. You’re still so young for what I want to show you.”

He slid his arms around my neck and softly kissed my cheek. “I know that I’m young but that just means that you can teach me these new lessons so I please you. I want that more than anything.”

“Little Nar,” I gently took that sweet mouth the way I’d wanted to do from the first moment I saw him. He opened to my questing tongue at once and I tasted him with a feeling of coming home. I kept it short since it was his first kiss and I could feel his young cock burst from just that.

“Oh, that was wonderful,” his eyes opened and shone with happiness. “Can we do that again?”

“Again and again and again,” I scattered little kisses over his beautiful face and he giggled just a little at the teasing touches. Somehow, he had ended up lying on top of me, his legs falling on either side of my hips and our cocks sliding against each other.

“Oh, that makes my stomach feel funny, too.” He squirmed against me and I thought I’d come with just that bit of movement. “Does making love mean that you’ll put . . . um, your shaft inside of me?”

“Eventually, we’ll do that but there’s much more I need to teach you first.” I stroked down his back to the downy cheeks that drew me. “For right now, I want you to close your legs around me tight so I can pull on my shaft.”

He obeyed me quickly and I felt his legs between mine so I had a little friction right where I needed it most. Silently telling my cock that his time would come, I only had to pull on myself twice before I was shooting all over his back while he rubbed against me. I was looking forward to these new lessons as much as he was.

“Oh, that feels good, too.” He wiggled out of my arms and splashed hot water over us both. “I was kind of scared of him at first.” He put out a hesitant hand and stroked down my shaft. “He’s so big that I thought you’d kill me if you put him inside of me. But I’ll keep growing bigger so one day he’ll fit.”

This little one was a special gift of the gods, I was quite certain of that. “You’re right, Nar, you’re growing bigger all the time. One of the lessons will be me putting one of my fingers inside this small hole.” I slid a finger down his cleft and he clenched around me.

“That tickles,” he didn’t look nervous but curious. “Will it hurt?”

“Hand me the soap.” I asked him and he reached until he could grab it and hand it to me. Slicking my index finger, I slid it down his crease until I could begin to press inward. He tensed then relaxed when I only went into the first knuckle.

“It . . . feels kind of funny. Even your fingers are big.” His wide-eyed look made me laugh and I kissed the tip of his nose.

“We’ll take our time and make sure that we both enjoy making love.” I smiled down at him and received the widest grin I’d ever seen on his face. “Now, we’re turning into prunes so we’d better get out of the bath and get back to work.”

He nodded and got out first before reaching back to help me up. I’ve always been considered a lucky general but the Romans of home had no idea just how lucky I was.


	7. Chapter 7

********* Nancy ********* 

February brought snow, more snow and a little ice thrown in for good measure. George and I didn’t go out much because even with shoveling and cinders the walks were dangerous. At just seven months, we were big as houses and just unbalanced enough that we feared falling. If the men were with us, then we ventured out all bundled up in fur and leather boots.

But for some reason, we weren’t champing at the bit because we were snowed in. I did research in Dad’s home library for some of his cases and George spent her time carving in Ned’s workshop. Both of them stayed home when they could but Ned was making a name for himself in house designing while Dad’s law business was going gangbusters. Jimmy Lane was just the man to help take off some of the load. They were actually looking for another lawyer to bring in and Dad was thinking of giving Jimmy a partnership.

When I wondered out loud why I wasn’t more restless, Hannah kissed my cheek and told me that I was nesting. Oddly enough, that made perfect sense when I thought about it. I found myself in the nursery almost every day. Sometimes it was to hang a new picture or put away some of the tiny garments that visitors kept bringing but usually it was to sit in the rocker and stroke the mound that was growing so quickly. 

I talked and sang to them every day, going so far as to read some of Dad’s research aloud to them. They were, after all, a captive audience. That thought always made me smile and I felt more settled than ever before. The only worry on my horizon was the lingering fear that George wasn’t having quite the easy time of it that I was. Dr. Silverman was still warning that she might not be able to deliver them naturally.

We’d both read up on caesarian deliveries and they made scary reading. Anesthesia had come a long way since the days of ether overdoses but that still didn’t mean it was unfailing safe. I had faith that we’d both be all right and the babies would be born healthy. That didn’t stop me from praying in church every Sunday or sending up prayers to the old gods at the small altars we’d constructed on the mantels in both the master and mistress suites.

Hedging your bets is a time-honored ceremony that couldn’t hurt. Sometimes Dad would share some of his own worries with me and we’d bond over a chocolate sprinkled bowl of ice cream. The other two would find us and drag us off to bed to make long, sweet love. That kept us grounded and the dreams helped in their own way. We’d lived and loved before. This life was just the icing on the cake of many layers that was our past.

That helped more than I can say.

*** 

Lira was going to take me with her and Petros to the market. She braided my hair and made me wear my best dress, the one that I only got to wear on special occasions. I was going to pick out something for my very own because it was my name-day and I was six today.

She said I was getting to be a big girl and a real help in the kitchen. Petros let me stir things sometimes and I knew how to set the big table in the room where the General had dinners for his officers and visitors. I didn’t get to serve them since it was hard for me to reach the table top unless I could walk on the benches. When people were sitting on them that was kind of hard to do.

“Cerri, are you coming?” Lira was laughing at me from the doorway and I jumped up from the floor where I was petting Lula. “Now, remember to hold my hand and promise that you’ll stay right by me.”

“I promise, Lira.” I took her hand and she led me out the kitchen door onto the path where Petros was waiting for us. He was kind of gruff and I’d been a little bit afraid of him when we first came to live with him and the General. But he was my friend now. He knew how much I liked honey cakes so he had Cook make them often.

Cook was black all over because she was from some where far away where everybody looked like that. Her Latin was funny and sing-songing but that was fun when she was singing while she cooked. She slept with Petros but they weren’t like Mama and Papa ‘cause they weren’t married. Lira said that slaves didn’t get the chance to marry unless they were really, really lucky.

She was kind of sad when she said that because we were slaves now ourselves. I asked her if we were going to be sold but she told me that the General wouldn’t do that. I knew that was because he liked us, all of us. Some nights when it was just family, we sat at the table with him and he told us stories about some place called Rome that was far, far away.

I thought maybe Lira liked him a lot but Nar liked him better. My big brother was growing every day and the General joked that one day he’d be as tall as him. I didn’t think it was possible to get that big and I told him so but he just laughed and laughed.

“Watch where you’re going, missy.” A soldier we didn’t know called out to Lira and she hurriedly caught up with Petros who told the other man to watch his tongue.

That would be really hard to do - watch your tongue. I tried it and went so cross-eyed that I almost tripped but that made Petros laugh so it was all right. The traders had all kinds of beautiful things on display and I looked and looked for just the right thing for my name-day but it was hard to choose.

There were so many bright colors and pretty beads. Lira was carrying several baskets now filled with all kinds of food that Petros picked out. I was supposed to hold onto her skirt but there was a pretty shiny thing at one of the booths and I let go for a minute to see what it was. There were several round shiny metal disks that were so bright I could see my face just like I could in still water.

When I turned around to show Lira, I couldn’t see her. Oh boy, she was going to be mad if I didn’t catch up. But no matter where I looked, I couldn’t see her or Petros, just lots and lots of big people. Some of them were frowning at me and I was starting to get scared that I wouldn’t ever find my Lira again. What if somebody took me and sold me away?

I just couldn’t help but cry when I thought that I’d never see Lira or Nar ever again.

“Cerri, is that you?” 

I recognized those long legs and I flung myself at his knees. “Gen-en-er-al, I gots losted.”

He swept me up high and I hugged him as hard as I could. “Were you here with Lira and Petros?”

I nodded and pointed back to the stall where I lost them. “I was looking at the shiny things and they disappeared.”

“Ah, the mirrors are always tempting to the fairer sex. I expect that we’ll find them shortly, looking frantically for you.” He smiled at me and used a soft cloth to wipe away my tears. “I believe that you were going to pick out something special for your name-day today. What have you chosen?”

“Too many pretties,” I sighed, like Lira does sometimes. “I couldn’t decide. The scarves are bright but Lira likes them more than me. There was a pretty basket that was just my size but Lira said it was too ‘spensive. I didn’t get to ask about the shiny things.”

“Why don’t you and I look at the baskets and scarves so you can show me which ones were just right?” He carried me back to the stall with the soft scarves, which was right next to the baskets.

We got to look and touch all of them. It was funny but the traders acted real different with the General than they had with Lira and me. It must be because he was so tall.

********* Gaius/Carson ********* 

Cerri chattered away like a jack-daw but ten times sweeter. My son, Caelius was ten now and I’d missed most of his childhood on campaigns for the empire. It was probably better that way since his education was of and for the aristocracy. My wife’s father was President of the Senate and my son’s life would never be spent in the legions but in the newly built Senate.

This little one was worth loving for herself. She had a good eye and the dyed yellow scarf with the round onyx beads would look beautiful on dark Lira. I gave the trader a sign that I would take it and the green rattan basket with the red beads that was ‘just Cerri sized’.

By then Petros and Lira had found us and I handed Cerri over to her sister. Young Augustus was passing and I co-opted him to carry the three baskets that my housekeeper was carrying so she could keep hold of the little scamp. I rather thought that Augustus might have been lurking nearby on the chance that he could walk with Lira. This would give him that opportunity.

It didn’t hurt that at 18, he was a possible candidate for her hand. She might be a slave now but she wouldn’t be one forever. If I ever left these fair isles for Rome, I would free them all and make sure they had good dowries. Leaving would rip out my heart but my duty was to my emperor and the people of Rome. I’d provided an heir for the empire, who would perhaps be the politician that I was not.

My nightly prayers to Mithras included the request to stay and hold this province until I was gathered to my ancestors. The Legions had been here for three decades and we were still consolidating our holdings. I was content with my lot, unlike that idiot Claudius who wanted to win something showy and return in triumph to Rome. My family here was much more to my liking than the political marriage I’d left back – I almost said home but that word meant here now.

I paid for the scarf and basket once the others had left. The mirrors were nice quality and would make nice Solstice gifts for the girls. I canvassed the entire market and found nothing to gift to Nar. He asked for so little, only my affection and the knowledge that he was doing a good job as my secretary. In the eight months since I took them in, I’d discovered a romantic streak in my practical nature.

The weapons stall was mostly rubbish but once the vendor realized who I was, the nicer items came out. Nar was growing taller but he’d always be of slight build and I wanted to start his training in weapons. A nice iron dagger with an etched design of a sinuous bronze dragon down one side of the blade felt well-balanced in my hand and I decided that it would do for him to learn with.

I wanted him to be able to protect himself or his sisters if I wasn’t there to do so. Those lessons would use up some of that energy he had in such abundance. I could think of better ways to spend that fervor but I’d had an attack of conscious and was slowing down the lessons in our bath. He trusted me unconditionally and that meant that I had to be sure that I was really what he wanted. 

I knew he was the one that I wanted in every way I could have him.

“General,” his voice came from behind me and I turned to find his expression serious. “A messenger came a few moments ago. He has a dispatch from Londinium.”

Ah, that was interesting. I hadn’t been expecting news from Rome. “Good, I’ll come back now. What do you think of this dagger, Nar?”

He studied it for a moment, taking it from me and examining the wrapped leather hilt. “It feels like the ones I clean for you, balanced and not too heavy.” 

“You’re right, it does. I’ll take that one. Deliver it and these things to my kitchen after dusk.” I handed over the basket and scarf as well while the trader bowed and agreed. “Come along, Nar.” I hesitated. “Did you want to shop while you’re here?”

He shook his head and smiled up at me. “No, Sir. I already have Cerri’s name-day gift. I found a blue scarf that’s the same color of her eyes.”

“Good,” I strode out of the busy market with him at my side. Our walk back took only a few moments but I must admit to enjoying it more than I should. His blond hair glowed in the sunlight and his bronzed skin almost matched mine in color. 

He followed me into my study and the messenger jumped to his feet and saluted me. He handed over the thick parchment and I recognized the Imperial Seal. Dismissing him to the kitchen for refreshment, I asked Nar to take care of him and make sure that Petros found him a bed for the night.

Then I opened my message only to find three within the outer pouch. The first from Emperor Vespasian took my breath away. He was offering to make me the provincial governor of this land we’d decided to call Albion. All the legions would be under my control and the governance of the civilians, also. Instead of appointing one of the civil servants that mostly did a good job for the empire, he was choosing me.

One of the other letters explained my current favor. It was from my father-in-law, Tiberius Grapus, the President of the Senate. He congratulated me on finding favor with the imperial court and how concerned he was that my new assignment would be a burden for his daughter and me. Reading between the lines, which I’d learned to do about five minutes after meeting him, I absorbed his order to give his daughter a discrete divorce.

The third letter was from Clodia, my wife or rather soon to be ex-wife. She wished me well but had no desire to move to such an uncivilized outpost. Our son was well and being tutored by the Imperial Tutor for his life serving the empire. She granted my wish for a divorce since she was sure that I had found another to share my life. We would remain friends and united in the love of our son. A small postscript told me that her father was allowing me to keep her dowry.

I let her letter fall atop the other two and wondered exactly what I was feeling. Pride that the emperor thought I would be a good governor. No matter what pressure Tiberius had brought to bear, Vespesian would never appoint a man who he didn’t think could do the job. Albion was still a part of his empire and he guarded it jealously. But what of the divorce and the giving up of my son?

Standing, I went to the window and looked out on the grove of oak trees that surrounded the dead Druid’s house. If I was honest with myself, I already knew that I was only a name and perhaps a vague memory to the little boy I’d held no more than a dozen times. I wasn’t the one who told him stories or taught him how to draw his first bow. Leaning on the wide sill, I breathed in deeply.

Relief – that was what I was feeling. I was from a village north of Rome, like our emperor. The city was not my favorite place to be and it was always a relief to go on campaign. There was never any fresh air it seemed in Rome, not like this northern province. My wife was a nice woman with not much conversation and no interest in my soldiering. Her father was a pompous ass but powerful. If I gave them no trouble now, I would continue to be held favorably in their family.

“Sir? Do you wish Petros to hold dinner?” Nar’s voice came hesitantly from the doorway.

Turning, I looked at the lad who’d won my heart and filled most of my waking thoughts. “No, I’ll come out. I need to tell the messenger that it will be morning before I send him back with my answers.”

“Yes, Sir.” He smiled at me and my heart gave that extra beat it usually did. “Will I need to make copies for you?”

“No, Nar, these are letters that are both private and personal.” I joined him and wondered why his face fell so tragically. “What is it, little Nar?”

He dropped his eyes. “Petros thought they might be from your family calling you home to Rome. Or maybe from the Emperor sending you to another part of the empire.”

I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Would that be such a bad thing, Nar?”

His lip trembled and his eyes were filled with tears when he looked up at me. “It would be g-g-good for you and horrible for m- . . . us.”

My heart sang even though I fought it. “Then it’s a good thing that Emperor Vespesian has ordered me to stay here as the provincial governor.”

********* Nar/Ned ********* 

The governor? Here? I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He wasn’t going away. His arms were tight around me and I breathed in his wonderful scent while I tried to stop crying. It was unmanly to burst into tears like a child. Then a horrible thought came to me and I pulled a little bit away.

“Is . . . is your wife coming to live with you?” That would be horrible for me but probably good for him.

He shook his head and caressed the tears from my cheeks. “My father-in-law and his daughter have asked me to release her from our marriage. She will not come here and my son will hopefully remember me as a nice man he knew when he was young. I shall do much better here with my irreplaceable secretary, beautiful housekeeper and the tiny imp who turned six today.”

She didn’t want him? All I could think was how insane she must be to not want to spend every living minute of the day and night with him. I opened and closed my mouth not sure what to say since I was pretty sure that congratulating him wasn’t the right thing to do. But I had to say something or he’d think I was an idiot.

“I’m glad that you’re staying and we can stay with you.” It wasn’t what I wanted to say but it would have to do.

His smile is so beautiful. “I’m glad, too. Now, let’s go celebrate Cerri’s name-day. By the way, when is your name-day, sweet Nar?”

I loved it when he called me that, hugging the pleasure to me like my very own present. “It’s a seven day from today. I’ll be fifteen, General Gaius.”

“A very advanced age, young Nar, however I think I can come up with something you’ll like for that most momentous day.” He dropped a kiss on top of my head and I felt very warm again.

Dinner was delicious and Cerri was beside herself with her presents. She kissed me when I gave her the blue scarf, kissed the general for the basket and hugged Lira about to death when she gave her the tiny gray kitten that was just six weeks old that day. Even Petros and Cook had a present for her – a beautiful wooden doll that he’d carved from a beech tree and she’d made a little dress for that was just like Cerri’s best dress.

She was so excited that I didn’t think we’d ever get her to bed but she actually fell asleep quite quickly once Lira washed her face and tucked her in with her scarf. The kitten curled up in the basket right beside her and I left them for the general’s bath with a light heart. I’d whispered the news to Lira that he was staying here and that his family wasn’t coming.

She thought that was sad until I told her what he’d said about us. Then she blushed and laughed, sending me off to my duties. For some reason, he’d been slow to take our baths much further than what we’d done that horrible night that I’d thought I’d be turned out because of Claudius’ lies. There wasn’t anyone I could ask about the way he made me feel or what I could do for him that would bring me the ‘more’ that I craved.

But tonight I was going to ask him if I could try something that I’d seen the night before when I’d accidentally seen Cook kissing Petros. She’d kissed him and then gone to her knees right there in the kitchen and taken out his shaft from his pants and kissed it. I’d sunk down nearer the floor and watched in fascination the way that she licked and then tried to swallow it whole. I shouldn’t have watched, I know that but the way he was moaning and thrusting his hips into her while she sucked on him told me that he liked it.

I was hoping that General Gaius would let me try that. Of course, he’s much bigger than Petros and I knew I’d never get all of him inside my mouth but I could lick him and maybe suck on him. I liked making him moan and say my name over and over. The water was hot when I reached the bath and I started filling it from the reservoir that he’d built onto the house after I took off all my clothes and laid them aside on the shelf.

A noise from the door brought my eyes up to see him come in and start to undress. I love watching him do that and he liked it when I was already naked when he came in. His eyes would go hot and his lips would smile a smile that no one else ever saw. I always got hard when he did that and tonight was no exception. He was already getting hard when he stepped down into the tub and held out his hand for me to join him.

“Sweet Nar, you have a most mischievous look on your beautiful face.” He had the soap already and he was lathering my chest, stopping to tweak my nipples before running them over my stomach and the shaft that was harder than hard with just that one touch.

I tried to look innocent but when he began to tickle me, I knew he’d seen right through me. I wiggled all over and he stilled his hands on my hips, pulling me towards him so I was lying on his chest with my hands on his wide shoulders. “Beautiful Nar, you are glowing all over. Are you glad that I’m staying here for the next twenty years or so?”

Sliding my arms around his neck, I kissed him the way that he’d taught me with my tongue licking at his lips until he opened up and took me in. He tasted like the sweet wine we’d had for dinner and the honey cakes that Cook had made especially for Cerri. His tongue entwined with mine and then followed me back into my mouth when I retreated a little.

His hands were stroking my cheeks while our shafts collided between our stomachs. Just the feel of his hands there so close to my hole was about to make me come and when he dipped the tip of a finger inside of me, I clenched hard and came all over us. He just swelled harder still and I pulled away to pant some more.

“Sir, may I try something I saw?” I asked him, perched on his heavy thighs with my legs on either side of his.

“Oh dear, that’s a very Cerri-like look, young Nar.” He chuckled and nodded. “Do with me what you will, little one.”

“You’ll like it if I do it right.” I promised him and I slid back a little so I could get a better look at his shaft standing tall above his stomach. I wasn’t going to get much of him inside my mouth because he looked even bigger now that I was looking at him. But I had an idea and I wrapped both hands around him before leaning in to kiss the flared crown.

He groaned and clenched the way I had, “Nar, you don’t have to do that. Oh Jupiter, that feels good.” 

I licked the velvet soft skin of his crown and tasted a kind of salty musk that I’d never tasted before. It wasn’t bad, just different and I decided to maybe try to suck the whole crown in to see if I could. I had to stretch a lot and I was afraid that my teeth would hurt him so I just kind of rubbed my tongue over that long slit that was right there on top.

“Caesar’s balls, Nar, where in Hades did you see this?” He shuddered under me and I felt like smiling but my lips were completely occupied. “Do that again.” 

Some of his white stuff came out and tasted bitter for a moment but that was all right. I wanted to make more of it come out so I sucked harder and felt his shaft quiver in my hands. I kept sucking and sliding my hands up and down his shaft while more and more of his bitter seed came out. I was getting hard again just touching him and he warned me that he was going to come, I think so I’d not have to taste him. But I wanted him to come in my mouth and I felt a thrill when his hips came forward a little and he started spurting into me.

I swallowed over and over but some of him leaked out and ran down my chin. When he was done, I finally pulled away and he brought me up to his lips to kiss me. His tongue surged into my mouth and cleaned all his seed away before finishing the kiss. His blue eyes looked into mine and there was something there that I hadn’t seen before. “Sweet Nar, you have given me a great gift this night. Lie back and we’ll see if I can do as well.”

I floated in the warm water while his hot mouth settled around my shaft and began to suck. I felt like I’d been hard forever and all too soon, I came in his throat. He must have learned that from Cook because he’d swallowed me whole. I was definitely going to have to work on doing that for him, I thought while he shared my taste with me. I’d have plenty of time to learn now that he was staying with us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Solstice brings bright blessings both at home and Ancient Britain.

********* Nancy ********* 

I waddled everywhere I went. George did, too. The babies were playing football with our insides and I had a permanent crick in my back from trying to find a position that didn’t press one of them on my teeny, tiny bladder. George took up walking – upstairs, downstairs, out to the patio, over to the baby rock garden that would get bigger once winter ceased to pummel us with snow.

Keeping a close eye on her meant that I got more exercise than I really wanted but Dr. Silverman was pleased with both of us. We now had an expert from Manhattan on call, compliments of Avery in England. The whole family was still corresponding with him and when we asked him if he knew of a good anesthesiologist/obstetrician, he responded immediately with Dr. Hansa’s name.

All four of us went to see him and I know how much better I felt once we met. He had the kindest brown eyes and his manner was courtly but professional. I think George and I both relaxed within fifteen minutes of our exams. He accepted that we wanted to be together and that Dad and Ned were an integral part of our pregnancies. He cross-examined George about every bit of her medical history and about her family, too.

We saw him every two weeks and Dr. Silverman every week now that we were past our seventh month. I was beginning to think that spring would never come when suddenly it was just there everywhere we looked. The trees developed a green mist that was only visible if you didn’t look at them. One morning, Ned and Dad brought us a bouquet of tiny white crocuses from Ned’s woods.

I cried all over them. My emotions ranged from top to bottom sometimes four times a day but George’s did too so we hugged each other early and often. The big problem was that we couldn’t get close enough now that we were both size 42. Well, we weren’t quite that large but it sure felt like it some days. Everyday that it was nice, Ned and Dad would come home and take us on a walk around a different part of the property.

None of us were really gardeners but George had a picture in her mind of an English garden that we’d seen in Oxford and we both sketched what we remembered of it for Ned. One of his college buddies, Paul Shepherd, had taken an internship in horticulture at the New York City Botanical Gardens but he was back in River Heights to set up a small landscaping center.

He’d taken our drawings and developed them into a lush landscape that looked beautiful on paper. Some of his crew was already working on leveling some of the ground torn up by the house construction. Others were building stone retaining walls for raised flower beds while still others were digging what would be a large kidney-shaped swimming pool nestled in among the plantings. It was going to be absolutely beautiful.

George loves to swim even more than I do so she went around with a permanent smile on her face as the mud and rock slowly began to resemble a landscape. We didn’t want everything to be as neat and tidy as the English gardens we’d seen but we had 160 acres to play with so some of them could be whatever we wished. We had long years to decide and experiment.

That was a very satisfying thought these days. Sometimes on our walks, I’d see a tiny blonde toddler digging happily in the mud and I knew that someday I’d see him or her for real. That vision prompted a discussion on swings, slides and sandboxes. It was a little early for that but once we got started drawing, we came up with about an acre’s worth of playground just behind the stone walls of the raised beds.

We included everybody’s suggestions from Hannah and Connie down to the youngest digger on the landscaping crew. Most of them would have to wait several years for their playmates to arrive but we included some Big People furniture too, as Cerri would say. Shade trees would have comfortable cedar lawn furniture under them so we could watch the kids playing. Ned waterproofed a cedar chest for the soft cushions that would make the chairs more comfortable and we could use it as a table, too.

A Big People swing also found its way into the playground and I could hardly wait until George and I could push each other to new heights. It wasn’t going to happen soon unless these babies popped out early. Part of me was wishing they would while part of me knew that it wouldn’t be safe for them to come so soon. Dr. Silverman had already told us two babies would be smaller than one would be.

They were competing for our bodies’ resources but it appeared that both of mine were sharing the wealth of vitamins and minerals that they were borrowing from me and George’s were too. We still didn’t know what genders they were but that was all right since no matter what, we were going to love them. I stroked the mound in front of me and came back to the Spring Solstice baby shower in progress. 

George and I were ensconced on the leather sofa in front of the living room fireplace while our friends were scattered over the other sofa, chairs drawn from other parts of the room and the Persian rug. I watched Helen restrain her two year old toddler from ‘helping’ George open another gaily wrapped package. The little one was having more fun with the empty boxes and crunchy wrapping paper than with the pretty dolls that she’d brought with her.

Suddenly I found myself wishing that at least one of the twins was a little girl. Dolls, dressing up, pink everything and all that I remembered from my own childhood came back to me in a rush. I felt George pat my leg surreptitiously and I yanked myself back to the here and now. The party was winding down and I was ready for a nap.

********* Carson/Gaius ********* 

I got home in time to greet the young women who’d come for the baby shower. Some of them seemed a little tongue-tied around me and I wondered if they thought me a cradle robber for marrying George. Ned had gotten home a few moments before me and he’d gotten both of them up off the sofa that was so easy to drop onto only to be hell to get out of. He and Nancy stood arm in arm, chatting with Bess while some of the others milled about fetching coats.

George came to me the moment that I came in the front door and I kissed her softly, wishing this whole ordeal was over and done with. I prayed every moment that I wasn’t working or concentrating on something else that her labor would be brief and our babies would emerge safely into the world. Smiling down into her beautiful eyes, I dropped a second kiss on her silky hair before greeting those young women that I remembered.

Dinner was quiet except for the little nothings that we all contributed from our day. It was good to be home and have everyone safe if a little bit tired. We’d all sleep well tonight, I thought.

*** 

I chuckled when they attacked me together, one taking me high while the other went low. But I was planted firmly and able to throw Augustus over my shoulder while falling to one knee, trapping Nar with my greater weight.

“Jupiter’s left nut,” Augustus swore under his breath while Nar laughed and gave me his submission with mock terror and a murmured ‘later’. 

Ah, later would be sweet indeed, I thought before rising and offering them a hand up. “You both are lighter weight and must use it cunningly rather than in direct confrontation. Attacking together was a good idea though and tomorrow Petros and I will show you a way to use a partner to advantage. Now, we should go and wash up because Cook is beckoning us within for one of her wonderful meals. Join us, Augustus.”

It wasn’t exactly an order but he nodded obediently and followed Nar into the house while I strode behind them, pondering my matchmaking skills. Over the last four months, I’d been expanding my training to more than just Nar. The younger officers were a good bunch but they needed to keep their reflexes honed in case we were needed in the north. Some of the tribes were getting restless and it looked like a show of strength might put down a rebellion before it really got started.

Augustus however, was a different story. He and Nar were friends and he was secretly yearning after Lira. On Nar’s fifteenth name day, he’d admitted that he lied to Drusis when he said his sister was only ten. She was now thirteen and I thought that by the time she was fourteen, I could marry her to young Augustus, but only if her heart yearned for him, too. I would never force anyone into an arranged marriage the way that so many of my compatriots had been.

No, married life was best if both hearts beat in unison, the way that my heart beat with Nar’s. We weren’t a conventional pairing but I knew of at least two other couples like us, one down in Gaul and the other in western Albion. The post of secretary or aide seemed to be a popular position for a lover. If we remained discrete then we should be fine, I mused while the conversation flowed evenly around the table.

Lira and Augustus were finally comfortable with each other. He teased her but she retaliated with a sharp tongue that urged him on to even wilder tall tales. Cerri was taking it all in from atop her box, which brought her up to the right level of the table. She was still at the ‘take everything as gospel’ stage that made us all laugh when she tried to do something like ‘watch her tongue’.

Or ‘little foxes have big ears’ – that was one of her favorites and she had asked us so politely to catch a fox for her so she could see if that was true. One of these days, one of us probably would, just to satisfy her curiosity. Augustus treated her like a little sister and I could see that Lira very much approved of that. I was going to have to sit down with him soon and discuss his intentions and her dowry.

I had a bit put away and a governor’s pay was substantially larger than a mere general’s. I did more entertaining these days among the other legions and the civil administrators of Albion. They came to me and several had already mentioned that Londinium would be a more suitable headquarters location. I was considering that but for the moment I preferred the strategic position here at the meeting of two rivers about fifty-five miles northwest of the port of Londinium. 

From here, the Legion and I could go in any direction we needed. Besides, I would have to build something myself to equal the Druid’s home that I’d confiscated here in the village of Ox’s Ford. Still, more bedrooms would be nice and I occasionally pondered adding on to this nice stone house. I came back to the conversation with a rush, wondering what I’d missed to have made everyone laugh so hard.

Augustus had told the story of the Faunus and the bear, the tame version. I thought it might be time to introduce Nar to the version I’d learned in my twenties. His gaze went sultry in a heartbeat when I sent a brief glance his way. In the year since I’d grown a new family, I’d moved slowly in my seduction of my sweet Nar. I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him but my cock was growing impatient and so was my secretary.

I decided that tonight we would see what happened when I told him the naughty version of that tale. Just thinking about him was hardening me to the point of pain. Luckily dinner was finally over and I could send Augustus off to his billet with my other three younger officers. Noticing Lira’s rather yearning glance at his retreating figure, I decided that it was time to add on a wing to the house.

And it was past time to free my three slaves so they could begin families of their own. If I was very lucky, Nar would choose to stay my secretary while Lira and Augustus could wed and provide a home for that little imp, Cerri. I got up from the table and complimented Shaylas on her fine cooking. She and Petros were a most unlikely couple but my diamond-in-the-rough aide was content so the household continued on an even keel.

“Nar, we need the bath tonight.” I said quietly and watched his face light up.

“Yes, Sir,” he said quietly and kissed Lira and Cerri goodnight. He’d been welcomed into my room for the last month and they’d become used to his not sleeping with them. If we had guests, he retreated to their room and I greatly missed his warmth. 

Just thinking about that made me realize that it was definitely time to build on to my headquarters. A family wing would leave the rooms we were currently using for guests and meetings that were bigger than my current study could hold. Nar and I would design it together and the Legion builders could have it done in a month, barring unforeseen circumstances.

I put all those out of my mind so I could watch Nar undress in front of me. He has no idea how beautiful he is but I do and I thank Mithras every day for him. His head now reached my breastbone and he’d filled out nicely with the training sessions he’d had over the last four months. He still looked endearingly like a colt just finding his legs. His voice had ceased cracking and settled into a soft tenor that was pleasing to my ears.

“You are very slow tonight, my general.” He came over to fold my tunic while I finished kicking off my breeches. “We didn’t hurt you, did we?”

Caressing his cheek, I shook my head. “I am full of interesting thoughts this evening. I know another version of the Faunus and the bear if you’d like to hear it.”

He smiled up at me and took me by the hand to lead me down into the hot water. “I thought that perhaps you did. Augustus told me that there was a racy one that he couldn’t tell in front of the females.”

I chuckled and reached for the soap. “It’s not just racy, Nar, it borders on the pornographic. I was thinking that you and I might act it out tonight in the privacy of our bedroom.”

He blushed and swarmed into my lap, kissing me urgently while my cock tried to drill a hole into his flat stomach. I think we both groaned and broke apart to take a hasty breath before going right back to entwining our tongues. My soapy fingers traced his cleft until I felt him spasm open for two fingers. Lately, I’d worked up to three and he’d taken them without complaint. Indeed, he had begged me to take him completely.

We both wanted that. I had one more surprise for him then we’d see.

********* Ned/Nar ********* 

I love kissing my general, especially when he’d been drinking the sweet wine from the village vineyards. It tasted much better from his lips. His fingers twisted inside of me and I pushed back against them wantonly. I wondered if he’d finally take me tonight. His mood was strange but I thought maybe he was thinking about the future.

He was contemplating freeing us, I knew that. He’d already mentioned that Lira would have a dowry when she married and I thought that Augustus was the one he’d pick for her. Lira had told me that since she couldn’t have the general, Augustus was her second choice. He could make her laugh and he never talked down to her but explained what things meant when she had questions.

But right now, his fingers were sliding over the magic spot inside of me that made me so hot that I thought the water should boil around us. I was panting hard when I finally tore my mouth from his and threw back my head to come. It felt like I spurted for hours but it was only a few moments before I collapsed onto his hairy chest. His fingers slowly came out and I clenched around them in vain.

“Relax for me, Nar; I have a gift for you.” He bit my ear gently and I shivered at the touch of something that wasn’t his fingers nudge my hold. It was smooth and a little thicker than his fingers. But it must have been oiled because it slid in smoothly even deeper than his longest finger and I clenched around it once or twice before it stopped.

“Good, you took it all. Is there pain, little Nar?” His big hands stroked over my cheeks, stopping to pull out and push in what ever it was.

“No, not really.” I tried to crane my neck around to see it but the angle was all wrong. “What is it?”

His lips bit the underside of my jaw and made my shaft twitch while he lifted me up a bit so his shaft rested between my thighs. That shifted my muscles and pushed the wooden thing against my magic spot. “I carved a phallus a little smaller than my shaft to see how ready you are for me.”

“It doesn’t hurt, my general.” I flexed around it and it truly didn’t hurt, just filled me more than anything ever had. “It feels like it’s about to come out of my stomach but when I move, I . . . oh . . . do that again.”

He chuckled and did that push-pull thing again and again until I hardened for the second time. “We are going to finish our bath then I’m going to take you to our bed and claim you for my own.”

“Yes . . . yes . . . yes,” I scattered kisses all over his face and shifted back a little, which moved the . . . phallus inside of me. “Oh, it feels very odd.”

Soaping his hands, he lathered my chest and groin while I did the same for him. It was a very fast bath but both of us had waited almost a year for this moment and we were a little impatient. He lifted me onto my feet and told me to walk up the three steps. I felt like I had a tree limb stuck inside of me and I walked bow-legged over to the towels wondering if just that would make me come.

“Delightfully obscene, little one, you look like you’ve got a poker shoved up your arse.” He chuckled but not unkindly and I contemplated sticking out my tongue at him the way that Cerri did sometimes. But he was hastily drying me and him both so I didn’t. “Up you come, sweetheart. I have something much better to slide inside of you.”

I put my arms around his neck and kissed his stubbly cheek. I was going to have little scratches all over my skin come morning but I didn’t care. Once he put that huge shaft of his inside of me, I probably wouldn’t be able to walk anyway. Petros had lit the two oil lamps on either side of the big bed that had become our bed. He laid me gently down on the large mattress covered by the well-washed bedding that was so soft against my skin.

The wooden phallus shifted yet again and my poor shaft felt like it had been hard for years instead of just minutes. He followed me onto the mattress and covered me with his long, hard body so we could kiss some more. But we were both hard and he finally relented, sliding down my body and swallowing my shaft whole while I fisted the sheets and tried not to come.

But he was moving the phallus in time to his swallows and with a strangled shout, I came in his throat. I must have spasmed all my seed away that time and I was limp as one of Cook’s noodles when he spooned up behind me and removed the carved phallus. I missed it immediately but he was already nudging my small hole with his warm shaft and I tried to relax completely so he didn’t hurt me.

Oh, but it felt twice the size of the wooden shaft and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. It was warm instead of cool but it felt like it was splitting me in two. His hands stroked my stomach, coming up to pinch my nipples while his tongue bathed that spot behind my ear that always made me shiver. He really was going to come out of my stomach if he went much farther, I thought through the haze of pain.

“There, my little Nar, you’ve got all of me.” He kissed across my shoulders while I panted through the feeling of extreme fullness. “How much does it hurt, little one?”

“Not m-m-much, my general,” I lied through clenched teeth.

“Hm-m, I doubt that, my sweet Nar. You’ve never taken anything this size before and you’re going to be very sore in the morning.” He kissed all around my ear before dipping his tongue inside briefly.

That made me shiver all over and I think we both groaned. His hips rocked just a tiny bit and his shaft moved within me while I panted some more. “That felt good, my general.”

Gently biting my earlobe, he moved his hips out a little further then back in. “It will feel better shortly, sweetheart.” Further out then back in a little faster, “I think that once you’ve healed from this lovemaking, I’ll have you wear the wooden phallus for an hour or two each day.” The pain was transmuting into heat that burned but in a good way. “Then every night I’ll oil your sweet depths with olive oil so I can slide right back into your heat.”

I was on fire and only he could put out the flames. I needed to move but his arms kept me still while his hips snapped towards me then retreated slowly. The fire had spread to every part of me and I was groaning as quietly as I could when suddenly I felt him sink deep and begin to flood me with his seed. His big hand found my rock-hard shaft and a single pull made me come all over his fingers. 

Oh that felt so good, I thought through the fog that my mind had fallen into. He was whispering wonderful things in my ear about how beautiful I was, how tight I felt around him, what he was going to do to me once I healed, and a thousand other words that made me feel loved and cherished. But once he rocked his limp shaft from me, I finally felt relief. He caught the trickles with a towel that felt rough against my tender skin.

Then he spread some kind of salve deep inside of me. “Rest, little one, while I get some water to clean you up.”

That was my job but I truly didn’t think I could have stood up at that moment so I nodded and clenched my sore muscles to try and keep his seed inside of me. The pain would eventually leave; I was sure of that because I wanted him inside of me every day and he wouldn’t gift me with his shaft if he thought he would hurt me. 

He was back in moments and a warm wet towel cleaned between my cheeks. Then I felt something warm and moist there and realized that it was his tongue bathing me much like Lula tongue-washed Cerri’s kitten. I clutched the pillow to me and squeaked in amazement. He just chuckled and dabbed on a little more of the cool salve.

“There, little Nar, you’ll feel better in the morning.” He threw the damp cloth to the table and blew out both lamps before sliding in behind me. I turned to face him, wincing a bit when my inner muscles twinged. He brought me up onto him so I lay cradled against his warm, broad chest. “I love you, Nar. We’ll speak of the future tomorrow. And perhaps I’ll tell you my version of the Faunus and the bear.”

I kissed him and tucked my head beneath his chin. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April showers bring new life.

********* Nancy ********* 

It was about 3:00 on the second Friday of April when my back began to bother me. I tried rubbing it, George and Hannah both rubbed but nothing helped. We tried a hot water bottle in case it was a sprained muscle but by 5:00 it had gotten worse. Ned was home first at 5:30 but Dad walked in a few moments later. But not even Dad’s magic touch stopped the expanding ache.

Ned was the first to voice what we’d all been thinking. “Could it be the precursor to labor pains?”

“I’ll call Dr. Silverman.” Dad said decisively and went to the phone. We all had the numbers memorized for both doctors and the hospital. He got right through and although we could only hear one side of the conversation, it sounded like the doctor wanted to wait and see if something else happened.

“You heard?” Dad came over and sat on the coffee table between the sofas. “He suggests a couple of aspirin if the pain is too bad but nothing stronger. He said to sit tight and call him if true labor starts.”

George sighed and sank down beside me. “Not to wish you pain, sweetness, but I’d dearly love to have these babies out of both of us.”

I clasped her hand to my lips and kissed it tenderly. “I know the feeling. I have the urge to tell them to just get on with it. Oh . . . that was different.”

Ned was on my other side and he laid a gentle hand on the twins in time to feel a little ripple that ran from side to side. “It’s like Nephrites’ labor, side to side instead of down or up pains. I think we need to start timing the little contractions.”

“I just hope it’s not false labor or those Braxton-Hicks things Dr. Hansa talked about.” I said with a smile. “It looks like I’m going to win the baby sweepstakes.”

Just then George squeezed my hand really tight. “Oh, you’re right, that feels very different.”

Dad laid both his large hands over their twins and his eyes lit up. “I think one of them has turned head down. I’ll call Dr. Silverman back.”

“Wow, wouldn’t you know that they would decide to come together?” Ned joked and kissed me softly. Another contraction hit right in the middle of it and I pulled away to grimace. “Let’s get you up, Nancy. Walking really does help your body cope with the pain.”

Dad was still on the phone when Ned pulled both of us to our feet. Hannah hovered near by and I hugged her while she patted my back and whispered ‘I love you’ to me. I was a very lucky girl to have such a wonderful family. Dad also called Dr. Hansa to put him on stand-by.

Then we walked; upstairs and down, through rooms we weren’t really using yet, outside onto the patio until it began to sprinkle when we waddled back under the patio canopy. Luckily, we were still on the tiles when a sharp pain hit suddenly and my water broke to splash on the ground. Ned picked me up as if I weighed nothing and carried me inside. Dad dashed back to the phone and alerted the hospital that we were on the way.

Two minutes later, George’s water broke and we knew it was time to head to town. Hannah had both our suitcases and Connie promised to call the grandparents-to-be. Ned drove carefully as if we were a load of eggs, which in a certain sense we were, eggs that were ready to hatch.

By the time we got to the hospital, the contractions were two minutes a part and I was having the urge to push. Dad was going to be black and blue because both of us were holding onto him like he was our only anchor in a sea of pain. Orderlies helped us out of the car at the emergency entrance and our husbands brought in our suitcases. They checked us in while Hannah stayed with us all the way into the private room for two that we’d reserved months ago.

I was doing all right but I was so worried about George that I was about to go out of my mind. She was panting with the pain but she refused to lie down when the nurse told her that she should. We couldn’t really tell her that we’d experienced labor in a past life and moving really helped. I think it was the hospital mind-set. If you went to the hospital then you were sick. But we weren’t sick, we were just pregnant and our bodies knew what they needed.

Dr. Hansa showed up a few minutes later and we laid down then so he could check to see how far we were dilated. He blinked once after he checked me then crossed to the next bed to see George. “Well, they are impatient. Nancy, you’re dilated to ten centimeters and I think it’s time to see who wins the bet on gender. Nurse, if you’d wheel Mrs. Nickerson into the delivery room, we’ll see what emerges.”

“I’m going with her, Dr. Hansa,” Ned said flatly, already taking off his watch and wedding ring. “I need to be there for Nancy.”

“Darn right, you are.” I said through clenched teeth. “I need to tell you exactly what I think about you getting me pregnant. Oh-h-h, that hurts.”

The next few minutes are kind of a blur but I was just barely holding onto my control when Dr. Hansa told me to push. That’s what I’d been waiting for so I grabbed hold of Ned’s hand and pushed as hard as I could. Something the size of a bowling ball passed between my legs and I fell back with a sigh of relief.

“Congratulations, Ned and Nancy, you have a beautiful little boy.” Dr. Hansa beamed at me over my sheet-covered knees and I heard his cry with joy. “Now, if you’ll just do that again, we’ll see if it’s a matched set.”

I laughed and cried at the same moment but Ned was too so that wasn’t so bad. The urge to push was growing again and I rocked on the table to keep from doing it until the time was right. How I knew the time was right, I don’t know now but at the moment I just knew. Ned was holding a blue wrapped bundle when the searing pain hit and I moaned out loud. 

He hastily handed the baby back to the second nurse and held onto both my hands while speaking to me in the language of the parallel universe. I don’t know what the nurses thought of it but I concentrated on his words and the love that shone through them while pushing again as hard as I could. And by the third push, our daughter finally came in to the world.

I fell back exhausted and Ned kissed me while mopping my forehead with a clean cloth. I was wrung out with absolutely no energy whatsoever when a nurse dashed in and whispered something in Dr. Hansa’s ear. The shot of adrenaline was instantaneous. George was in trouble, I just knew it. He nodded and said that he’d be right there once I delivered the afterbirth.

“Dr. Hansa, go now,” I begged him. “The nurse can take care of the afterbirth. Please!”

“Very well,” he nodded and left to wash his hands.

Ned handed me our son and I pulled away the blanket so I could count his tiny fingers. His face was scrunched up and his little head was kind of misshapen but covered with a fine down that looked blond. When I looked up, Ned had a pink bundle in his arms and he was cooing to our daughter while tears ran down his cheeks. His green eyes came to mine and he leaned over to kiss me.

“Thank you, Nancy, thank you for these beautiful children.” He kissed away the little tears that were leaking from my eyes. “Everything is going to be all right. George is going to be fine and so are the babies.”

From his lips to every god I could think of, I prayed silently while the nurse cleaned me up and called for the orderly to wheel the delivery table back to our room. We passed in the hall, Ned and I going one way and Dad and George heading for the same room that I’d just left. Dad kissed me in passing while Ned kissed George. Now we had to wait.

********* Carson *********

My daughter was safe and I now had a grandson and a granddaughter but I couldn’t relax because George was in pain and it was getting worse. She wasn’t dilating the way that Nancy had and the contractions were almost on top of each other. She was holding onto my hand with a steel grip and I was murmuring every single hopeful thing I could think of.

But part of me was praying to the old gods who had gotten us into this and I hoped they were listening. Dr. Hansa had washed up again and he was now between George’s legs checking her again. “Only six centimeters, that’s not good enough. With your permission, I’m going to prep you for a caesarian section, Mrs. Drew.”

George flinched at another contraction but nodded. “Will it be easier for the babies?”

“Yes, they’re under stress right now over and above the pains that are stressing you. I will ask you to trust me in this and I promise that all three of you will be fine.” His dark eyes gazed first into her eyes and then into mine.

“Do it.” She relaxed the best she could and I kissed the hand I was holding.

Dr. Hansa gave the nurses two orders and then looked back at me. “I’m sorry, Carson, but we need to have a sterile room during the surgery. You can wait right outside those doors.”

I nodded and leaned down to kiss George. She was trembling and I silently cursed my inability to help her. Pulling back, I stroked back her beautiful hair. “You’ll be fine, my love. I’ll be waiting for you once you’ve delivered. I love you.”

“Love you too, Carson. Go kiss your grandchildren.” She ordered with a faint smile. “It’s not everyday you become a grandfather.”

I chuckled the way that she wanted me to and stepped back while three nurses converged on her. Once outside the swinging doors, I leaned against the wall and prayed. I don’t know how long I was there before I heard Robert’s voice asking in a strained voice about his daughter.

To hell with our manly image, I reached out and hugged him. “Dr. Hansa is going to take the babies surgically. They’re prepping her now.”

He nodded and cleared his throat, “How . . . how is Nancy?”

I managed a smile. “George is now the grandmother of a boy and a girl. Nancy is fine.”

“Good, that’s good.” He peeked in through the round holes. “Dear god, she looks so small.”

“I know,” my voice was just a whisper and I joined him in watching Dr. Hansa and the surgical team.

We stood arm in arm for what seemed an eternity but was probably only half-an-hour. I was praying so hard that the first cry caught me by surprise. Opening my eyes, I saw the nurse holding up a small baby boy and I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. Not two minutes later another nurse held my daughter and Robert and I were both crying. I could see George’s face and it was so calm that I feared for a moment that she’d gone.

But my heartfelt prayer was heard and I saw a wash of gold sweep over her body from head to toe and I felt finally at peace. Robert’s hand clutched mine and he shook his head as if clearing it. “Carson, what was that?”

Smiling through my tears, I answered. “That was a blessing and the answer to a lot of prayers. Now, you’re a grandfather too, Robert.”

He wiped his eyes with his handkerchief, a smile breaking out on his face. “Thank God, Carson. If I smoked, I’d be breaking out a cigar about now. I must go and tell Gloria.”

“Tell them I’ll be there in a moment.” I couldn’t take my eyes off of the bassinet where the two small bundles waited for us to hold them. It was all I could do not to barge in there and bring them out of the sterile environment. Luckily, the nurse pushed it out the double doors and asked me if I wanted them in Nancy and George’s room. I looked down at their tiny little faces and nodded. “Welcome to the world, little ones.”

She smiled at me and then wheeled them down the hall while I turned back to watch my wife. The sterile tent of cloth had been taken away and now a sheet covered her body. The mound was gone and she was the lithe woman that she’d been eight and a half months ago. Dr. Hansa came out after removing his surgical mask and shook my hand.

“She’s going to be fine, Carson. The anesthetic is already wearing off and the incision site is smaller than I was afraid it was going to be. Somehow the muscles . . .” he struggled with his words, “the muscles moved aside. It sounds fanciful, I know but perhaps it was the result of your son’s movement. She’ll be waking up shortly in the recovery room. Why don’t you join her so she’ll see a familiar face.”

“Thank you, Dr. Hansa,” I shook his hand but couldn’t say anymore. He understood and patted my shoulder before heading down to the private room where we would join them soon. The orderly wheeled her into the next room and I moved down to that door and inside. The smell of antiseptic and blood clung to her and I leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“You did well, sweetheart. We’re parents, angel. You’ve got a daughter and a son just waiting to meet you, too.” I scattered kisses all over her beautiful face, removing the ugly mop-cap that had covered her shiny black hair. A muscle in her face trembled then finally her dazed eyes opened. “Hi, my beautiful George, you’re a mother of a son and a daughter.”

She sighed and smiled back before closing her eyes. I went back to telling her how beautiful she was and how much I loved her while the nurses got her ready to go back to the room she would share with Nancy. I could hardly wait to get everyone home. It would have been so much easier if we could have just had them at home but then we might have lost George. Dr. Hansa had utilized the very best of modern medicine to bring George through her pregnancy safely.

He would remain in our prayers for years to come.

********* Ned ********* 

When the babies arrived without George, we feared the worst but Dr. Hansa appeared almost immediately to give us the good news that George was fine and would be in shortly. Nancy finally relaxed a little but I could tell that she wouldn’t be completely fine until George arrived so she could see for herself. I know how much I wanted this whole ordeal to be over. I liked having babies at home, the way that my prior selves had had them. But I was also grateful for the doctor’s skill that had kept George alive and the babies healthy. 

My mom was just beside herself with joy. She currently had our daughter in her arms, cooing down into the little scrunched up face. Nancy had our son in her arms with Hannah at her side and the nurse was helping her to nurse for the first time. She actually did pretty well but then the nurse couldn’t have known that she’d done this before. I watched her with scratchy eyes and wished we were alone with our babies. 

Gloria and Robert each had one of their grandchildren in their arms, rocking them gently while the babies fussed a little. Dad had his arm around my shoulder, unabashedly wiping his eyes. “You do good work, Ned. They’re beautiful, just beautiful.”

“I’ve got to say that it will be a while before we do this again, if ever.” I admitted in a low voice.

Nancy heard me though and she chuckled. “That’s what you say now, sweetie but I’ll bet by the time they’re two, you’re going to be thinking about another child.” I went to her side and leaned over to kiss her. She smiled through the kiss and when we parted, she ran a gentle hand over the downy hair of our son. “I’ll be ready by then, I expect.”

Just then the door swung open and Carson came in followed by the moving bed that held a groggy George. The orderlies transferred her to the other bed and then left us alone. Gloria rushed to her side and kissed her before putting the baby she was holding into her arms. It was undoubtedly the first time she had seen him and her hands shook while she peeled away the blanket for a better look.

Robert handed Carson the other child and he looked into a pair of dark eyes just like George’s. I think there were tears in everyone’s eyes at that moment. I know how much I wished that we weren’t in this sterile hospital room but home where we could enjoy our new children. But that wouldn’t be for a week or more while Nancy and George got their strength back.

“Well, Ned and Nancy, what are the names of our new grandchildren?” Dad asked me.

I sniffed and blew my nose before replying. “William after my grandfather and Peter after Nancy’s.”

Mom got even more teary but her smile was radiant. “And for your daughter?”

Nancy answered. “Amanda Barbara, Amanda means beloved and Barbara was my mom’s name.”

“That’s absolutely perfect, sweetheart.” Dad beamed at them both.

Robert spoke up next. “Have you picked names yet, Carson?”

Carson nodded and stroked back George’s hair again in a soothing gesture. “Our daughter is Victoria, after my mother and Gloria after George’s.”

George’s voice was stronger now. “Our son is Elijah for Carson’s father and Robert for mine.”

It looked like sobbing was about to break out but everybody blew their noses and spoke in whispers about all the things we would need to do once the babies were home. George kept falling asleep on us and finally the nurse suggested that we leave for now and come back in the morning. Nancy looked like a nap was in order so I kissed her goodbye and then kissed each of our babies who were nestled in the rolling bassinet. 

What a wrench it was to leave them there instead of taking them with us, I thought while Carson said goodnight to both of our wives and all four of the babies. We grouped together outside the hospital to plan who was going to be there tomorrow. Gloria and Robert would come at ten, the beginning of visitor’s hours. Hannah would come with their lunches at noon. She didn’t think much of hospital cooking.

I’d be able to get off at 2 so that’s when I’d come over while Carson would hopefully get out of court by 4 so he could join us. With that settled, they drove off while Hannah got us both into the car and told us in no uncertain terms that she was driving us home where we were going to eat something before going to bed. That sounded like heaven to me.

Leaning against Carson, I almost fell asleep. It was over and we now had a family of our own. His lips grazed my temple and we held hands all the way home. Connie was all ears when we got there but more importantly, she had dinner ready to be dished up. I was suddenly starving and Carson was too. For a few moments, we practically inhaled the pot roast and fresh, hot rolls. Hannah told Connie all about the births and what they were and their names.

By the time we were finished eating, there wasn’t a scrap left on the table. Hannah was already planning the menus with her for the next few days and she shooed us off to bed, telling us that she’d answer the phone for the evening and give out the glad news while we got a good night’s rest. We both kissed her cheek before heading upstairs to our big bed.

We showered together but never even got hard. Having babies is seriously tiring and I knew it from both sides, as mother and now as father. I kept smiling for no apparent reason and found that Carson was doing the same. Sliding into the center of our four-poster bed, I drew him into my arms for a joyful kiss.

We slowly feasted on each other before settling in to sleep. Soon we’d be four again but with another four to take care of. “Carson, do you think we’ll be good fathers?”

He chuckled against my hair. “We’ve got the experience, Ned - no matter that some of it was centuries ago. We’ll do a great job, my love. We’ve got the best helpmeets in the world. We’ll make a mistake or ten but so long as we love them and make sure that they know it, we’ll be just fine.”

“Love you, Car,” I yawned against his throat.

“I love you too, Ned. Sleep tight and dream of me.” He said quietly.

“I always do,” I whispered and fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies equal chaos.

********* Hannah ********* 

Well, the first month after my girls came home from the hospital was pretty much chaos. Four babies made a mortal mess of our routines, no mistaking that. But they were so sweet natured that we coped with smiles that just didn’t quit. Nancy’s babes were tow-headed and they both had blue eyes but I thought that Amanda’s were going to change to green.

Carson’s babies had George’s hair and blue eyes but they were already beginning to turn dark except for Elijah’s left eye which seemed to be staying blue. That would be interesting if it stayed that way. They were normal babies - they ate, pooped, slept and cried. But I will admit that the four of them were on the exact same schedule and that made for organized chaos about every two hours.

The hospital had tried to tell them that formula was better for the babies but the girls rejected that out of hand. Luckily, they both had enough milk for all four of the children. The new pumps were electric and that helped immensely when they expressed enough milk to cover the early morning feedings, the ones at four a.m. The fathers took that one and I watched them a time or two to make sure they didn’t have any trouble.

Carson had done it before but the intervening 22 years might have left him a bit rusty. Ned took to it like he’d been doing it all his life. Odd that, but he said that he’d been reading up on the subject while Carson chuckled quietly. Robert and Gloria had gotten a second rocker for the nursery when they learned there were going to be twins. So there they sat, early each morning with baby bottles warming and one child at a time to clean, powder, diaper and feed.

I’d taken pictures with the new camera that Carson had bought on their England trip. When the children were older, they would enjoy seeing how tiny they’d been and how much their fathers loved taking care of them. Spring was wet so we stayed inside mostly until the babies were six weeks old and we took them down to Ned’s office first. The secretarial staff ooh-ed and ahh-ed over them while Ned beamed.

Then we took them to Carson’s law office and got to show them off to his staff and two judges who had come to talk about the upcoming dinner at the country club to honor the retirement of Judge Nelson. I thought Judge Cooper looked rather taken aback when Carson stopped talking to them and kissed George thoroughly. But when he picked up Victoria who was fussing a bit, Judge Hackett nodded judiciously.

I suddenly had the feeling that Judge Nelson’s seat on the state Appeals Court just might have Carson’s name on it. That would be interesting if I was right since I knew how much he wanted to cut back on his caseload. If not this seat but soon, I thought to myself, he’d enjoy the bench and he’d be a real shot in the arm for the judicial system.

********* Carson ********* 

Holding the babies was like a trip back through time for me, I patted Victoria’s back and continued my conversation with Fred Hackett. He was a family man himself so he understood that family would always come first with me. Hank Cooper was such an ingrained politician that he looked faintly disgruntled at the interruption. He wanted me to put my name in for Nelson’s position on appeals but now wasn’t the time for that.

I wanted another five years to broaden my practice and bring up a couple more lawyers to take care of my clients. I was looking for good young men to train in the ethical legal case work that I believed in. Justice was not an abstract concept for me but one that I’d believed in for years. A seat on the Appeals Court was tempting but not now. If it was right for me then it would still be right a few years down the road.

“Sweetheart, we’re going to finish up our outing at the nursery. They called and said that their lilac order is in so we’re going to pick out the varieties for the north-west corner of the formal garden.” George took Victoria back and tenderly slid her back into the double baby carriage where Elijah slept. Then she kissed me again with a wicked gleam in her eye that told me to come home early.

Fred and Hank said goodbye shortly thereafter and Jimmy came in with the brief of a new case about land fraud. If there’s one crime I abhor, it’s land companies that come in and cheat some poor soul out of their family property so they can put up substandard houses in an ill-designed subdivision. All I had to do was think about the Wilmer’s and the way that Smart Construction had tried to browbeat them and my temper rose. 

By five, we’d come to an agreement on how to proceed and I’d also gone through another six resumes of young men who would be graduating in May. One of them was a real possibility and I took his folder home to show the others. I valued their input more and more as our marriages settled into the fabric of our lives.

Dinner discussion was lively while we chatted about our day and what we’d be doing this weekend. With the house done, I’d wondered if things would slow down. But spring was bringing with it all the other tasks that a new home brought. With so much land, we’d decided that everyone could have their own style of garden. All four of us would be laying flagstones to enlarge the patio this weekend. 

Nancy and George were working hard to loose the extra weight left behind by their pregnancies so they made sure that they shoveled, planted, carved and carefully placed flagstones. We all wanted our landscaping to be more than just a contracted out job. We’d done the same things outside that we’d done inside; symbols carved where they would do the most good, protection of the plants and people that would be walking on and through them.

Lemon thyme was carefully planted between the flagstones on the garden paths so their leaves would release their sweet scent when trodden upon. We got very used to giving each other back rubs to relieve the various muscle strains. But among all the work, we spent long hours with the small angels who seemed to grow so quickly. We’d gotten three cameras and put them in three spots where the babies usually were.

One went into the nursery and we filled a roll of film every two days or so. Another went into the kitchen to catch shots of the family working together. The third was kept by the backdoor so whoever was coming out could grab it and immortalize the garden and gardeners who were transforming mud and pasture into a lush paradise. Already, some of the plants had lifted their heads and spread their leaves.

The weather was balmy and the days grew longer as if by magic. Our household grew in harmony and laughter with each new addition to the family. Unbeknownst to everyone but Hannah, we all had the same urge and on May first the newest members of the family arrived. I got Ned an Abyssinian purebred kitten; Nancy gave George a black Labrador puppy; Ned got me a golden Lab; and George gave Nancy a coal black kitten that was the result of an Angora and Siamese mating.

Orderly chaos ensued. Luckily, the kittens were litter trained and the puppies knew when to let us know they had to go out. I wished out loud that the babies were that advanced and I got pillow-attacked. A rousing battle later, we all fell into our big bed and made love until the babies woke up. Ned and I went to get them and we brought them back to the messy bed.

That never fails to amaze me, the beauty of a mother with her babe suckling at her breast. But I must admit that holding my son or daughter while they nursed on a bottle was just as wonderful. These small infants were made up of a little bit me and a little bit of my beautiful George. There would always be a special place in my heart for Barbara but the raven haired beauty that was my wife now filled my heart with such joy, I felt doubly blessed.

But always there was my beloved Ned, woven around my whole body and soul. If there was such a thing as soulmates then we were an example of that lucky pairing. I was such a lucky man to have such a talented lover. Our house had been featured in the River Heights Gazette Sunday Home and Garden section. Once it was finished and the resulting picture spread was on view, Sprat and Jackson had a deluge of requests for Ned’s services.

I was so proud of him. I had a premonition that once the landscaping was finished, there would be another feature spread. That would give young Mr. Shepherd’s landscape business a boost and establish him as an innovative designer of outdoor-scapes. Several of the craftsmen that had worked on our house had also seen an upswing in trade and that was satisfying. I felt rather like the Duke, who still showed up with his Elizabeth in our dreams, looking over his fiefdom with a benevolent air.

Changing a messy diaper usually brought me back to the present and down to earth again. Chuckling, I safely closed the diaper pin and snapped the tiny fasteners of Elijah’s sleeper. He was busy chewing on his fingers but for just a moment I could swear that he looked right at me and knew who I was. Picking him up, I kissed his soft cheek and breathed deeply of that baby powder scent while he yawned and fell asleep again.

Life was good and just kept getting better. I laid Elijah into the crib he shared with Victoria and watched them for a long moment, both sleeping so peacefully with the stuffed teddy bear between them. It had been George’s bear when she was little and with a little bit of Hannah’s make-over magic, it was now serving again as the twin’s protector.

“Finally asleep?” Ned’s voice came from over my shoulder and two strong arms slid around my waist. “The girls have decided to sleep in their room tonight. No men allowed.”

I chuckled softly and turned to kiss him. He always tastes good but this time his normal taste was hidden under the sweetness of the banana crème pie that Hannah had made for dinner. When we broke apart, we both checked the babies one last time before heading to our room. We undressed each other slowly, making sure that our hands caressed every new patch of revealed skin.

In the silvery light of a gibbous moon, he shone like a young god, his hands beckoning me to worship at his altar. Following him onto our wide bed, I covered him with my body and smothered his face with kisses. He laughed and moaned, his fingers caressing my back with too light touches that hardened me to painful readiness. When he whispered that he’d gotten himself ready, I settled between his legs and bent his legs back to expose that small hole glistening with oil.

Without any other preparation, I slid deep into his heat, leaning in for another kiss. But his inner muscles were determined to send me right out of my mind so I started the in and out that brought us both the most pleasure. No matter how many times I take him, he’s still the tight virgin who gave himself to me under the summer sun at the pond. Murmuring ‘I love you’ over and over, I came deep within him while he released between us.

His hands were gentle now, stroking down my spine with soothing sweetness and I nuzzled under his ear before rolling just enough so I wasn’t crushing him beneath me. He murmured a soft protest when I slipped from him but he was asleep before I finished cleaning us up with a damp towel. Bringing him back into my arms, I settled in with a sigh of relief and a deep breath of ‘Ned-scent’.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

My lord came through the door with a faint frown on his face so I knew that something had displeased him at the King’s Council meeting. Rising from the floor where I’d been playing with our son, I held out my arms to him. He lifted me from my feet while taking my mouth with great need, his tongue plundering and conquering mine. I grew damp just thinking of him taking me.

“Sweet Nephrites, you make a frustrating day seem not so bad.” He tucked my head under his chin while his big hands slid down to my cheeks for a fond caress. “I have something to discuss with you after evening’s meal.” He set me aside with a lingering caress before kneeling to pick up our son. “How is my little lamb?”

Sarpendon raised his little arms and hugged as much of his father as he could. “Papa, love you.”

“I love you, too.” He reached out and brought me into the hug. “We are a family that is blessed with love and happiness.”

“Bright blessings, Car,” I was a little worried at the note in his voice that I hadn’t heard in a long time.

“You and Sar have been summoned to the court so that the king may see you.” His smile was a bit forced. “In three days time, we’ll present ourselves to his majesty and the others of the nobility.”

I’m afraid that my first thought was ‘what would I wear’ only to have it replaced by a much more frightening thought. Would Lord Phaisel be there? There was no proof that he’d been behind the kidnapping attempt from before little Sar was born but my lord and I were both sure that he was the one. Car felt my shiver and he hugged me tighter.

“Do not worry, little one, I have taken steps to make sure that you and our son are safe.” He dropped a kiss on my hair. “We shall all have new bodyguards to make sure that we go and come home with perfect safety. The House of Eternal Bliss has answered my request for one of its triads.”

My eyes widened and I swallowed my questions with difficulty. Triads were notorious for giving fantastic pleasure to any lucky petitioner but the priests who brought me up had whispered that they were also trained in the deadly arts of assassination. Part of me was jealous of the thought that they might give Lord Carthenal greater pleasure than I could while another part relaxed a little in relief that we would be so well protected.

“You shall meet them at dinner, beloved.” He divined my thoughts and kissed me hard. “Then we shall adjourn to our chambers so I can relieve that little fear I see in your beautiful eyes. They are each quite beautiful but nothing compared to your radiance, my own Nephrites.”

I blushed and smiled up at him. Little Sar crowed with laughter at his silly parents and the moment passed while we handed him off to his nurse and left for Car’s bedroom to freshen up for dinner. He teased me unmercifully with fond caresses to my cheeks and shaft until my second entrance was damp with need for him.

But he merely shook his head and whispered ‘later’ in my ear before leading me to the smaller dining room where we ate most of our meals. Three tall females stood when we entered and I looked at them with wide eyes while my lord introduced them to me. They all bowed in unison and I bowed back. I sat by my lord’s platform to serve him and myself while they sat down across from us.

They had dark brown skin and short black hair but each of them had different colored eyes. The eldest, Carira, had blue eyes and the sign of the hawk god tattooed on her left cheek; the middle one, Lasira, had green eyes and the sign of the sun god on her right cheek; the youngest, Sepira, had soft brown eyes and the sign of the moon goddess in the middle of her forehead. They moved gracefully, serving each other from the each of the courses that appeared as if by magic at the long table.

I was too shy to speak much but my lord asked a series of questions that brought forth their soft voices and their history of how they had come to the House of Eternal Bliss. They’d been slaves, too so that made me feel a little better. They weren’t sisters even though they looked very much alike. And there were differences, especially in what they chose from the platters of delicious food.

Lasira loved the salty dishes while Carira had a sweet tooth. Sepira tasted everything once then quit until a new course arrived. None of them drank the wine but only the clear cold water that I enjoyed. They smiled at me occasionally and I smiled back, already more comfortable with them than I’d thought to be. Once dinner was over, they bowed and retreated to their rooms on the other side of mine.

My lord informed me that one of them would always be on guard and that made me feel even better. Lifting me in his arms, he carried me back to his chamber and started undressing me with haste. I was no better, pulling apart his long robes for a glimpse of his wonderful body. His manhood was already hard and I was dripping again with need when we finally landed on his bed.

I spread my legs wide and begged him to come inside of me. His tongue laved one of the nipples before gently nipping at it, but then he stopped. “Nephrites, I want another child from you. Will you?”

The ache inside of me grew deeper. “Yes! Oh please, yes, my lord, give me your seed and make me the happiest bonded in all the world.”

He growled a little and his thick shaft nudged between my legs to the opening meant for birthing. We didn’t use it much since he’d been adamant that I needed to rest and heal before bearing another child. He felt huge and I gasped, trying to relax those muscles so he could enter, but he still took his time. I whimpered in need when he finished stretching me and I remembered how it felt to have our son pass through that same opening. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would beat its way out of my chest. But he kissed me again and again until it slowed to normal.

He told me how good I felt around him, how beautiful I was, how much he loved our son and how much he looked forward to our daughter growing inside of me. I ventured a flex around him and he gasped before beginning to rock a little bit. That felt good so I flexed some more and angled my hips a little so he could get deeper. He speared me again and again until I was moaning his name and begging him for more.

The bed was trembling with the force of our lovemaking and I seized all over, rippling everywhere. My own shaft burst between us and my female sheath absorbed his spurting seed. I stayed tilted to give each seed a chance to find one of my eggs while he scattered kisses all over my face. He had yet to soften and when he pulled out, I protested only to have him push my legs up and over his arms so his cock could spear me from behind.

I shouldn’t have been able to get hard again so soon but when he impaled me on his long thick shaft, I shrieked and began to pant. He was a god among men and so I told him over and over while he pounded into me until I thought I would pass out. When he came this time, I spurted a tiny bit of seed. He rolled us over so that I lay atop his warm, hard body, his shaft still firmly seated within me.

His large hands smoothed down my back to where his flesh connected us. “Beautiful Nephrites, you are my greatest joy and our son, my greatest blessing. I shall make love to you morning, noon and night until you conceive then I shall make love with you even more frequently.”

I chuckled and licked the salty skin between his nipples. “You just want more of that sweet milk that fed our son and you while he was still tiny.”

”True, my sweet, nothing tastes better than suckling at your breast unless it is your seed. That grows more delectable each day.” His fingers patted my round cheeks and I wiggled a little at the heat there. He chuckled and rolled us back into our favorite position. “I plan on being quite insatiable, little Nephrites. The next time I call you into my study, I think I shall clear my desk so that I can spread you out upon it and feast on your tempting body before turning you over and sinking into your tight hot depths.”

I swear that my lord is a sorcerer and capable of bringing life to the dead. My satiated shaft twitched at that wanton picture and I thrust my hips up to see how hard he might be still. He laughed and pulled completely from me while I’m afraid I pouted at his cruelty. But he reached for the basin of water we kept by the bed and cleaned us both most thoroughly before setting it aside.

This time he slid into my female sheath easily and I crossed my legs around his waist to keep him there. We made love gently and tenderly this time, kissing for long moments and whispering sweet pictures of the future to each other. The child we were making was going to be wanted and loved even now when she was still just a dream. I could hardly wait to check myself in the morning.

Something inside of me said that we had succeeded when my lord released deep inside of me again. Whether or not it was a girl or boy, we’d know eight months from now. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and his ‘I love you’ following me down into the dream god’s realm.

*** 

I woke up with a start and looked around our room. Carson was spooned up behind me in our normal sleep position, his cock semi-hard between my cheeks. The Nephrites’ life was such an odd one that I couldn’t tell if it was a fantasy or reality. So far, my lover hadn’t shared them with me but I knew, without knowing how I knew, that he was Lord Carthenal.

It felt odd to have a female vagina and a penis at the same time. I’d looked up that condition and been glad that it hadn’t happened to me in this life. True hermaphrodites usually had split personalities too and that sounded quite uncomfortable to me. I’d thought that once the babies were born, I’d quit dreaming of Nephrites but that hadn’t happened. For almost two months now, Nar and Nephrites had taken turns in my nightly dreams.

Carson shared the Nar dreams with me but not the Nephrites’ ones. It was a puzzle but I was slowly coming to the realization that the parallel universes really did exist and in one of them I was a hermaphrodite, married to a great lord in a world resembling ancient Persian culture. The body guards introduced in this dream were alien but also a little familiar.

I slowly turned in Carson’s arms so I could look at him without him knowing. I did that sometimes, just taking in each beloved feature from his eyes down to the dimple in his chin. No matter what world I was in, I was loved by this wonderful man and that was all I ever wanted to be – loved and cherished by him.

“You’re watching me again,” his voice was sleep roughened and I got hard in an instant. “Ah, something came . . . up. You’re going to wear me out, beloved.”

“Never, my lord, you promised to make love to me morning, noon and night.” I pushed him onto his back and straddled him, grasping his cock behind me and guiding him home. “And you always keep your promises.” Tonight and all the nights to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all begin to dream the parallel universe. And events in this world begin to parallel that one.

********* Nancy/Carira ********* 

I sighed and curled a little closer to George. I wanted nothing more than to stay in her arms forever. Uninterrupted sleep was just a distant memory and Hannah had told us sympathetically that we probably had four more months of them not sleeping through the night. All I knew was that I could sleep sitting up and some moments even standing up.

But I wouldn’t change my life for anything. Holding Amanda and rocking her in the old rocker satisfied something deep inside of me. She was a part of me, the same way that little Will was. Nursing them made me horny and sometimes George and I would put the babies back into their cribs before dashing back to our room to make love. With fingers and tongues, we’d bring each other off while trying to stop our giggles.

Life was wonderful and just kept getting better. We were still dreaming of past lives and the Roman Britain life was great fun to remember. George had realized after the sixth or seventh dream that Augustus, the young legionnaire, was Jimmy Lane from Dad’s law office. That was disconcerting to say the least but he was seeing a nice girl from another office in their building. Amy Sloan was a legal secretary and he’d brought her out to one of our weekend soirees.

George always laughs when I call them that. Basically, we fed people then made them work off their lunch on one of our projects. The garden was growing by leaps and bounds, expanding to include all kinds of interesting and beautiful ideas. George’s dad had made some fanciful trellises and Paul had found a variety of trumpet vines that would grow up them. I could hardly wait to see if they attracted humming birds.

All in all, it was a very satisfying time. The only cloud on the horizon was an insistent reporter named Phil Green who just wouldn’t take no for an answer. He wanted to do a story on our marriages and the babies. We were all four adamant that he stay away from them. Dad had had to speak to his editor to get him to keep his distance. It was the oddest thing but whenever George and I went to town, he would pop up like a bad penny.

It got so bad that Dad was tempted to get a court order to make him keep his distance. For some reason, I kept getting the feeling that he was after the babies. I was afraid to let them out of my sight for any reason. George had the same feeling so we curtailed our running around and just stayed home, doing small projects and watching our sons and daughters grow.

*** 

Lord Carthenal was a powerful male but his bonded was more beautiful than the sky and all its stars. He was smaller than his mate but he moved with the grace of one of my sisters. We knew that he was one of the sacred ten and had been a slave like us. But his lord loved him so much that he had bonded with him even before his first child could be born. The High Priestess Cesari told us that he feared another lord who coveted the little one and who would be at the court when he presented his bonded and son for the first time to the king.

We knew good things about Lord Carthenal so we agreed to protect his family. Now that I had seen his bonded and son, I knew this was a worthy assignment and so my sisters felt also. Sepira loved pretty clothes so she worked with Nephrites on his wardrobe for the presentation. Lasira adored babies so she played with little Sar whenever she could. I stayed with the lord, watching and making note of his routines, his likes and dislikes.

When I had questions, he answered them quickly. His whole mind and spirit were centered on his people and the family he adored. He was indeed worthy of our protection. The House of Eternal Bliss had dossiers on all the great ones of our land so we already knew many things about Lord Carthenal and his rival Lord Phaisel. The dark one was not a good steward of his lands or people.

The High Priestess had privately told us that it was time to rid the kingdom of his evil. We were to protect our new charges and make sure that no harm came to any of them while at the same time we were to kill Lord Phaisel, leaving no trace behind. The more I saw of this family, the more I welcomed the task. 

Sepira was a master with her poisons and we’d see if they could be used. Lasira excelled in physical death and in a one-on-one fight, she could place a kick that would leave no trace yet stop a male heart forever. Personally, I was hoping that my knives would be the final solution to the problem of Lord Phaisel. I smiled to myself and made another round before returning to our luxurious suite of rooms. Lasira was ready for her turn and she kissed me sweetly before leaving to watch over our charges.

Sepira welcomed me into our bed with soft kisses and swift hands that had me stripped in no time. Her soft lips took mine with passion and I sighed beneath her while her clever hands found all the heated places on my body. But my hands were at work also and she gasped just a little when I sank two fingers into her heated sheath. She rocked on them, pushing them deeper while my thumb rubbed her sweet spot until she keened once and sprinkled me with her release.

She panted for a moment before leaving my lips and slithering down my body to pierce me with her moist tongue. I writhed on the soft linens and slid my hands into her soft curls while she twisted and turned her fingers deep inside of me. Sucking on my sweet spot, her tongue flicked at it until I thought I’d go mad. It was but a moment later when I came and came hard.

Her chuckle was soft when she slid up and pulled me into her arms. “How did your rounds go? Any trouble?”

“Nay, none at all, I think he waits for the court appearance when Nephrites and little Sar are not surrounded on all sides by protectors.” I held her close and stroked the long clean line of her spine. “They were making love again and I could hear the little one keening with his pleasure. The lord is indeed a master of his cock, giving nothing but pleasure to his bonded.”

“He is pregnant again.” Sepira said calmly and I blinked in surprise. “I heard the lord proclaiming how good Nephrites tasted. It is true what they say about the Chosen Ones, that their seed changes flavor when they are with child.”

“This should be a happy time for them instead of a worry.” I frowned while thinking about how to protect Nephrites. “Poison causes miscarriage, falls might do the same without keeping him from conceiving again and last but not least, killing off his bonded, Lord Carthenal.”

“Yes, but we will be there to keep any of those things from happening.” My heart’s desire reminded me. “Now, sleep so you can rouse to pleasure Lasira after her rounds.”

Chuckling, I did as I was bid.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

I carried new life inside of me. All I wanted to do was stay right here, safe and protected with my bonded and our son beside me. But the king commanded and we had to obey.  
One of the reasons I wasn’t even more frightened was the triad that had entered our lives. For all they looked similar, they were very different spirits. Carira spent most of her time with my lord so I didn’t know her as well as the others but even so, I felt very protected whenever any of them were near.

Sepira was a wonder with fabric and although I know that some find me beautiful, I truly *felt* beautiful when I first donned the soft blue robes that she’d created out of two old ones. Each seam was made of gold quilted brocade featuring the lions of my lord’s house and they rustled sensually each time I moved. I was already looking forward to Car’s reaction when he saw me in them.

That would do for my presentation and there’d been enough to make a small matching robe for Sar. He looked so sweet with his soft blond curls falling on his sky-blue clad shoulders. I was the luckiest Chosen in the land to have such a wonderful little son. I caressed my still flat stomach and daydreamed a little about what this new life would be. A daughter would be wonderful, a little sprite with blonde hair and my green eyes.

I already knew what her name would be – Mara after the woman who was my mother. I often wondered if she still thought of me and if she’d been sad when the priests took me from her. I was almost a year old when it was discovered that I was one of the Chosen Ones. She’d hidden my changeling nature and I liked to think it was because she loved me and didn’t want to let me go. I still prayed for her every night, the way that the priests had taught me.

“It’s time to go, beloved.” My lord’s voice came from the doorway and I arose to join him. He held me close and his lips moved softly against my temple. “Stay very safe for me, my Nephrites. I would die if anything happened to you.”

“The Sisters will keep all of us safe.” I held onto his robe and raised my lips to his. We shared a long kiss until we finally broke apart to leave.

I hadn’t left our lands since we bonded in front of the court and the priests. Once I’d delivered Sar, my lord had taken me all over our holdings on horseback. My sweet Narcel was a gentle gray mare upon whom I’d first learned to ride. Like so many other blessings, she was a gift from my bonded and I loved her. Now that I was with child again, I’d have to curtail my riding. I would allow no risk to come to him or her.

Of course, the greatest risk was approaching us at speed. The king’s southern palace was only a day’s ride from our lands and that was where we were heading. He came south twice a year and it was always a great honor to have him visit. I just wished that I hadn’t had to come along this time. My sigh alerted my bonded that I was beginning to worry again and he chuckled before picking me up and setting me in his lap.

For the moment, Sar was sleeping in the carriage behind us with his nurse and Lasira to watch him. Carira was on horseback, moving along the column of riders that surrounded us and making forays into the countryside to check on who was where. Sepira sat atop our carriage fully armed and alert.

“Kneel up, little one.” Car sat me on the facing seat then did something to the back seat that turned it into a bed – a small one to be sure but one just right for him to reassure me of how much he loved me. “I think that the gentle rocking of the carriage will add a nice touch to our lovemaking.”

I shed my robe instantly and disrobed him almost as quickly. He’d taken me that morning but I was ready for him again and if his shaft was any indication, he was ready for me, too. He lay back and I straddled him while his big hands lifted me just enough so I could position him at my female sheath. I was dripping with arousal and the feel of him sliding oh-so-slowly into me made me mewl with pleasure.

I’d forgotten how wonderful it was not to have to stop for oil or lotion to soothe his way. My body made its own lubricant and he kept sliding in until I thought he’d reach my heart. Once he was fully seated, I opened my eyes and slid my hands up to his broad shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. The rocking of the carriage felt wonderful and I feasted on his mouth until I just had to move.

His hands raised my hips a little then let me drop, each time coming just a little further out until the heat of him turned me wanton. He’d been waiting for my little cries and once they began, he rolled us over so he could begin to move harder and faster. His shaft felt like ten inches of heated steel spearing me so deeply that he’d never come out. Luckily his lips kept mine busy or I’d have embarrassed myself with my cries.

No one could keep silent when being possessed by my powerful lover. I came so hard that I think I passed out for a few moments, for when I came to he had sheathed himself in my back channel. His hands stroked my stomach, occasionally fondling my rising shaft. “Welcome back, sweet one, did you enjoy that?”

“Very much, my lord,” I stretched and flexed around his bulk, feeling him pulse for a moment. “Shall you reassure me thusly when I grow frightened in the palace?”

He nuzzled my ear and gently bit the lobe. “Naughty Nephrites, I shall have to gag you so the whole palace doesn’t know how beautifully you scream my name.” I blushed from my head all the way down to my toes and he chuckled. “The king will wonder why our suite is so quiet unless he hears me calling out your name. Just remember this moment if you feel uncomfortable and know how very smug I am that you belong to me.”

I turned my head just enough so I could see his beloved face. “I am the smug one, my love. I am very, very proud that I belong to you. All the court beauties shall be jealous of me when they see you again.”

“There is no one at court of either sex who could possibly compare to your radiance.” He moved his hips just enough to slide in a little deeper, sparking that hidden spot that made me feel even more wanton than usual. So, I brought one of his hands up to my lips so I could smother it in kisses and little nips that made him groan. The calluses from his reins and sword play meant I could bite harder than normal and his growl made my stomach flutter.

“Little tempter, you shall have a hard time sitting if you’re not careful.” He sped up his strokes until I wanted to howl my pleasure to the whole caravan. “Sweet Nephrites, you are my own sweet love.”

And I came with a rush of seed into his hand, feeling his seed flood me. I realized that I wasn’t worried any longer. Between my four protectors, I would be fine and our son would be, too. I held his hand to my chest so he could feel my heartbeat. “I love you more than life, my fierce lord. We shall be safe until we can return home to await the birth of our next child.”

“I shall tell the king that I can not go with him on the hunt planned for six moons from now. It will be too close to your time and I would not have you go through such pain without me.” He laid kisses over my shoulder and down my arm while his fingers gently tweaked my nipple.

He knows how much I love that and I wondered if they could already be sensitive after being only three days pregnant. Stretching, I tried to keep him inside of me but he slipped out before I could hold him. Turning in his arms, I raised my face for more of his wonderful kisses. If we were going to be at the palace shortly, I needed many of them to armor me against the unknown dangers of the royal court.

********* Carson/Carthenal ********* 

I held my bonded close and prayed to the many-eyed goddess to protect her Chosen One if something got by us. The triad’s agreement to protect Nephrites and Sarpendon had lessened my anxiety but not rid me of it. Phaisel had been a thorn in my side from the moment that he ascended to his father’s fiefdom. Rumor said that he killed the old man to hasten his taking the title and I could well believe it.

Watching my love fuss over the wrinkles in my robe, I thought fondly of his sweetness and his delight in bearing our children. He was the center of my world, the same way that I was the center of his. I stilled his busy hands with a soft kiss then donned my robe and helped him into his. I expect our bodyguards would know exactly what we’d been doing when we emerged from the carriage but they would blandly ignore it the way that they usually did.

The High Priestess Cesari had told me that this triad was her very best and after sparring with them, I knew it to be true. I am considered good with a blade but Carira had wiped the floor with me – twice. Instead of being disgruntled, I’d heaved a sigh of relief and gotten busy with the numerous tasks that would leave my lands safe while we ventured to the royal palace.

King Tutenkamos was a good man but rather too fond of his wine. He was not the man that his father had been but there had been no wars for two decades and I was hoping to keep that state of affairs going. Of course, Phaisel was working in opposition to me since the only way he could conquer new lands was to promote war. It didn’t help that I’d been beating him at sport and love since we were mere lads.

“We’re here.” Nephrites’ voice had a little quiver in it and I gathered him into my arms for a last hug before we had to exit the carriage.

“Remember to stay with the Sisters and watch over Sar for me.” I kissed his soft lips once more for courage. “I love you and I always shall. Now let’s go get cleaned up so I can present my beautiful bonded and our sweet son to the court.”

We exited the carriage and Nephrites quickly took our son from the nurse to hold him for the walk down the long marble halls to the guest suites. My mind kept note of the shields on each door while my mouth smiled and my head nodded to those we passed. It looked like everyone was here and I prayed yet again that the goddess would protect my small family.

“Lord Carthenal, the king awaits you.” Kristos, the king’s major-domo bowed low just outside the doors set aside for me.

“I will be with you in just a moment. My love, I’d like you to meet Kristos, the king’s right hand man.” I waved the Sisters into the suite so they could check it out first before we even entered. “Kristos, this is my bonded and our son, Sarpendon.”

Nephrites bowed to the old man and his eyes smiled above the veil that kept his modesty. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

He bowed back, his eyes busy taking in the size and disposition of the small lad who was my heir. “It is an honor to meet one of the Chosen, Lord Nephrites. Your son looks healthy and strong.”

I could tell that my love was beaming at the compliment but also a little taken aback by being addressed as ‘Lord’. I’d forgotten to tell him that becoming my bonded had conferred that title to him. “Kristos, I will be right with you.”

Then I ushered my family into the opulent suite that was always too warm and never even came close to our cozy home for comfort. Carira nodded that the suite was secure and it was safe to leave them here. I hated to do it but when the king called, it wasn’t wise to keep him waiting. Sepira had already shaken out a fresh robe and I hastily changed into it while Nephrites and she made sure I looked presentable.

Then I closed the door behind me with Carira by my side to begin the long walk to the throne room. Two hours later, I was finally dismissed to get ready for dinner. It would be a private meal with only thirty of us breaking bread together. I would eat in the suite first then I could be sparing at the feast. Sepira would attend me and taste my food before me. The others would wonder why except for the few who knew of the bad blood between Phaisel and myself.

The suite looked much better when I walked in but that might have been the smiling bondmate and child who greeted me with smiles and laughter. I hugged them both and made Sar squeal with a tickle to his tummy. They told me what I’d missed and all the fun toys that Kristos had brought for Sar to play with. Sepira nodded behind them so I knew they had tested safe.

I reclined on the soft pillows in the sitting area and Nephrites joined me with a tray of nibbles and a goblet of sweet wine. I tasted him first with a sigh of relief then allowed him to feed me the small bite-sized savories, while telling him of my meeting with the king. Tomorrow he would be formally presented at court and our son would be acknowledged by all as my heir.

He nodded and stroked my cheek, bringing the peace that he always brought to me. I held him close and breathed deeply of his clean scent. The members of court favored perfumes that usually masked inadequate bathing habits and made me sneeze. Nephrites preferred to bathe with me and I told him that when I returned after dinner we would do so. He agreed then dropped a savory in my lap before sliding his slender hand across my groin to retrieve it.

The little tease – I returned the favor without any pretense and he gasped before kissing me sweetly. We traded tongues for a long moment until our laughing son broke us apart. He thought we were very silly when we kissed so I mock-growled and grabbed him to set him in my lap. After that, we finished our pre-dinner snack and I changed robes yet again.

Nephrites kissed me softly before I left. “Eat quickly and return to us. I promise that your bath will be waiting.”

“Wicked little one, I shall have to chastise you most severely upon my return.” I teased him and he assumed a most angelic pose of contrition before grinning up at me. Kissing him one more time, I left with my Sister shadow for the banquet. I would be counting the hours until my return.


	12. Chapter 12

********* Nancy/Carira ********* 

The dreams of the parallel universe were interesting to say the least. I kind of enjoyed being both a pleasure slave and assassin at the same time. George was Sepira and we were debating who we thought Lasira was in this life. Perhaps we didn’t know her this time around, Dad suggested. He’d finally dreamed with Ned about this life and we wondered why all the other lives had ceased to appear nightly.

George finally said out loud what we were all thinking – someone from that life was currently in our lives with evil intentions. I thought Phaisel was the reporter that was dogging our steps but Ned thought he was a light-weight and was reporting back to someone yet unknown. I asked Dad if there was another lawyer who might want the open judge’s seat.

He frowned then slowly nodded. “I know of at least two other names who have been put in for it. Eugene Skelling is about my age and he’s been practicing marital law almost exclusively for the last twenty years. He’s a big contributor to the Republican Party. The other man is someone I don’t know much about, David Denver. He’s about thirty-five, works out of Springer and specializes in corporate law. I know Gene but to my knowledge, I’ve never even met Mr. Denver.”

“And you don’t want it, do you?” George asked him.

“Not right now, angel.” Dad hugged her a little closer and dropped a kiss on her shiny black hair. “I want to bring the law firm up to snuff before I move behind the bench. But I can’t formally turn it down unless it’s offered to me. I did tell Hackett and Cooper that the timing wasn’t right for me so hopefully they have passed that on to the political powers-who-be.”

“How about a case that’s coming up that might pit you against a powerful foe?” Ned asked from the floor where he was keeping watch on Elijah and Amanda, who were waving their arms for no apparent reason. They did that a lot. The other two babies were sound asleep on George and my laps.

“I’ll keep an eye open but at the moment nothing comes to mind. Perhaps we’ll dream an answer.” Dad said with a chuckle.

***

I made another pass through the three rooms and watched the windows, which I finally managed to pry open. I had pinned loosely woven silk screens over the openings that had small bells attached. It was the best of both worlds – we were able to catch the breezes to relieve the stuffy apartment and we’d have warning if someone tried to enter. Snakes were a favorite form of assassination, the poisonous asps in particular.

But I’d made quite sure that there was nothing lurking within or without these walls. Lasira was singing the young master to sleep while Nephrites aired their robes for the next day. He had packed some food for our own use to supplement that which we would get from the palace kitchens. I approved of that foresight and complimented him on it. He blushed becomingly and told me that Sepira had mentioned it to him.

Still, I thought he was intelligent enough to take a good suggestion and make it better. He’d already told the servant who’d brought the tray of savories that he would need fresh milk for the young master’s breakfast. He’d brought along the oatmeal that was Sar’s favorite meal, also the dates that he could cut up small to flavor the plain grain. I had no worries about the little one but I did about his father.

Sepira would catch any poison by smell and taste but I worried that even her trained digestion couldn’t throw off a massive attack of poison. They’d been gone for four hours and it was midnight when I heard our secret knock. I opened the door with one hand behind my back, holding onto my favorite knife. Bowing, I ushered in Lord Carthenal and Sepira who looked no worse than when they had left.

Nephrites was at his lord’s side within three heartbeats and I watched them hug with a smile of satisfaction. They were well-matched and I cast a look at my beloved Sepira to find her smiling also. I questioned her in a low voice. She reported who were there, what was said within her hearing and what additions to the food she’d tasted. 

The great lord asked her in an astonished voice about her report on the food. She bowed her head and listed the spices that were not necessary and in which dishes she’d tasted them. He sighed and thanked her most sincerely for keeping them from him. I think it was then that he truly realized that he and his family were in danger beyond what his skill at arms could protect them. Nephrites crossed to my Sister’s side and standing on his tiptoes, kissed her cheek and said his own ‘thank you’.

His nature is almost as sweet as my two Sisters. Sepira’s modesty almost made her blush, something I’d not seen since she joined me in the seraglio of the House of the Eternal Bliss at the age of fourteen. I slid a hidden hand down her back to cup her cheek and tickle her crease. Once the lord and his bonded were ensconced in the bath, I was going to reward her for her valiant efforts.

Lasira joined us then and informed Nephrites that their son was asleep. Lord Carthenal thanked us all and swept his bonded up into his arms to take him to the bathing room just beyond the bed chamber. Lasira said the nurse was sleeping next to the young master behind the ebony screen in the alcove off the bed chamber so our charges were taken care of for the moment. I hugged my Sisters to me and rejoiced that no harm had come to our new family.

So far, that is.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

My lord had been in danger tonight but the sweet Sister had deflected the attempts. I hugged him tightly and kissed every bit of skin that I could reach. His smile was warm and he returned my kisses with teasing ones of his own that made my nipples ache. I undressed him almost as quickly as he undressed me. At least I took care to lay our robes out on the bed before he picked me back up and walked us down into the blue and green tiled sunken tub. 

It was a little bigger than ours at home but I thought it overly stuffy even though Carira had managed to open the windows in the two outer rooms. I lathered my hands to soap my bonded’s beautiful body and he lay back to let me clean him from head to toe. His shaft was rising with each caress and I took a moment to suck a tasty tear drop from the swollen crown before finishing washing his broad chest. 

He smiled at me and tugged me down to kiss me again. His kisses are sweeter than honey and I could feel myself begin to dampen with the first taste of his warm mouth. Some of those spices, the good ones, made him taste even better and I was loath to part from him but I had something better to taste. His shaft rose tall between my legs and I slipped to one side so I could begin to nibble at the flaring crown.

“Sweet heart, you don’t have to do that,” his fingers slid through my long hair, massaging my scalp until I wanted to purr for him. “But I must admit that your tongue should be considered a secret weapon.”

Smiling, I flirted my eyelashes up at him while sucking a little harder and flicking my tongue just under the head. His hips came up and I decided that I’d teased him enough. Letting him fall from my lips, I surged up and over him. His hands on my hips kept me from the quick impaling that I’d planned and he tortured me for long moments while he forged inside of my female sheath.

I was panting like I had in labor two years before and that reminded me that in eight months, I’d be giving birth again. My eyes opened when I had him all inside of me. “We are going to have another child, beloved.”

He smiled tenderly and one long-fingered hand pressed against my male sheath and inside to trigger that other sweet spot. “We are indeed, my love. I shall be able to come inside of you with impunity until it gets too uncomfortable for you.”

I flexed around him and used my thigh muscles to rise up before sitting back down. “I love you coming inside of me, no matter which way you choose. It will be long months before I grow fat and ungainly.”

“You have never been nor shall you ever be fat or ungainly.” He scolded me and thrust up a little, the water slowing our normal motion to a languid slide of skin on skin. “I have to admit that you are even more beautiful with your stomach swollen so large that I can hardly reach around you. I love watching your body change moment by moment. Knowing that our child is growing safe within you while I keep both of you safe within our home, that makes me feel like the most fortunate man in the kingdom.”

My hands balanced on his shoulders and I smiled into his beloved dark eyes. “I feel safe within your arms, Car. I feel so cherished and loved that I know that I am the luckiest Chosen in the world.”

His smile dimmed a little. “Lord Sacralus is here with his Chosen, Laital. The young man attended him at the banquet and he’s so close to delivering again that I half way expected him to drop the baby right then and there. It’s his fifth child in five years and the poor man looks twice your age when he’s barely two years older.”

I paused in our lovemaking and shivered. “That could have been me if you hadn’t bought me.”

His eyes flared with heat. “Never, beloved, there was never any doubt that you were mine.” His hips snapped up and I moaned at the pleasure. “We were meant to be together, Nephrites, from the moment we were born. Eternity is ours, my love.”

“You are my life, my heart, my soul.” I promised him.

“Yes,” his movements sped up and I began to burn even though we were surrounded by water. He owns me even though I am no longer a slave and am his bonded instead. I was the only Chosen of the ten who could say that and I pitied the others with all my heart. Perhaps Car and I would show their lords a better way.

Between one heart beat and the next, I seized hard around him and almost woke the baby with my cry. Another thrust and Car flooded me with his heat. His seed warmed the new child that we’d created and I mentally bade him or her be at peace. All was well with our world. He held me close for a long moment then we separated long enough to rinse away the evidence of our lovemaking.

The Sisters would know but I found that I no longer minded. They were a part of our family now and I welcomed the ease of tension that they brought with them. Car had said that they were the best triad of the House of Eternal Blessings and I held faith that they would foil all attempts to harm my family. 

We toweled dry and walked hand in hand to our bed for a good night’s sleep. The Sisters broke apart with Carira staying with us, Lasira to the outer room while Sepira took her turn in the bath chamber. I fell asleep knowing that we were safe. My lord cuddled me close and I think we both slept well.

The next morning was chaos but an organized chaos. Lasira and the nurse got my little angel ready while Sepira dressed me in my beautiful new robe. Carira watched over my lord and they spoke in muted voices, I’m sure about our safety. I was nervous but also curious about the king and the courtiers. I had very little memory of our bonding in front of some of them because all I could see was my lord.

He was my world then and he is now, I thought while adjusting my veil so only my eyes could be seen. The king could demand I unveil but only for him so I thought it wouldn’t be too bad. My beaded headdress chimed gently when I moved my head and Car smiled at me over Carira’s shoulder.

“It’s time, beloved. Remember how much I love you and our son.” He held out his hand to me after picking Sarpendon up.

I joined him while Lasira and Carira came behind us to follow. Sepira would remain in the rooms to make sure that nothing would happen in our temporary home. When Kristos, the king’s major domo, met us outside the door, my stomach fluttered with nerves and I kept my eyes lowered to the veined marble floors. Lord Carthenal walked in front with me to the left and one pace behind him. That signified that we were bonded since as a slave, I would have been three paces further back.

Kristos announced us when we entered the large hall that served as the king’s throne room. Car had described it to me and I swept a quick look around it before dropping my eyes again. It was a sumptuous room of gold and marble but all I could really see were what seemed to be hundreds of eyes all looking at me. I knew that I was blushing but little Sar helped me regain my composure with a muted cry of delight at all the pictures on the walls.

All the house animals of each great lord were in beautiful painted murals on the walls. Perhaps later I’d be able to look my fill but for now I kept my eyes on Car’s legs so that I didn’t run into him when we reached the throne. Little murmurs raced around the room and I wondered what they were saying. Perhaps like Kristos, they were remarking on how strong and healthy little Sar was.

“My Majesty, I greet thee.” My lord stopped and bowed with his words, setting Sar down by his side so he could bow, too. Our son looked so sweet with his shining golden hair like mine and the smile on his round face. I went to my knees in obeisance, followed by the Sisters in full genuflection.

“Welcome to court, Sarpendon son of Carthenal.” The king’s voice was gentle and I risked a quick look from my kneeling position to see him smiling down at my little boy. “And thou must introduce me to thy Chosen, Lord Carthenal.”

Car stepped back and raised me to my feet, keeping my hand in his. “My King, please meet my bonded, Nephrites, the Chosen.”

I bowed low, my headdress tinkling with my movements. “Greetings, Great One.”

He actually stood and came down the three steps that led up to his throne to stand before me. Reaching out, he raised my head with a tender hand and beckoned me to unveil. I think my hand shook when I obeyed. It seemed like such a daring thing to do in this hall filled with lords and their retinues. But his eyes were kind when they looked into mine and his voice was but a murmur.

“Thou art blessed among men, Car. Thy bonded is beautiful as the dawn and moves with the grace of a gazelle.”

I blushed and dropped my eyes again while my lord answered in a voice no louder than the king’s. “I am blessed indeed, My King. Nephrites carries another child for my house to be born in a handful of months.”

“Congratulations, Lord Carthenal, witness all who are present. I accept Sarpendon as the heir to House Carthen and the new child, yet unborn, to our service.” The King’s voice rang out loud and clear, his announcement loosing loud clicking from the assembled lords to acknowledge the decree.

I relaxed just a little but not completely since we were still not safe from the threat of Lord Phaisel. The king gestured for me to re-veil and I did so with a small sigh of relief. That felt *so* much better. He and my lord spoke quietly for a long moment before he resumed his throne and Car led us to the empty space on the right side of the throne, signifying that my lord was the leader of the king’s Companions.

My eyes came up enough to look for Lord Sacralus and the other Chosen, Laital but my gaze found Lord Phaisel instead. His black eyes bored into mine until I shivered hard and closed my eyes to break the connection. The ill will he bore my bonded was palpable and his gaze felt like a physical blow. Carira’s hand patted my back gently and I took comfort from her presence.

King Tutenkamos was speaking from his throne about the creation of a canal through two of the Great Lords lands. The Royal Engineers had the final drawings of the project and they presented them to His Majesty with hopeful looks. It would be costly but my lord had spoken about the long term benefits to our shipping of the fruit of our lands to those kingdoms in the north.

If Car thought it a good idea then it was I thought to myself, risking another quick look further down the left side of the throne room. There was Laital, heavy with child. Our eyes met and I almost cried at the despair in them. Why had I been so blessed with a lord who loved and cherished me while he barely survived the constant childbearing? I wanted to hug him close and find him a better lord. Lord Sacralus had a pinched face and greedy eyes, which made me shiver just like I had when seeing Lord Phaisel.

Little Sar was bored with the long speeches that argued both for and against the canal and had begun to fidget so I gestured behind my back to Lasira. Her soft whisper to him bade him come behind my concealing robes so he could quietly play with the toys she’d brought with her. My lord took a step closer to me so the gap between us was erased. I wished that I could lean against him for comfort but that would have shocked the entire court.

I made sure that I never again looked near Lord Phaisel while continuing to sneak peeks at the other lords. Some were angry, some calm and some just looked as bored as my little son. Finally the king stopped the debate and announced that the canal would be built and it would be started by the time of the next full moon. Car breathed a sigh of relief, audible only to me and I felt some of the tension leave him.

“King Tutenkamos, I wish to present a gift to thy majesty.” The smooth tones of Lord Phaisel petitioned the throne.

“A gift?” The king’s voice held great pleasure and for a moment he sounded like my little Sar when given a treat. “Thou may approach the throne, Lord Phaisel

The swarthy lord approached the throne with a gilded basket from which ribbons of purple and gold fluttered. He bowed low to the king then gave the basket to Kristos who carried it to the man on the throne. With all the glee of a child on his name-day, the king pulled aside the white satin cloth and pulled out a statue of shining gold. It was in the shape of a crocodile, the animal totem of Phaisel’s house.

“If you rub between his eyes, My King, he will move.” The lord’s satisfied tones were oily and the king hastened to do as he suggested.

And like magic, the long tail moved back and forth while the large eyes blinked slowly. The king laughed out loud and did it again. It really was quite cunning and from any other lord, I would have laughed myself. But instead I shivered all over and wondered what evil purpose this gift might further.

“Delightful, Lord Phaisel, simply delightful, who has made this?” The king’s face shone with good humor.

“A goldsmith from Facel, a village on the border between my lands and Lord Sacralus’. He is very good at fashioning many intriguing shapes.” Lord Phaisel bowed again then straightened. “I had thought that perhaps it would please thy majesty to have such representations from all your lords. Instead of paintings on the walls, perhaps a display of all our totems on a large map or table.”

The king nodded, his eyes finally rising from his new toy. “That is a splendid idea, Phaisel, simply splendid. My lords, I will give each of thee four moons to bring in a replica of thy House totem for a new display in this great hall. What a charming tableau they will make.”

Lord Phaisel bowed again and backed away from the throne. “I live to serve, Thy Majesty.” 

But when he turned, I saw the triumphant look he shot at my lord and I wondered what fell purpose he meant for my bonded. But my Car simply inclined his head a little and gave his attention back to the king. Suddenly I wanted to be far, far away from this palace and the unhappy people in it. If only I could talk with the other Chosen here, I thought with a silent sigh.

Glancing back to him, I saw a fierce grimace on his face. The way that he clutched his belly told me that another child would be born this day. I feared that he would not be born into a loving household and I sent a silent prayer to the Blessed One that Laital would have a smooth delivery and the child would be born healthy and strong.

For now, there was simply the wait for the king to finish his closing remarks so we could leave this room of whispers and shadows for our suite. I feared what had just happened and the consequences of this seemingly innocuous gift. The lords bowed while the rest of us knelt when the king strode through the throne room and out through the wide doors, still clutching his new toy. 

I followed close behind my lord when he went next, curbing my urge to run from the staring eyes and softly voiced comments. I could feel Carira and Lasira, holding Sar behind me and they felt like a wall between the others and us. I dearly wished we were on our way home but it seemed there had been an unexpected move in the intricate game that was our kingdom’s politics.

My lord would need to be here to counter whatever sly plan Lord Phaisel had set in motion. And I would support my lord however I could, even if it was simply holding him and letting him sate himself in my body. Whatever he needed from me, I would give to him gladly. I stroked my stomach and wished very hard that everything would be all right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events begin to happen quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of events that are heartbreaking and if a child in peril haunts you, then don't read this chapter.

********* L. S. Johnson *********

I took a deep breath and prayed to a god that I wasn’t sure existed anymore. Please let him see me. Please let him believe me. Please let him be the good man that they say he is. Please.

Pushing open the door with the dignified gold lettering, Drew and Lane, I smiled at the secretary. She smiled back and I took hold of my courage. “Good morning, ma’am, I don’t have an appointment but . . . I need to speak to Mr. Drew. My name is Laura Johnson and fifteen minutes would do it.” Please say he’s free and willing to see me.

“He has an appointment at 9:30 but let’s see if he’s at a stopping spot in his research.” She smiled at me and rose to tap on the right hand door. Hearing an ‘enter’, she stepped inside before returning and motioning me forward. “Come along in, Miss Johnson.”

Thank you, God. I managed another smile before slipping past her into the tastefully furnished office. The tall man who met me in front of his desk had a genial smile and moved with the grace of an athlete. His handshake was firm and his voice kind when he greeted me and offered me a chair. But it was the picture on his desk that told me that I’d come to the right place.

He was sitting on a red blanket spread out under an oak tree, a beautiful dark-haired woman lying back with her head in his lap. They were smiling at two matching babies, one cradled between her breasts and the other held in his arms. The love and caring reached out of the picture and wrung my heart. Without even realizing what I was going to do, I looked up at him and burst into tears.

Mr. Drew blinked once then stepped to the door and asked his secretary for some tea. Closing the door behind him, he circled the desk and opened a drawer while I tried to get control of myself. Drawing out a Kleenex box, he circled back around and handed it to me. “Sit down, Miss Johnson, whatever is wrong can probably be fixed. Why does a picture of my wife and children upset you so?”

I sat in the cobalt blue leather chair, sniffed hard and blew my nose, trying to blink the tears away. “Because it’s as plain as the nose on your face that you’re both in love and the babies are the crowning joy of your lives.” I blew again then raised my chin and looked him straight in the lives. “And I know that there’s something going on that could hurt you and your family.” I shivered at the sudden look of steel in those blue eyes. “I didn’t know until recently but I *should* have known that something was wrong.”

He blinked and the steel hid itself behind an inquiring look. “Do you by any chance work for another law firm?”

He’s good . . . and fast but then I knew that. I swallowed and nodded. “I’m doing an internship with the firm of Denver and Coates. I graduated twelve months ago from UCLA and they took . . . a chance on me. Being a woman doesn’t get you very far in the real world, even when you graduate summa cum laude.”

Mr. Drew nodded and sat down beside me instead of putting his desk between us. “I begin to see some light. Ah Margaret, thank you,” he let her put the tray down on the small cherry table that sat between the client chairs. “Please have Jimmy take my 9:30 if I haven’t buzzed you by then.”

She nodded and left us. He poured the tea out and handed me a cup. “Now, I want you to drink all of that before you tell me what it is that bothers you. The blend is a soothing one that we picked up in England on our honeymoon last summer. I think you’ll like it.”

Cautiously I took a sip, then another. It was smooth and bland but with something that made my nostrils flare and my sinuses clear from the crying. Hot but not too hot, I let it flow down my throat until it hit my empty stomach and almost instantly made it relax. Wow, that was amazing, I thought dazedly. It was so good it should probably be illegal.

“Now, slowly . . . and with detail, tell me what is wrong and why you’re so afraid both for yourself and for me.” He spoke softly but with great authority and I instinctively nodded.

“Da-, Mr. Denver asked me to do some research on your law firm. He said that it was because he was thinking of opening an office in River Heights and you would be the main competition.” I drank more tea and marshaled my thoughts. “I checked on law cases, judgments – the business side of law but that didn’t satisfy him. He looked so disappointed that I . . . I told him that I’d check out your personal side. So I did a background check and pulled up your travels, family, financial statements – everything that the newspapers and gossip knew about.”

“Then what happened,” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“He said that was enough and put me on another assignment.” I finished my tea and blew my nose on a fresh Kleenex. “I felt . . . odd about what he wanted but tried to dismiss it from my mind. College may lay a basis of understanding the law but it doesn’t prepare you for the bits and pieces that go to make up the legal trade.”

“Well said,” his smile was almost a grin. 

I blushed. “But while I was looking for something in Da-, Mr. Denver’s desk, I found a folder with your name on it. He hired a private detective to investigate further into your private life. And . . .”

********* Carson ********* 

She faltered then put her shoulders back and looked me straight in the eye. “There was a list in his handwriting of points where rumors could be started.” Anger warred with sorrow in her green eyes. “It was a blue print of a smear campaign that would leave you fighting for your professional honor and your privacy at the same time. I made Xerox copies of everything and put the file back in his desk.”

Opening her briefcase, she pulled out a file and handed it to me. I nodded and put it on my desk without looking at it. That was for later, right now I needed to concentrate on solving her problem. “I know of no other way to ask this . . . but were you intimately acquainted with Mr. Denver?”

Biting her lip, she nodded. “It was stupid but he offered me a chance when no other law firm would. That would have gained my loyalty but then he started taking me to dinner and - and he took me with him on a three day visit to Manhattan where I acted as his secretary during the day and . . .”

Impulsively I held out my hand to grasp hers. “I understand. Is your loyalty irrevocably severed?”

She took a shaky breath and gripped my hand hard. “Completely and irrevocably – I left him my resignation, packed my bags and got on the bus for River Heights, all in the same day. I’m staying at the Bide-a-Wee motel near the station.”

Thinking quickly, I decided not to take a chance. “Have another cup of tea while I think about the next step.”

Getting up, I paced slowly around my office, choosing and discarding one idea after another. Here was perhaps the menace that we’d feared was coming. What should I do with Miss Johnson? Where would she be safe? How would he react to her leaving? Had she left behind anything that might have left a trail back to that folder of dynamite lying on my desk?

“What was in your resignation letter, Miss Johnson?” I paused near the phone.

She blushed. “I told him that it was for personal reasons.”

Why the blush? Ah, the affair, I nodded and picked up the phone. “I’m going to have someone go with you back to the motel so you can get your things. Then you’re going to move into an old farm house where a college student is already living.” Hannah answered and I asked her to have Connie bring her car to the back entrance of our building and also to come up the back way to my office. She didn’t ask a single question, just said ‘all right’ and hung up.

“You don’t have to do this, Mr. Drew.” She was sipping the tea that Avery had given us almost a year ago and her color looked better. “I can head back to California and my old job, waiting tables at the Century Club. I did legal research on the side where ever I could get the work and I can again.”

Suddenly she looked exhausted. Her eyes half-closed and her hands trembled so badly that she almost missed the tray with her cup. I came back and sat in front of her, knee to knee so she could see me. “What’s your first name, Miss Johnson?”

She blinked at me then answered. “Laura . . . Laura Sarah Johnson.”

“Good,” I took both of her hands in mine. “Let Connie take you to your sanctuary, take a hot bath, sleep until you wake up, then come over to our home for a late dinner. This won’t seem quite so bad once you’ve had a rest and a good meal. Forget about everything but your needs. I think we can do better for you than legal research on the side.”

Laura looked like she wanted to cry again but she fought it back and returned my smile. I felt a little guilty myself that I’d only looked at young male lawyers when I was looking for help. But since fate seemed to have given me a knock on the head, delivered by an intelligent young woman of strong principals – I’d better pay heed and snatch her up for my law firm.

Now, if only we had a little time for planning before Mr. Denver traced her to me. I poured her some more tea and got up to pace again. Moving has always helped me think and today was no different. It looked like it was time to hire a private detective of my own and I knew just the man for the job. I’d met him ten years before in Manhattan and a more unassuming gentleman I’ve yet to know.

Solomon Frisco was maybe 5’ 6” tall, a hundred and forty pounds soaking wet with sad eyes and a permanent mournful look. His demeanor was so forgettable that he’d never been caught while tailing a suspect. He’d done superlative work for me in the past and it was past time to bring him in on this amorphous case. Stopping at my Rolodex, I found his card and picked up the phone.

Luckily he was in his office and I made an appointment with him for the next day at my home. He’d met Nancy a time or two and I knew he’d appreciate our new home and the babies. Just thinking about them made me smile and I wished very hard that this evil that I sensed would be deflected from all of us. 

A tap at the back door to my office brought me out of my reverie. It was Connie and I explained the plan of action to her after introducing her to Laura. An odd thing happened at the moment they first looked at each other. I could swear that for a moment, they were outlined in an aura of gold sparks. Perhaps, Laura and Connie had known each other before, I thought while hiding a smile. Anything was possible.

********* Ned/Nephrites *********

My lord took us to safety in our rooms then left with Carira to confer with an old friend, Lord Roylant. His lands bordered ours to the west and I’d met him once when he came to hunt with my bonded. His emblem was the hawk and his tales of falconry were exciting to listen to. I played with Sar for a little while Sepira tasted our lunch dishes so we could eat.

But all the while, I felt an urge to go and find the other Chosen, Laital. It grew and grew until I simply had to comply. I asked the Sisters where the rooms of Lord Sacralus were and how to get there. Sepira would have argued with me but I firmly told her that I was leaving to find them and see how he was doing in his labor. Lasira smiled and said she would come with me since she knew what room he was in and a back way into it.

That made me feel much better and I smiled before changing into an old robe and veil that no one but my Car would recognize. We slipped down the halls until I could tell we were in another wing of this large palace. At an ornately carved door, Lasira tapped lightly then whispered to the slave who answered that we were from the House of Eternal Bliss.

She nodded and let us in before leaving herself. The stuffy room smelled of blood and fear. Laital was moaning on the simple pallet that served as his bed and I could see the cramps of labor racking his whole body. I rushed to his side and found a basin of cold water which seemed to be all the comfort he’d been given. Wringing out a cloth, I wiped his face of sweat and tears while he panted hard and choked back another cry.

Lasira was checking between his legs and what she found widened her eyes. “My lord, support him in a squatting position. This baby is coming right now.”

I found the strength to get him upright so I could brace him from behind while he held his belly and pushed as if he had only the strength for one more push. Lasira reached almost inside of him and gently helped the small one emerge with a rush of blood and fluid. I’d forgotten how messy birthing was but then, I’d had the comfort of my lord and a water birth. Why wasn’t Lord Sacralus here with his Chosen and helping him to an easier birth?

The wavering cry of the newly born made me cry at the memory of my little Sar’s first cry. Laital had slumped back against me as if all his strength had fled. “What . . . what is it, Sister?”

“A beautiful little girl, Chosen,” Lasira smiled at the baby and kept on cleaning her up.

“Another puling female,” the cold voice from the doorway to the room made me drop my head so he couldn’t see my eyes. Lord Sacralus walked in and looked down with an expression of disgust. “Laital, you are a failure once again.”

“Please, my lord, please let me keep her with me.” The young-old man in my arms stirred and his appeal would have swayed the god of death himself.

But it didn’t sway his lord. “Nonsense, I’m not feeding a worthless female slave.” He looked down his nose at Lasira who still held the infant. “You – whoever you are, dispose of it and be quick about it.”

I was paralyzed, surely he couldn’t mean what he’d said. Laital sobbed quietly in my arms, “Not this one, too – please not this daughter.”

The hair on the back of my neck was trying to stand straight up. I held on tightly to the other Chosen while Lasira laid the new baby down and slowly stood up. “My lord wishes me to kill this girl child and dispose of her body?”

“Yes, of course, just who are you anyway? You don’t look like the slave who was here before.” He frowned at her and I saw her beautiful green eyes change ever-so-slightly. Suddenly it wasn’t the pleasure slave in front of the lord but the assassin. In a move too swift for me to see it, she moved forward and we watched Lord Sacralus crumple to the ground.

The baby was crying and Laital reached for her with trembling hands. Clutching her to his chest, his gaze was intent on Lasira. “Is he dead?”

“Yes, little one, he shall harm no more babies in this life.” She knelt by his side and stroked back his sweaty hair. “What happened to your other babies, Laital?”

He sighed and kissed the downy head on his chest. “They were all girls so he had them disposed of. Two he exposed by the river where the crocodiles ate them and the other two he had smothered moments after they gave their first cry. He said it was my fault that they were girls and therefore worthless.”

I bathed his face with the damp cloth and he started as if remembering suddenly that two of us had come in. Turning his head to see me, he tried to smile. “Who are you?”

“I am Lasira of the House of Eternal Bliss and because of Lord Sacralus’ desecration of four, almost five females I pronounce Eternal Torment upon him.” Her voice was steely then it softened. “Have no fear, little one, we shall take care of you and your beautiful daughter.”

He nodded and looked down at the sweet little girl he held. “She is beautiful, isn’t she?”

I blinked back tears. “She is the most beautiful little girl that I have ever seen, Laital. Look, she’s ready to nurse.”

”Oh, what do I do? I never got to . . .” he didn’t finish the sad statement but he took direction well and we soon had him nursing her.

Lasira stood and looked indecisive for the first time since we entered the room. “I need to go and find the others, my lord but I can not leave you alone in this place.”

“Go, Lasira, I’ll be fine and I really don’t want to leave just yet.” I smoothed back Laital’s hair and felt him still.

“My lord?” He sat upright and truly looked at me. “You’re Nephrites, the free Chosen.”

“Yes,” I said simply, not knowing what else I should say. “Lord Carthenal will find a way for you and your daughter to remain together. I promise you this.”

A strange tap at the back door brought Lasira up and over to it, a knife springing into her hand from out of nowhere. When she opened it, Carira, Car and Lord Roylant slipped inside. I was so glad to see them. Lasira explained what had happened and I saw the look of horror on my bonded’s face. But the one that surprised me was the hawk lord. His fierce look at the dead lord was followed by a soft glance at Laital.

He also had the solution to our problem. He would enter by the front door asking to see Lord Sacralus so that he could discover the dead body and also protect the Chosen and his child. My lord chuckled but agreed with the plan with one addition. The moment that Laital heard Lord Roylant’s voice, he was to scream out his dead lord’s name, as if he’d just fallen over.

Lasira mentioned that it would look like a heart attack and her serene face told me that even the king’s healers could not say differently. I fussed a bit over Laital and made sure that he and his daughter were comfortable before rising to be held in my lord’s arms. Turning for a last goodbye, I saw such a wistful look on his face that I wanted to gather him into my arms and tell him that ‘it would be all right’.

But from the way that Lord Roylant was looking at him, perhaps happiness was just around the corner for the brave Chosen who’d endured so much pain. My lord’s arms were tight around me and his little whisper of what chastisement I was going to receive made me grow damp with need for him. He chuckled and had Carira check the back hall for servants before hurrying all of us out of there. Lasira and Lord Roylant went one way while we followed Carira back to the suite.

I was exhausted by the turmoil of the last few hours and I must have shown it because the moment we were back in our rooms, Car picked me up and carried me straight back to the bathing chamber. Stripping both of us took but a moment then he was sinking into the hot water with me snuggled tightly to his chest. Now I was really safe, I thought with a sigh.

“Little one, you are braver than a lion.” He kissed my temple and I hummed happily at his praise, even if it was an exaggeration. “You did a good thing this day and I’m very proud of you. I think that Laital will be safe with Roylant since he was the unsuccessful bidder for him five years ago. This time he won’t let him get away even if Phaisel tries for him.”

I hadn’t thought about that. “He wants a Chosen so badly but he would surely treat Laital even worse than Lord Sacralus did. How could a man kill four babies? What evil spirit inhabited his body?”

“Greed goes by many names, my Nephrites, and so does ignorance.” Car was scooping up water with his big hands and soothing long caresses down my back to my cheeks. It felt so good that I had to wriggle over his rising cock. “Sweet heart, is there something you’d like of me?”

Reaching between us to grab his shaft, I smiled as sweetly as I knew how. “This, I want this inside of me, reminding me that in eight months I will be giving birth under much better conditions than poor Laital did.”

He lifted me up and I reached down to guide his sword into my sheath. He seemed to slide forever into my heat until I was finally flush to his heavy thighs. Stretching me wide but not nearly as wide as little Sar had been when I delivered him. Still, he felt big enough and I caressed his bulk with my inner muscles. He moaned a little and his hands gripped my hips to raise me a little before letting me fall back to his legs.

I was already leaking and we’d only been making love for a few moments. Suddenly a picture of a small girl-child came to me and she was even more beautiful than Laital’s. Somehow I knew that the baby I carried was a girl, also. Car would welcome our child no matter what sex it was and so would I. 

I was the luckiest Chosen in the whole world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parallel world action heats up.

********* Nancy/Carira ********* 

We woke up feeling like we were under siege in our dream world and our real lives. George and I both wished we’d been the one to kill Sacralus after we dreamed poor Laital’s sad life. I’d gone and picked up my sweet Amanda and just about hugged her to pieces. Thank God our civilization values females higher than the parallel universe did.

Of course, George reminded me that it hadn’t been that long ago women couldn’t vote and were very much considered second class citizens. Then we both hugged our daughters a little more. We couldn’t take such liberties for granted and hopefully our little girls would inherit a world without any barriers.

I liked Laura Johnson the moment I met her. She was intelligent and brave to have lived through what she did and still done the right thing by coming to Dad. George and I sat down with her and talked for a couple of hours. She was almost 28 because she had to work while she went to school and took an extra two years to finish before being luke-warmly accepted into law school.

Something just clicked between the three of us and George told me during our shower that she thought that Laura was Lasira from the parallel universe. I thought she was right. Dad had mentioned that he saw a golden aura around Laura and Connie when they met. George immediately wanted to do some matchmaking but I thought that if they lived together, it might just happen naturally.

It would be fun to see what transpired. I watched Will wave his arms and crow loudly at the funny squeaky toy that Solomon had brought with him. All the babies had a new stuffed animal sized just right for three month old hands. It was good to see him again and he listened to all of us give him our impressions of what was going on. Laura looked ten times better after a good night’s sleep and Solomon listened to her carefully.

We all had a look at the file folder and I must admit that anger was high by the time it had made the rounds. Mr. Denver was an evil man as far as I was concerned and I wanted something very bad to happen to him. But Dad said that he thought Denver was still not the mastermind behind the problems. Solomon agreed while I blinked and wondered what I’d missed.

There was a notation not in Denver’s hand, a phone number that raised a suspicion in Dad’s mind and Solomon said he’d check it out. He’s got friends in every police department in the state, I think and he had a blank check from Dad to trace this problem straight back to the source of the trouble. I felt better when Solomon shook hands with all of us and promised to bring us some answers.

*** 

I followed Lord Carthenal down the long halls to the king’s private chambers. Lord Roylant joined us in the outer waiting room. The House of Eternal Bliss had good things to say about the hawk lord and I hoped that he would have the winning bid for the Chosen who was finally rid of his foul lord. I still shivered at the evil revealed by my sister, Lasira.

“My lords, the king will see you now.” Kristos bowed and beckoned us within. “Thy Majesty, here are Lords Carthenal and Roylant.”

“Come, come,” the king was wearing casual robes instead of his formal white and gold. “This is a sad time for the peoples of the deer lord. I have sent for Sacralus’ brother, Ahmed Sacra, so that he may be confirmed as the new lord. His three wives mean that he will not be bidding for Laital, the Chosen. I believe that thou were the losing bidder five years ago, Roylant?”

“Yes, Majesty, I was newly confirmed as hawk lord and did not have the resources that are available to me today.” The lord answered. “I still wish to bid for the Chosen and his new daughter. I am willing to free them both and bring up his daughter as my own.”

The king chuckled and patted Lord Roylant’s arm. “Thou have true feelings for the little Chosen and so I shall ask thee to pay 1,000 dokars more than thy last bid. Doest thou remember what that was? Thou may then take them into your rooms.”

“I do indeed. My Majesty, thou are a god among men.” Lord Roylant bowed low. “I shall pay Kristos immediately so that Laital doesn’t need to stay in those apartments any longer. May I be excused?”

The king smiled and waved him away, but he kept a hand on Lord Carthenal’s arm. “Carthenal, I have heard rumors about an attempt to kill me. Tell me what thou hast heard.”

“My Majesty, may I introduce thee to one of the Sisters of the House of Eternal Bliss?” He gestured to me and I went to one knee before the king.

“Ah, so it is true that the High Priestess granted thee her best triad.” The king gestured for me to rise. “What is thy name, Sister?”

“I am known as Carira, My Majesty.” I replied and wondered at the completeness of his information.

“Cesari and I have been friends for many years, young one.” He winked at me and I silently chuckled at the thought of my High Priestess and the King having dinner together. “Now, tell me what thee knows, Sister Carira.”

Asked so plainly, I waited until they were both seated before kneeling in front of them and speaking in a low voice. I spoke of the information that came from the houses of my Sisters, the rumors that had been confirmed and those that still lacked confirmation. The only thing I did not mention was the order to kill Lord Phaisel before he could wreak more harm upon his people.

The king listened quietly, stroking his white goatee. I saw that he was more intelligent than his public actions would indicate. When I finished, he asked several questions, listened to my answers then turned to Lord Carthenal. “Carthenal, what dost thou think of this idea of a zoo of each animal of the great houses?”

“I think the idea is a good one but I have grave reservations about the implementation.” His voice was frustrated. “Did thou have thy own goldsmith look at the crocodile?”

“Yes, he says it is a fine piece of work but nothing is hidden within it. I think the danger will come with one of the others.” He sighed. “I’m having Kristos search the late Lord Sacralus’ rooms to see if he had an animal ready to present at tomorrow’s morning audience.”

“If I may be so bold, Thy Majesty,” I asked hesitantly. When he nodded, I continued. “If such an animal is found, may it be given to one of my Sisters for checking?”

He raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly. “That is probably a very good idea, Sister Carira. In fact, I think I’ll have the crocodile delivered to thy rooms so that thee might examine it also.” He paused and frowned. “Nay, I will have it brought to the chambers next to Lord Carthenal’s. I wish no harm to enter the suite where thy beautiful bonded and son are sleeping and eating.”

“Thou are wise and gracious, My Majesty.” Lord Carthenal bowed from his seat beside the king. “Shall we have an evening audience tonight?”

“Nay, I shall decree a prayer service for the dead at my private chapel. Each of the great lords will be present for the call to prayers then thou shall separate for thy evening meals.” The king winked at the lord. “A few of thee may wish to gather together and Kristos will provide thee with those dishes that we would have eaten tonight. Thy Sister will make sure that nothing but benevolent spices are present.”

Lord Carthenal broke into delighted laughter and it was all I could do not to join him. The High Priestess had never even hinted that the King was so canny a ruler. My next report to her would be an interesting one. For now, I felt much better about the chances of us completing our tasks swiftly and successfully.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

My lord returned with a broad smile on his face and he swept me from my feet to swing me around like he often did with little Sar. “Beloved, we are having dinner tonight with Lord Roylant and his Chosen.”

“Oh, Car, how wonderful,” I hugged him close. “The King allowed him to bid for Laital right away?”

He chuckled and explained what had occurred in the king’s chambers. I helped him change robes for the prayer service while he gave me the task of asking my fellow Chosen what he knew of his late lord’s affairs, especially whether or not he knew anything about this new animal zoo idea. I understood immediately that they feared an animal that such a toady to Lord Phaisel might have had created.

We would move to Lord Roylant’s suite after the call to prayers, all of us. Carira said that she had contacted the local House of Eternal Bliss and they would provide another triad for the evening to watch over our belongings and see that nothing was added to or subtracted from the rooms. I hadn’t even thought of those possibilities and I shivered at the thought finding an asp or tarantula in our beds. 

If Lord Roylant wanted, they would be assigned to him, she said. I certainly hoped he wanted them, especially if Lord Phaisel was angry at the loss of a fellow conspirator. I found I had a very large protective streak for the Chosen who’d suffered so cruelly at the hands of the evil lord. I could not conceive of a man who felt that all women were useless.

I hugged Lasira while she was playing with little Sar and she smiled at me. Sepira took me aside shortly thereafter and asked me to request Laital to submit to an examination by the Sister. She had never seen him but from some of the things we’d told her, she surmised that his ill health might be more than just neglect. I promised her that I would make sure we sequestered ourselves from the lords so he could ask questions he might not want his new lord to hear.

She approved and I plotted how to get Lord Roylant to agree. I’d explain it to Car first then I’d have an ally, I decided. Sar was hungry so we fed him his dinner and dressed him in the light sleep robe so if he fell asleep on the visit, we could carry him back and straight onto his pallet. When my lord returned, he gathered us all together for the trip down the hall, three suites away. Carira stayed to greet the other triad who was due to arrive in a few moments.

A smiling slave opened the door to us and I immediately saw Laital looking rather dazed. He was comfortably ensconced amid soft pillows with the new baby by his side. His robe wasn’t his color at all but Sepira and I had already spoken of creating a few new robes from some of mine. I bowed to Lord Roylant before crossing to the Chosen who was struggling to get up to greet us.

I bade him be still and introduced my son to him. Little Sar was immediately taken with the new baby. “Mama, was I ever this little?”

Sinking to the cushions, I hugged him close. “You were, sweetheart, just as little as this new baby is now. She’ll grow big the way you have.”

“She’s so little that we can’t play,” he pouted just a little and I kissed his cheek.

“But when she gets bigger will you still play with her?” Laital asked him seriously.

“Yes, I will,” he said stoutly and leaned over to kiss the baby’s cheek. “I’ll protect her and show her all the best games. Mama, can I give her one of my toys?”

Laital and I smiled at each other. Then I answered him, “We shall go through the toys that we brought with us and find one that she will like. If there isn’t one then we’ll find one at the market and send it over to Lord Roylant’s house. That’s where she’ll be living now.”

“Good, Sarpendon, we shall look forward to that.” Laital smiled kindly at him then looked at me, dropping his voice. “Lord Nephrites, could we speak privately?”

“Of course we can,” I arose and turned to the lords speaking by the low dining table. “My lords, we are going into the bedchamber and do not wish to be disturbed until dinner comes.”

Laital gasped behind me but Car grinned at me while Lord Roylant nodded with a look of relief. “We’ll send one of the Sisters to tell you when dinner arrives.”

Lasira took the new baby while I helped Laital rise from his comfortable nest. Sar’s nurse brought him and his toys with us and we closed the curtains once we were in the inner chamber. Sepira bowed to the Chosen. “Chosen Laital, I am a Sister of the House of Eternal Bliss. Will you allow me to examine you and ask questions that a healer might ask?”

“Please, Sister, I do not know what to do now.” He burst into tears but these were tears of relief and I hugged him close to give him support. His whole world had changed in the space of an afternoon so I thought him allowed this release. I petted his matted hair and instantly decided that that wasn’t all he was allowed. I gestured to the bathing chamber and Sepira nodded approvingly.

“Laital, I think you need a bath, a shampoo and a massage. Sepira has wonderful hands and that way she can check to make sure that you are healing from the birth.” I pulled far enough away to see his face and he rubbed his eyes the way that little Sar would. I wanted to go back and kill Sacralus all over again for his mistreatment of this gentle soul.

“Yes, thank you that would be nice.” He blinked endearingly and I used the edge of my sleeve to blot away the tears from his blue eyes. With his dark brown skin and curly black hair, he looked a little like someone from Carira’s tribe. 

The bath didn’t take long but he’d obviously never had someone wash his hair before because he was practically purring when I finished massaging his scalp. Sepira asked gentle questions about everything from the soap he used to how regular his bowel movements were. A couple of times she frowned, especially when she asked him about the white ridges on the skin of his back.

And that was the third time that I wished that I could go and kill Sacralus again. Laital shrugged and said that he was clumsy so his lord had regularly beaten him. He flushed in embarrassment while admitting that after each birth, he’d been hung in shackles from the ceiling so his lord could beat him from head to toe for disappointing him. 

There wasn’t a hell bad enough for that despicable man, I decided with an inaudible growl. Sepira looked like she agreed but her voice never changed from the soft timbre that lulled Laital into talking of his life with the lord of the deer. Once out of the tub, Sepira patted his skin dry before having him stretch out on the cushions while she rubbed oil into his back.

I sat beside him, told him to call me Nephrites and asked him what he wanted to know about Lord Roylant. Laital blushed and spoke in a whisper. “Is he a kind man . . . Nephrites?”

Blotting his hair with a soft towel, I combed out the curly locks while I told him all my good memories of our visits to the hawk lord’s lands. He listened wide-eyed then blushed again when I ceased to speak. “Do you think he’ll let me heal before he takes me?”

“Yes he will,” I said flatly and silently promised to make sure of that myself. “Of course, he could use your other sheath until you’ve healed in a month or so.”

Laital looked a little confused. “Other sheath, Nephrites, what other sheath?”

Oh dear, I thought with a look at Sepira, who sighed. “The Chosen have both the female sheath between our legs but our male sheath is between our . . . lower cheeks. My lord uses the male sheath when he doesn’t want me to conceive.”

He was round-eyed with shock. “Behind? You can do that? Lord Sacralus always took me from the front, between my legs. Sometimes I had to take him in my mouth but he didn’t like wasting his seed that way. He . . . he couldn’t harden sometimes so I learned how to pleasure him with my fingers and tongue.”

Sepira handed me the bottle of oil that she was using to massage his skin while I explained what had to be done to get ready to take his lord’s cock into his male sheath. I could see that he couldn’t believe that sex that way would be pleasurable but I was able to tell him that it was even better than the female sheath sometimes. But that led to his innocent question about pleasure. It seemed that he’d never experienced any . . . ever in his entire life.

I was going to have to spend a week on my knees at the house chapel to make up for the terrible thoughts I was having about the late lord’s eternal torment. I was going to have a very long talk with Lord Roylant or maybe have Car do it for me but I was determined that before we left here, Laital would know pleasure at least once. That was a solemn vow and one I took most devoutly.

Lasira interrupted us at that point with a robe in her arms and the news that dinner was here. The robe was marginal at best but it looked like Laital’s favorite so he perked up when he was dressed in it. His hair lay in curls on his shoulders and I hastily wove some crimson beads into the braid by his left ear. He was as pleased as a child with a new toy and hugged me for the small gift.

When we emerged into the outer room, Lord Roylant had eyes for no one but Laital. He seated him by his side with a kiss to his work worn hand. The Chosen blushed and lowered his eyes to his fingers before sneaking a peek up at his new lord. I sat across from them by my lord who welcomed me with a kiss to my lips. I have never been more glad that he bought me that day almost three years before.

We took our time and ate leisurely, talking and laughing about what we’d be doing once home again. My lord spoke of the animal idea and asked Laital if his late lord had commissioned a deer already. Laital had to be coaxed to talk and I feared that he’d been kept silent most of his life. He was so surprised when asked his opinion.

“He had a deer in his traveling trunk, one that moved his head when the antlers were touched. It was, I believe, from the same goldsmith that Lord Phaisel used. In fact, the lord delivered it himself when we got here. It was late or something.” He faltered with all our eyes on him and looked like he wanted to disappear under the low table.

Lord Roylant smiled. “I think our goldsmith will come up with something even better for a hawk. Laital, would you like one of these mints?”

He held it up to his lips and the Chosen blushed but nodded, accepting it from his fingers. That looked very promising and I smiled at him to encourage him. Just then a wavering cry came from the sleep chamber and Lasira poked her head out to ask Laital to come and feed his new daughter. Lord Roylant helped him to his feet and his Chosen accepted his aid with a shy smile.

The moment he disappeared behind the curtain, I leaned over the table and spoke urgently. “Lord Roylant, forgive me if I am too bold but Car will chastise me if so. Laital has never . . . never in any way, shape or form known pleasure. He is a complete innocent about his body except for his female sheath. He’s never had an orgasm, gotten his shaft hard or taken a shaft from behind. Please, you obviously feel something for him and have for some time. Give him time to heal, show him what true pleasure is and love him for himself.”

“You are not too bold, Lord Nephrites.” His dark eyes were so sad when they looked into mine. “I was afraid that Laital was damaged too badly to ever be to me what you are to Car.”

“He can be, Roylant,” Car interposed. “He’s survived a horrible life and never given up. His spirit has been browbeaten into almost non-existence but he still found enough courage to beg for his daughter’s life.”

“I must warn you, Lord Roylant, his spirit isn’t the only thing that has scars.” I told them of the beatings he had endured and saw the same rage in their eyes that had been in mine. We spoke of many things and promised to speak again but I pledged my friendship to my fellow Chosen and Lord Roylant pledged to find ways for us to meet more frequently.

When Laital emerged, flushed with the joy of nursing his daughter, I thought he looked quite beautiful. Lord Roylant stood again to help seat him by his side and this time he left his hand on a slender arm. I don’t think that Laital realized it but his shy glances were the very best kind of flirting and I flirted up at Car with the firm knowledge of what that does to him.

I was going to get loved tonight or know the reason why not. Lord Roylant asked my opinion about cloth for new clothes for his Chosen and I told him that one of the Sisters was an expert sewing woman who had already sent for some bolts of material from the local House of Eternal Bliss. Laital looked like it was the first time he’d ever gotten a new robe and I was afraid that might just be the truth.

Lord Roylant’s look at him was a mixture of love and pain, knowing how abused he’d been but still able to find pleasure in a simple new robe. I thought Laital to be in good hands but I was going to keep an eye on them both for the next few days. Thinking about what might still unfold at the next days audience, I leaned into Car’s side and said a little prayer for all of us.

We just had to win this battle with the evil Lord Phaisel. I had faith that we would since we’d already done so well with his compatriot. Lord Sacralus was basting in hell, I just knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A waiting period ratchets up the tension.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

We kept on living our normal lives, playing with the babies, working in the garden, eating good meals cooked with love and dreaming of other worlds. I was swamped with work but it felt good to be designing what I saw in my head. My clients probably wondered why I had to visit the site or lot where they wanted to build but occasionally one of them understood that the land suggested or even dictated what could be built there.

I kept a list of good contractors, i.e. ones who didn’t take short-cuts or skimmed off profits before buying their building supplies. There were still craftsmen near by and one would lead to finding another one with a casual drop of a name or mention of a former job. They were precious to me so I kept their names locked away in my working files. I even turned down a client whose demands made me feel cold.

My boss, Mr. Sprat could have raised a fuss but I’d brought in so much business already that he simply took the client on himself. Oddly enough, the man decided that he wasn’t ready to build yet and left. I told Carson about it later and we called Solomon to give him his name, in case he had something to do with the nastiness that was being uncovered. I was angry and frightened at the same time that someone could be so cruel as to try and smear Carson’s good name.

He’s a fair man with an honorable sense of ethics and this Denver was an unmitigated bastard as far as I was concerned. How could he even think about using our family life in his campaign? I shuddered to think of what might happen if we were photographed doing something that could be taken out of context. The girls could get away with hugging each other in public but Carson and I had to be even more careful about being circumspect in our touches.

I couldn’t even spread sun tan lotion on his back while we were lying by the newly completed pool. Nancy and George swam every day and we all four took turns taking the babies into the cool water to get them used to it. We were determined to have no accidents in our pool and that meant teaching them to swim from the moment they could take a first stroke.

The grandmothers, Laura, Connie and Hannah all took their turns so we pretty much lived in the water that first month of summer. One side of the pool had shade and one side sun depending on the time of day. Some of the plantings had yet to grow to their full potential but we didn’t want the babies to get burned so we also put in movable umbrellas about eight feet in diameter.

It would have been idyllic if only we didn’t have that ominous cloud on our horizon.

***

While the lords were at the morning audience, I slipped over to see Laital. I was pretty sure that he’d have questions after his first night with his new lord. Sepira came with me while Lasira stayed with Sar in our suite. When the Sister named Karel opened the door to us, I welcomed her smiling greeting.

“Oh, Nephrites,” Laital’s heartfelt cry told me that I’d been right about his questions. “It’s all so confusing. Oh, how pretty!”

Sepira had brought some of the new material with her so we went into the sleeping chamber so Laital could be measured properly. For a few moments, he succumbed to the joy of looking at all the beautiful colors and textures but once Sepira indicated that he should sit down, he did so. He was still moving stiffly after his birthing ordeal but I could already see his natural grace reasserting itself.

I joined him on the pillows and poured us both tea. “Now, I know it’s confusing but what confuses you most?” 

“He touched his lips to mine like Lord Carthenal did to you yesterday. He did it several times both while we were out of bed and within it.” Laital blushed.

Oh dear, we really did have a lot of ground to cover, I thought to myself. “It’s called kissing and it’s very pleasurable. There are many kinds of kisses from greeting kisses like this,” I leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Between friends, this is customary but between lovers there are as many kinds of kisses as there are stars in the sky.”

“Lovers,” he said so wistfully that my heart wept. “I have never had a lover. But last night, he put his tongue in my mouth. That made my stomach flutter and I don’t know why.”

“Ah, that’s one of my favorite kisses of all. You can put your tongue into his mouth, too. Sometimes, Car and I will kiss for long moments, trading tongues back and forth. If you’ve been eating or drinking, the taste is always changing.” I sipped my tea while giving him a little time to think about that. “Even better are the kisses you place on his body or him upon yours.”

He flushed again and dropped his eyes. “He . . . kissed,” he fumbled a bit with the new word he’d just learned, “he kissed my throat and then he brushed his lips over my nipples. I felt so odd and my shaft hardened a little so he kissed me there. He actually put his lips on my shaft and sucked. Seed came right out of me and it felt good.”

Poor little one, I thought compassionately. “You spoke of kissing your former lord’s shaft but between lovers, both like to take turns. Or so it is with Car and me. I like his taste so usually I swallow his seed.”

He made a gesture of distaste. “My . . . former lord tasted bitter and sour. I hated swallowing his seed but I had no choice.” His eyes widened a little. “I saw Lord Roylant’s shaft last night. It is huge! It will probably kill me to take him inside of me.”

I bit my lip and swallowed hard before answering. “How long was he? Use your hand to show me.”

Laital held out his fingers and measured from his wrist out to his longest finger. About eight dokars long and perhaps three dokars thick, I thought approvingly. That size would give him much pleasure but how to reassure him that he wouldn’t be killed by his lord’s cock?

“That is an excellent size, Laital. Once you have been stretched and have taken him a few times, you will grow to love it in either sheath.” I reassured him.

He looked unconvinced and still worried.

“Chosen, would you permit me a demonstration of the pleasure to be found with your female sheath?” Sepira laid down the fabric that was quickly becoming a robe and the Laital’s Sister nodded approvingly to her charge.

Laital was wide-eyed but he agreed and soon Sepira had him naked on the cushions. I distracted him with soothing kisses to his throat and shoulders, wishing that my kisses would banish the scars I could feel there. Sepira stroked his rising shaft to full hardness then kissed her way down to his female opening where she must have immediately found his sweet spot to judge from his moan.

Excellent, that bode well for his lord’s future pleasure and his own. Laital was shaking all over with the force of his first climax and his nipples seeped a drop or two of milk. As if the baby knew that, she woke up and whimpered for her breakfast. Karel brought her to her mother and Laital nursed her with such a beaming smile that I silently cursed the name of his former lord with every bad curse I knew.

He thanked Sepira for showing him something new about his body and we chatted about what his new home would be like and how he might want to change things to better suit him. I could see from his expression that he’d never been asked his opinion about his surroundings. Sepira and Karel were whip-stitching so quickly that Laital’s new robe was almost complete when the outer room door opened. Laital looked up with a small freezing motion that told me more than words how much he’d feared his old lord.

I helped him back into his morning robe and took his hand to lead him out to greet his new lord. Car was with him and his fond smile brought me to his side in an instant so we could share our lips after our separation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laital bow to his lord then shyly reach up to kiss his cheek. Lord Roylant beamed down at him and softly caressed his Chosen’s lips with his own. It was more comforting than passionate but I thought that would come with time.

Our lords sat and we served them the tea and cakes that the kitchens had sent down to us. The cool peppermint tea was soothing on a hot day and both the lords unfastened their robes to let out the heat. Laital kept sneaking peeks at his new lord’s chest and I got the impression that Roylant’s dark curls fascinated him. There was a whole new world of textures, tastes and sights awaiting my fellow Chosen and I wished that I could be there to watch his introduction into passion.

That was rather naughty of me; I thought and smilingly flirted with my lord. He chuckled and drew me closer to kiss me again. I spread my hands on his chest and plucked his nipples gently the way he likes me to and he drew me closer yet until I was sitting in his lap. I could feel his shaft rising beneath me and I wriggled just a bit to tease him. His chuckle made us break apart our lips.

“My naughty Nephrites, is there something your poor, aging lord can do for you?” He teased me, kneading my cheeks with his big hands.

“I have an itch, my lord that only you can scratch.” I batted my eyes at him and Lord Roylant laughed out loud while Laital blushed, a small smile crossing his lips. Good, he needed to see that laughter was a part of passion, I thought before rising to my feet. “If my most virile and magnificent lord would follow me back to our rooms, I promise to help him forget the no doubt boring meeting from which he just came.”

Car laughed and rose to his feet. “It appears that I’m being seduced for lunch, Ro. I will see you both at the evening audience.”

“Both?” I asked for Laital since he was too shy.

“Ro is declaring Laital’s freedom and his adoption of his daughter.” My lord said with satisfaction.

Laital burst into tears at that and Lord Roylant immediately took him into his arms. “You deserve your freedom, Laital. We are still so new to each other, little one but in time I hope that we can find the happiness that Car and Nephrites have found.”

Laital sniffed hard and smiled at him. “I want that too, my lord. I never want you to regret buying me.”

“That will never happen, sweetheart,” he kissed each tear from his face. “Now, I think that someone else wants lunch and doesn’t want to wait.”

The baby was crying and Laital looked torn in two, wanting to go to her and yet wanting to savor the feeling of his lord’s strong arms. But Sepira and Karel came out of the sleeping chamber, one holding the baby and the other holding out Laital’s new robes. They were a beautiful crimson and gold, both flattering to his dark complexion. He was going to look ten years younger and even more beautiful when he appeared in court this time. 

While his attention was distracted by both the baby and robe, I pulled Lord Roylant’s head down to mine and whispered that he needed to go slow since Laital was afraid of his . . . size. I made a vague gesture below his waist and it was a close race of who between the two of us would blush the hardest. Car’s eyebrow went up and I knew I’d be reporting in full what had happened while the lords were away.

I fully expected to have trouble walking by the time the evening audience came.

********* Hannah/Laital ********* 

There were tensions outside our home but none within. I’d have never believed that four infants and four newlyweds could all co-exist in such harmony. Connie was a sweet girl and such a help with all the chores that four babies engendered that I wasn’t run off my feet the way that I feared I might be.

Life was good except for the oddest thing. I’d always dreamed small black and white dreams but lately I’d been dreaming in Technicolor and the dreams were . . . well, I’d never even imagined this kind of world. I was uncertain where they were coming from but I knew *why* I was dreaming such passionate scenes. Solomon Frisco was back in our lives and he made me feel things that I hadn’t felt in years.

Something inside of me yearned for a lover’s touch after all the years alone. I don’t know why it was Solomon that made my heart beat more quickly, but beat more quickly it did whenever he was within sight or sound. After one of the family meetings, he’d come out to the kitchen and I’d serve him some of my baking and a nice hot cup of coffee.

We’d talk of little nothings but gradually, we began to share some of our personal history. Memories of forty years ago didn’t hurt so much now and we both had our share of regrets for paths not taken. So, when I started dreaming small x-rated movies at night, I just chalked it up to hormones and enjoyed them.

*** 

My lord sat beside me while I nursed my little girl, his arm around me and his lips nuzzling my temple. “You are beautiful like this, Laital, your robe open and your tiny child suckling at your breast. Every hour I’m away from you feels like a day. Did Nephrites answer some of your questions?”

I felt like I’d been blushing nonstop for days. “Yes, my lord, he explained about kissing and how pleasurable it is.” I risked a quick look at him. “It is pleasant to . . . kiss you.”

“Good,” he smiled at me and brushed his lips over mine again, the tip of his tongue gently tickling my lips until I opened to him.

His tongue is rougher than mine, I thought in a daze of emotions and it felt huge but I dared to caress it with my tongue and he liked it. I could feel him smiling and I wanted to smile, too. It was all so new and different but every moment pushed the bad old memories away while replacing them with exciting new ones.

“Sweet, you taste so sweet, little Laital.” His lips murmured while scattering kisses all over my face. “Is she done yet?”

I opened my eyes and looked down to find my nipple falling from her lips. She was indeed asleep and Karel took her from me to place her in the little cradle that my lord had found somewhere for her. When I would have closed my robes, his hand stopped me.

“I wish to explore your tempting body, sweet Laital.” His hand gently cupped my swollen breast and his thumb brushed lightly over the distended nipple. “Will you let me touch you and give you pleasure?”

Nodding, I couldn’t have spoken a word if my life depended on it and he seemed to understand. Unfastening my robe the rest of the way, he bared my worn body to his sight and I wished desperately that all the scars and stretch marks would magically disappear. But he seemed not to notice them for his hands touched me everywhere and his lips followed each touch.

I was drowning in pleasure and when my shaft burst for the second time this day, I thought I’d died and gone to paradise. He licked my seed from my skin then shared my taste with me, which I thought was quite decadent. Then he tenderly laid me back onto the cushions and suckled at my breast, which brought back that funny feeling in my stomach again.

The curly chest hair that had so fascinated me tickled me everywhere, especially where my shaft lay between us. I could feel his giant shaft firming and I shivered at the thought of taking it inside of me. How could it possibly feel good, the way that Nephrites had said it would?

“Don’t be afraid, little one. He’s not coming inside of you until you are ready.” He kissed me tenderly and I blushed again at his reading of my thoughts. “Does he seem so very big and frightening to you?”

The wistful tone in his voice made me take hold of my courage. I slid a hand down between us and grasped him for the first time. He felt so alive in my fingers, his velvet soft skin more tender than I was used to. He caught his breath and began to pull away, afraid that he was forcing me to do something I didn’t want to do. But my heart had already begun to belong to him and I was learning to trust again so I followed him until I was lying half on top of him.

“He is much bigger than any shaft I have ever seen but Nephrites says that he will feel – he will feel good inside of me once you stretch my sheath. Um, both of my sheathes.”

His eyes lit up and his smile was rather boyish when he hugged me close. “I promise to wait until you tell me that you’re ready.”

I sat up and pondered his big shaft standing upright between his legs. He was bigger than me by half so he was definitely bigger than my old lord but his warmth called to me and I slid my hand up and down him, watching a tear of seed form upon his crown. I wouldn’t be able to swallow him the way I had Lord Sacralus but perhaps if I could stretch my lips around his flared crown that would suffice for now.

So I tried and discovered that his seed tasted at the very least bland, not sour. He moaned just a bit and I checked to be sure that it was a good moan before smiling around his shaft and rubbing my tongue over the tender skin I found. Five minutes later, he was still hard and I didn’t know what to do. His stamina was wonderful but my lips were getting tired.

He sat up and cupped my face with his big hands. “Sweetheart, that’s enough for now. I don’t want you getting too tired.”

“But you didn’t come,” I said with downcast eyes. “I’m not doing it right.”

He kissed me harder than ever before and I finally understood what Nephrites had meant about different tastes and the many kinds of kisses there were. This one was passionate and reminded me of what I’d felt like at sixteen, excited about belonging to a great lord and sure that I would be loved.

Finally we had to breathe and he cradled my face in those warm hands of his. “You’re doing just fine, sweetheart. I’ll show you how I pleasure myself then you’ll know how to help me come.”

“You could . . . come inside me.” I offered, trying not to look at the shaft that loomed ever so large near my female sheath.

“Not yet, Laital, not until we know that you’re completely healed.” He kissed the tip of my nose. “And definitely not until we know that you can’t get pregnant. I will never force you to bear me children.”

That was perhaps the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and that’s when I gave him all my heart. “Thank you, my lord. But I liked carrying my babies until I saw that He would never allow them to live if they were girls. You don’t mind girls?”

“I will always love any child of yours that blesses our lives.” He promised me with his hand over his heart. “Until then, however, perhaps I can show you the pleasure that comes from utilizing your male sheath?”

I nodded slowly, I still couldn’t see how that would be pleasurable but he just laughed and showed me how to grip his shaft firmly and rub up and down until long thick ropes of his seed sprang forth. Since I hadn’t been able to suck him to climax, I did the next best thing and licked his salty skin clean. Perhaps Nephrites was right and I would learn to enjoy making love.

Once we redressed, I brought him his lunch and we fed each other the small savories that the kitchen had sent up. Sister Jarwhal had tasted it all so it was safe for us to eat. I’d never been so comfortable before. Lord Roylant kept his arm around me the entire meal and kissed me between bites so I was never sure which was coming next, food or a kiss.

I liked it. I liked being important to someone. When little Jasmine woke up hungry again, Karel brought her to me and I nursed her right there at the table. Feeling her tiny lips suckle at my nipple made me want to cry and I said another prayer for the four babes that I’d never been able to nurse.

Lord Roylant seemed to know when I became sad because he started telling me how beautiful I was nursing our daughter and how it would be when one day in the far future, I nursed another child. I looked at him with my heart in my eyes and silently promised him that that vision would not be so very far away as all that.

He kissed me again and that funny feeling in my stomach and between my legs appeared. I’d have to talk to Nephrites some more and have him show me what he meant about my male sheath. But for now, I let Karel take the baby when she fell back asleep and let my lord pull me to my feet so we could take a nap before bathing. He liked sleeping naked and he really liked pulling me into his arms so we could sleep intertwined together.

I thought that I could learn to like that, too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next move is made.

********* Carson/Carthenal ********* 

Solomon traced the number back to Senator McCarthy’s office in the U.S. Senate. This underground targeting of us would have to be handled expeditiously or the wrath of the entire government could yet land squarely on our heads. The FBI was of no use to us since they seemed hell-bent on helping the Senator root out Communists under every bed. I had an old friend in the CIA and I left a message with his answering service, inviting Robert over for drinks and dinner so he could meet my wife and our new twins.

Not so new now, I thought, gazing fondly at the four month old twins lying on the cushions by the pool. They were trying to roll over and I knew that crawling wouldn’t be far away once they mastered that trick. They were absolutely the best babies in the world and I loved being able to spend time with them. I lived for the weekends when I could shut away the rest of the world and spend time with my lovers and our children.

I was blessed with joy and thought myself the luckiest man in the world.

*** 

Nephrites scrubbed my back and kissed the nape of my neck. “Sweet Car, you are the most wonderful lord in the world. Do you truly think that Lord Roylant will be patient with Laital? He’s so frightened of everything and he’s been so terribly abused. He didn’t even know what kissing was.”

I turned to bring him into my arms for one of our achingly sweet kisses. After feasting on his mouth, I pulled far enough away to answer him. “I think that Ro loves him very much and always has. It’s one of the reasons that he never married. According to our laws, he could have a wife and a Chosen but he took no wife because I think his heart was bound to Laital’s even then.”

He nodded slowly. “Even though we’re bonded, Car, you could still take a wife.”

Chuckling, I laid back and pulled him close to me. “Where would I find the energy to make love to my voracious bonded and a wife, too? No, it’s much better that I keep you happy and satisfied so you can continue to pamper me in the style to which I’ve become accustomed.”

His smile lit the room and he kissed me long and hard while plucking at my nipples until I was completely firm again. Sliding into his female sheath, I reveled in the tight heat that was always waiting for me. He sighed or maybe it was me, it didn’t matter since we were both content with our position. He flexed his inner muscles around me and I spared a thought for my friend.

May Laital soon heal so that they could experience the joy that was ours.

We made love leisurely until we both came with a sigh instead of a shout. After a short nap, I watched while the Sisters gilded my beautiful lily. This robe was new and most assuredly created today. The heavy silk both revealed and concealed his body, giving tantalizing hints of his exquisite form. The blue was so deep that it shaded into purple and the beaded headdress was made of the same color beads.

He was going to turn heads when we went to the king’s audience and I would watch with a smug air that would send Phaisel mad with envy. I’d already heard through Carira that the crocodile lord had beaten a slave to death when he discovered that Laital was beyond his grasp.

I pitied the slave but said a prayer of thanks that the poor Chosen had found a better fate. Ro would treat him like the most delicate of gold filigree until he was healed completely. Carira also mentioned very off-handedly that it was the male who determined the sex of the baby when a Chosen became pregnant. So Roylant had a better than even chance that Laital would bear him a son, eventually.

The way that my sweet Nephrites had championed Laital’s cause told me that there would be much visiting for the next few months until it became uncomfortable for him to travel easily. He carried my child within his firm body and I wished that we were home so that I could take him back to bed.

“I know what you’re thinking but you can’t.” His laughter brought a smile to my lips and I arose to kiss him while Sepira and Lasira stepped back with laughing faces. Even my son laughed at me and I would have pouted but Nephrites whispered what delights he had in store for me tonight and I smiled instead.

“I shall hold you to that, beloved. Now, I suppose that you wish to go visit Ro and Laital to make sure that he is as beautiful as is possible to make him?” I gathered an armful of bonded at that statement and I held him lightly so as not to crush his new robe. In truth, I was curious to see how freedom and the new robe might transform the other Chosen.

Half an hour later, I was witness to a most amazing sight. Laital came shyly out of the sleeping chamber where the Sisters and my bonded had been busy. The crimson and azure beads of the headdress set off his beautiful blue eyes. The new robe of heavy crimson silk rustled with each movement and he looked anxiously at Ro when my friend was struck dumb with amazement.

“You are more beautiful each time I see you, sweet Laital.” Ro said after I pinched his ass hard. He smiled at him and crossed to kiss him before making sure that his veil was secure.

“Thank you, my lord.” Laital’s eyes were smiling and that was the first time I’d seen that.

Nephrites looked quite smug when he came to my side and I kissed him before bringing up his own veil. I would share his sweetness with no one but my dearest friend. We left the rooms of the hawk lord and made for the king’s throne room together with us going first since Roylant had a petition for the king and petitioners always came last.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

Laital looked so beautiful that I was sure that Lord Roylant would fall even more deeply in love than he was already. I could hear the whispers race around the throne room when we entered, me behind Car and Carira behind me. Sepira had fashioned another robe for me using some of the new fabric from the House of Eternal Bliss. It was lovely and Car had told me that it made my eyes look even more beautiful than usual.

That was nice to hear and I bowed before the king before moving to the place where we’d stood the day before. So much had changed since then that I felt as if a mighty desert wind had swept through and made all new again. Lord Roylant was announced then and he entered with Laital three paces behind him with Karel by his side. The whole room went silent for a long heartbeat before a hum of whispers began.

‘Hah! Lord Phaisel, see what is beyond your reach.’ I said silently across the room while my fellow Chosen sank to the ground in obeisance behind his new lord.

“My Majesty, I petition thy grace for the Chosen slave known as Laital. I bought him yesterday and today I beg thee to allow me to free him, adopt his daughter Jasmine as my own and bond with him now and for always.” Lord Roylant surprised everyone with that last request, even me.

The king chuckled and nodded, gesturing to the hawk lord to bring Laital to his feet. I could feel the shocked surprise from the dazed Chosen but also the dawning hope that this time, he’d found true happiness. I know not what passed between their eyes when he raised him to his feet but I thought it was probably love on both sides.

“Come here, child.” The king arose and stepped down to face the pair. “Dost thou accept thy freedom, Chosen Laital?”

He nodded and said yes, very, very faintly.

“Good, then it is my honor to grant thee and thy new daughter thy freedom. And wilt thou bond with my Lord Roylant of the hawk people?” He asked him.

This time, I think everyone heard his yes. That was just so sweet that I had tears in my eyes.

“Excellent, Lord Roylant and Chosen Laital, I pronounce thee bonded. May thee both have many long years of health and happiness among thy people.” He kissed Laital’s cheek then the hawk lord’s and sent them to their place two lords down from us. 

Ascending his throne again, he looked out over the audience and smiled. “It is both a sad and happy time. We say goodbye to an honored lord and give welcome to our newest. I have confirmed Lord Ahmed Sacral to be the next Lord of the Deer people and he will arrive tomorrow for his presentation to the court. Dinner tonight will be taken separately since there is still one more day of mourning to be observed. I will see all of thee tomorrow at noon.”

“My Majesty,” Lord Phaisel’s oily tones made my ears hurt. “Though Lord Sacralus is no more, I think he would have wanted thee to have his offering for thy new display. I know he brought it with him for he told me he’d commissioned a deer for thy pleasure.”

Kristos came forward and bowed to the king. “My Majesty, a deer was found among the departed lord’s luggage. I have it still in its original basket if it would please thee to receive it.” 

I held my breath and tried not to watch while the king clapped his hands in glee and told him to bring it forth. Carira had found the hidden needle and Sepira had identified the poison tainting it. The deer was well cleaned and the needle removed so none would be stabbed by accident. The king knew exactly what to do when he pulled it out of its white silk bedding.

It truly was a work of art and he petted it like he had the crocodile yesterday. The antlers were triggered by rubbing its nose and the whole head moved from side to side like a wild deer’s might. The king delighted in it and beckoned Kristos to come and take it for placement with his other treasures.

“Very nice work, my lords, thou shall find it difficult to match these two beautiful creatures. I look forward to receiving thy totems.” He smiled at everyone and got up to briskly walk down the steps and out of the throne room followed closely by Kristos.

I looked hastily at Lord Phaisel and found an utterly blank expression on his face. He had to be wondering if the mechanism had failed or if he’d been found out. I hoped it worried him to death, I thought vindictively. Car signaled me to follow him and we exited the throne room while the other lords gossiped back and forth. I heard the Leopard Lord congratulate Lord Roylant on his bonding and that made me very happy.

Soon Laital would know how much he was loved and wanted. I’d see if he had more questions for me or if he trusted his lord to initiate him into the remaining mysteries of loving. We made it back to our rooms with a sigh of relief and almost immediately, servants came knocking with invitations to dine with this lord or that one. Car gave them all the same answer – not tonight.

Thank goodness, I thought with another sigh of relief. I wanted to put on my comfortable old robe, play with my son and have dinner with Lord Roylant and Laital. I smiled when I thought how surprised I’d been at being called ‘lord’. Sweet Laital had gone from being a slave to being a bonded lord. It would take a while for him to truly grasp all the changes in his life.

Car played with our son for a bit then changed robes again to visit with some of the other lords. I knew he was testing the opinions of some of them. Lord Phaisel had his own followers but some of the in-between-lords were of unknown loyalty. Some, like the Lord of the Elephants who was so wrapped up in his scholarly research that he barely knew the king’s name, were true unknowns.

But I knew that Car would find out because he was very good at that. So I played with our son and fed him myself from the lovely basket of oranges that Kristos had sent. I reclined against the cushions of the sleeping chamber and listened to Lasira tell Sar a story. What alerted me to danger, I have no idea but suddenly I felt a cold chill enter the room and I sat upright instantly.

The Sisters went on the alert at the same moment and I watched in horror as one of the deadly leaping spiders of the desert crawled over the side of the basket of oranges. Sepira stepped in front to draw its attention away from me while Lasira lifted Sar from the cushions and turned away so the spider had her back as a target if he sprang.

I was hardly breathing when out of nowhere a knife soared through the air and stabbed it into the orange it had hatched from. Carira walked over and stuck another knife into him while I began to shake all over. Car strode in and took in the scene at a glance, coming at once to me and lifting me into his arms. I clutched him tightly and almost couldn’t breathe at his own tight grip.

Sar’s curious questions brought me out of my panic and Lasira calmly showed him the spider and told him about where those creatures lived. She made up a little story about how it must have crawled into the orange as it grew on its tree and got picked and sent far away from his original home. Carira told him that he could have gotten sick if the spider had bitten him and that’s why she had to kill it. She also promised that she’d show him how to throw a knife when he got a little older.

That satisfied him completely and I was able to reassure him that everything was fine now. I felt how pale I was and after Sepira had searched the bathing chamber, Car took both of us into the bath so they could search the rest of the rooms again. Sar had a hundred questions and Car patiently answered them all while making sure that both of us were squeaky clean.

I finally grew calm enough to make sure my lord was adequately cleaned also. It would be some time before I would be able to eat an orange again, I thought silently while smiling at my sweet son. And just like that I was so coldly angry that my teeth ached at their clenching. Lord Phaisel would be dead if I had anything to say about it. And I wanted to plant the dagger in his heart myself.

I was able to hide my feelings from Sar but not from my bonded. His strong hand lifted my chin and he looked deep into my soul. “Beloved, all will be well; I swear this on my sacred honor.”

Nodding, I accepted his vow and knew that if I could then I would help him in any way I could. 

********* Hannah/Laital ********* 

One of Lord Carthenal’s Sisters came to the door and spoke with our Sister Jarwhal. Lord Roylant had just returned from visits to some of the other lords and he listened while his face grew black with anger. I trembled since that had always meant a beating for me when my former lord had gotten bad news. But he simply picked me up and carried me into our bathing chamber, asking Sister Karel to bring Jasmine in with us.

It seemed we were going to bathe again and I smiled at that wonderful pleasure. Once a week was all that I’d been allowed before and this was true decadence to bathe twice in one day. Gathering my courage, I ventured to ask what was wrong. My lord soaped his hands and began to clean me while telling me of the deadly spider that had been sent to Nephrites and his lord.

I shivered all over and he swept me into his arms to kiss me. I couldn’t be afraid after that wonderful kiss and the tingly way he made me feel so I simply smiled and let him wash me how he willed. But eventually he let me wash him and I got to run my hands all over his big hard body. He had a few scars here and there, mostly on his arms and shoulders.

He explained that when training a new hawk or kestrel, accidents could happen. Claws and beaks could leave scars that healed slowly. I boldly kissed each one, which led to more achingly sweet kisses from my lord. My brain was reeling after all the changes that had occurred since I birthed my daughter the day before. I only prayed that this wasn’t some dream from which I’d awake.

I wanted it to be true. I wanted to be bonded to the handsome man who stood before me. I wanted so many things that I was afraid the gods would deem me greedy. But my lord just kept giving me more wonderful memories to treasure. Simbal came in while we were drying each other and told us that the rooms were safe. She didn’t say if they had found anything but then I didn’t want to know.

I hate spiders with a passion and the thought of seeing even a dead one made me shiver. My lord comforted me again and swept me up in his arms for the short walk into the bed chamber where he decreed that we were going to take a nap before dinner. The Sisters disappeared into the outer room, taking Jasmine who was still asleep with them. I was left alone with my bonded who cuddled me close and seemed intent on tasting every square dokar of skin that I had. It felt so very good that I wanted to purr.

“Sweetheart, are you all right?” He asked me gently. “I know that I didn’t ask you before hand but it felt so right that I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“Our bonding?” I asked to make sure that I was following him. His nod was almost shy and I smiled up at him, letting my fingers smooth over his slightly bristly cheeks. He would need to shave again before dinner, I thought absentmindedly. “I would have been too frightened to say yea or nay, my lord. But oh, I am glad that you wanted me that much.”

I was blushing again but I don’t think he minded because he was busy kissing me over and over. My whole body was so hot and tight that I thought I’d go mad. When he gripped my shaft, I spent myself immediately. I puddled into a small heap while he petted me and cleaned my stomach of my seed with his tongue. That felt so good that I wanted to make him feel that way.

So I sat up and began to run my hands down his body, making sure I watched his reactions to see which touch pleased him most. His nipples were hidden among the wiry hair that grew so profusely on his broad chest. I am hairless there so it felt wonderful to my skin like a thousand little hands tickling me. The muscles across his chest flexed beneath me and I suddenly felt powerful to so affect him.

His eyes were hot on mine and I liked that. I liked that very much so I moved to his groin and the tall shaft that stood so proudly. I knew more now so I firmly gripped him with both hands and rubbed briskly while my lips kissed the soft skin of his crown and he moaned above me. I smiled and redoubled my efforts and was rewarded a few moments later with his seed.

I caught most of it this time and smiled triumphantly at him when his long arms pulled me up to his lips. We kissed again so he could taste himself upon my tongue. His hands caressed my back all the way down my cheeks and I thought about what Nephrites had said about my male sheath giving pleasure. Suddenly I was curious about that so I dared to ask my lord.

“Lord Roylant, what is . . . is the male sheath that Nephrites told me about?” I looked down into his dark eyes and saw him smile.

“I want to hear you call me Ro, sweet Laital.” He said and raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

“Ro, tell me about the pleasure to be had from . . . that,” I said daringly.

“Beautiful Laital, every man has an entrance through which we pass our wastes but hidden deep within it is a gland that gives sweet pleasure when touched by finger or shaft.” His voice flowed over my senses like the richest honey and all I did was wiggle a little when his fingers drifted down my cleft. There was a little tingle there near my small hole when he brushed against it and I parted my legs some more so he had room to do whatever it was he was going to do there.

“But,” he stopped and reached above his head for the bottle of oil that Sister Sepira had used yesterday for my massage. “But that passage doesn’t grow damp like your female sheath does so oil is necessary to smooth the way. Are you sure that you want me to show you this now?”

“Yes, I want to give you the pleasure that you’ve given me.” I wiggled a little more and thought that his shaft was going to rise again. That thought filled me with glee instead of alarm and I smiled down at him again.

That brought me another kiss while he rolled us so he lay between my legs, his shaft nudging the sheath between my legs. Not even that could make me fear him and his size. He was my bonded and I belonged to him for all time. I hadn’t lied when I said that I’d enjoyed carrying a child, loathing only the lord who seemed to look upon me as a necessary evil for his house.

“Not yet, little love,” he remonstrated with me and I grew contrite, afraid that I’d overstepped my boundaries. “One day I shall come there and you will carry our child in comfort and love. But not today sweetheart, today is for showing you just a taste of new pleasure.”

I smiled again and watched while he rubbed oil between his hands, coating every finger carefully before setting the bottle aside. He explained every touch and even brought back the fire in my female parts the way that Sister Sepira had before. I’d never known my body could ever feel such beauty and I just went from one new sensation to another. When he slid a finger between my cheeks, I felt the fire come again and he slid in a finger slowly, sparking new feelings of fullness.

One finger became two and the burn was extreme but suddenly he touched something inside of me that made me moan. He checked first to be sure that I was enjoying it then chuckled and leaned down to suck my rising shaft into his hot mouth. Repeatedly he rubbed that magic spot and moved up and down on my rock hard shaft until I burst into flames and gave him my seed yet again.

Slowly he removed his fingers and cuddled me close to him so my head was right over his heart. “Did you like that, sweetheart?”

“I loved it.” I licked the nipple near my chin. “Once we are alone tonight, I want you to sheath your mighty sword in my sheath.” I raised my head to look into his eyes. “I’m not afraid anymore, Ro. I want it all. I want all of you.”

He pulled me atop him again and kissed me tenderly until we had to breathe. “Then you shall have all of me, sweet Laital. Talk with Nephrites after dinner so he can answer any questions you might have. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, beloved.” I was suddenly calm and composed, not feelings I was used to but being bonded seemed to have freed my spirit to think new thoughts and desire new things. Ro made me feel so good that I wanted to make him feel even better. 

He chuckled and ran his oily hands over my back, massaging all my muscles into bliss. I’d have to do that for him later. I didn’t think the therapeutic massage that I’d learned from the priests and never used was quite what he was doing because instead of calming me, it was waking me up all over. My skin tingled, my nipples dripped milk for him to lick and my inner muscles had a new ache to consider.

If only we had enough time to savor these delights before anything else happened, I thought with an inaudible sigh. Jarwhal’s voice came through the curtain, telling us that Lord Carthenal’s Sister Carira had brought an invitation for us to join them in their suite for the evening meal.

Ro sighed and told her we’d be out shortly. Then he kissed me hard and rolled us both out of bed. He went to wash and shave once more while I got out fresh robes for us to wear. I only had the one new robe but it wouldn’t do for dinner so I pulled out the best one of my old robes. Oh well, I thought, Nephrites won’t care what I wear and Lord Carthenal will only have eyes for him anyway.

Karel came in just then with fabric hanging over her arm and a smile on her face. “My lord, I was able to finish another robe this evening. It will be just right for a family dinner between friends.”

I thanked her profusely and stroked the honey-gold silk that flowed from tiny pleats over my shoulders down to my feet. Ro came out and immediately told me how beautiful I was. I loved it when he said that and I blushed again until I helped him into his own soft green robe with the hawk figured sash.

Dinner would be fun and then my lord would make me his, completely. I was looking forward to that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension mounts.

********* Nancy/Carira ********* 

I was pissed off in both worlds. In the parallel world, Phaisel had managed to get an assassin into our private apartments, even if it was only a spider. That was a blot on Carira’s honor that would not go unpunished. I was mad as hell and he was going to regret ever targeting my family.

In the here and now, Solomon Frisco had followed a trail of corruption that led all the way back to a strange conspiracy of business interests. The FBI was running around ‘finding’ Communists for that idiot McCarthy and ignoring the way that this consortium was slowly taking over the country. They’d procured influence by buying the politicians, judges and law enforcement officers that they could, then used them to get the laws and judgments they wanted.

David Denver was one of their paid lackeys and would no doubt hand down judgments that would benefit the Council of Nine, as they were known. They were used to being ruthless and took a proactive approach to what they wanted. That’s why a smear campaign against Dad would make sure that he would never be considered a serious candidate for a judgeship.

The conspiracy was vast and I felt like our family was very, very small in fighting-back resources. But Dad remained calm and he said that we’d be all right. He’d gotten a phone call that made him smile and when he told us that Robert McCall was coming for dinner, I felt better myself. The debonair man was almost as dangerous as my alter-ego was.

Our home remained calm and protective, it was only when we went shopping or into the outer world that I felt the weight of the opposition against us. I refused to let them win so I met with old friends, played tennis with Bess weekly at the country club, had lunch twice a week with my husband and generally kept myself busy. Of course, during it all I held my babies close and watched them grow.

I was a lucky woman to have my heart’s desires fulfilled so young.

*** 

We’d been fooled by a fake orange glued together with a cool odorless gel that dissolved in the heat of the room, releasing the deadly spider. It was only the favor of the many-eyed goddess that the spider had taken a moment to orient himself before leaping. That and the quick actions of my Sisters had saved Lord Nephrites and his son. I was going to carve out Lord Phaisel’s black heart and feed it to the vultures for this.

Lord Carthenal didn’t blame us for our failure but I still felt the pain of knowing we’d allowed danger to enter his secure retreat. Lord Nephrites put a good face on his fear but we could all sense his shock and worry for his son and bonded. This would not happen again. Sepira stayed behind to make sure that nothing else entered their rooms while they were at dinner with the hawk lord and his Chosen.

The other triad had secured their rooms and every bit of food was picked up in the kitchens by Karel and Jarwhal. Nothing was going to disturb their dinner. Karel’s nose for poisons was as keen as my own Sepira’s so I didn’t fear another attack from that quarter. 

The two great lords acted at ease but I could see the tension in their necks and shoulders. Their bondeds would have their work cut out for them tonight in relieving the muscle strains. Little Sarpendon was having great fun eating with the big people and he made everyone laugh with his comments. 

The two Chosens fed their lords by hand and I could see the bond deepening between the hawk lord and his bonded. Lord Laital looked years younger and was displaying a dry sense of humor that delighted his lord and their friends. My fellow Sisters would have a good home with the people of the hawk.

Of course, it would be better with the dangerous Lord Phaisel out of the way. I plotted while I took my leave to go and check with my sources among the other lords. I picked up little tidbits from several different informants including one of a strange odor coming from his suite this trip. But nothing indicated what he planned next. He appeared to be working completely on his own this time and that puzzled me.

Perhaps he was getting desperate at each failure, I thought to myself and slipped back into the hawk lord’s rooms. Little Sar had fallen fast asleep in his mother’s lap and Lord Nephrites was curled in his lion lord’s fond embrace. Across from them, Lord Roylant held his bonded close while he nursed the new girl child. That was a very satisfying sight and I said another prayer to the many-eyed goddess for allowing Lasira to destroy the evil Lord Sacralus.

The Chosen would be well taken care of for the rest of his life, the way he should have been from the beginning. I had an idea that now that Lord Nephrites had an ally among the Chosen, he was going to work on freeing the other eight who were still slaves. Bonded Chosen hadn’t happened for over two hundred years. The Great Lords had no idea what was going to happen to their world.

I was looking forward to helping my Lord in his quest to make sure all the Chosen were loved and taken care of. But first, I needed to know how to reach Lord Phaisel so I could erase his evil presence from our world. He had to come out of his rooms sometime.

********* Carson/Carthenal ********* 

Robert was a breath of fresh air when he visited. He was amazed at our new home and all the new family members. He looked a little dazed after meeting everyone and I poured him some of the good scotch to help him through the pre-dinner chaos. George liked him right away and he enjoyed her dry wit. Ned took a little longer to warm up to him but I think that was a bit of jealousy.

McCall is an alpha-wolf himself. But Ned soon grew comfortable enough to tease me with that swivel-hipped walk that he’d inherited from Nephrites. He was going to get nailed to our bed about two minutes after Robert left, I promised myself. Dinner was full of laughter and we adjourned to the patio for after dinner drinks and a planning session.

Jimmy, Laura and Solomon had joined us for dinner and they stayed to add their input. Robert listened to what we had so far but even his pleasant façade was shaken when we got to the Council of Nine. His respect for Solomon’s resources increased by a thousand fold by that little bit of research. He volunteered to steer us clear of any more minefields and I accepted his aid gratefully.

The bigger this problem grew, the more I wanted our family safely out of it. It’s said that children are our hostages to fortune and I agreed wholeheartedly with that axiom. My need for us to be safe overrode my desire for justice. I’d like to take down the whole Council and give America back to the sometimes inefficient but always democratic people.

But my family came first and always would. I was no caped crusader and bullets wouldn’t bounce off my chest like some TV Superhero. When I got Robert to one side and voiced that opinion, he smiled and agreed. His help would be invaluable while we set up a trap to silence Denver and take him out of the running for the bench. It wouldn’t do any good just for me to bow out since then he’d be free to go after Judge Skelling.

I wanted this menace over and done with so we could get on with our lives. The children were growing so fast that it seemed each day brought a new growth spurt. I didn’t want them living in fear and heaven knows they picked up on our emotions constantly. Peace not anger was what I wanted for them.

***

Roylant and Laital came for dinner and we welcomed them with cool drinks and the delicious savories that the kitchen had prepared for us. Laital was still shy but he laughed more readily now and he enjoyed tasting food from his bonded’s fingers. Ro loved him so teasingly that I remembered back when my beautiful Nephrites had first come to me.

He was so shy that it was all I could do to get him to raise his eyes to me. He was also unaware of anything but his female sheath and what he had to submit to in order to give me a child. The priests had taught him how a woman pleases a man but had given him no instruction on how a man pleases another man. It sounded like Laital hadn’t had even that much knowledge.

But my Nephrites loved me and that had made those first few days we were together a small piece of paradise. I prayed it would be so for the lovers sitting across the table from me. Laital was nursing his daughter and that reminded me that one day in the not too distant future my sweet bonded would be doing the same. I could hardly wait.

Carira had been out hunting for information and when she returned, she spoke quietly to us about what she’d learned. The odd smell made me stop and think about a tale that the lord of the ox had told me. I brought it up because it had a strange smell in it, too.

“Lord Kellin told me that just on the other side of the border he shares with Phaisel, there was a lightning strike that blew a crater into the ground two thousand dokars across and almost three hundred dokars deep. Some of his people ventured over to see it and they said there was an acrid smell that was different from what they usually smelled after a summer storm.” 

“Acrid,” Ro frowned. “An acrid smell reminds me of something I read in one of my many-great-grandfather’s journal about the mines of Ehprites where once our ancestors mined emeralds. He wrote that one of the wizards from those Before Times had invented a black powder that when lit would blast open a new tunnel or seam of ore with a huge explosion. He mentions a dark smell that burned the nostrils and made men cough up black bile for days afterwards.”

“That sounds horrible,” Nephrites said with a grimace.

Carira was silent, her eyes far away then she snapped back into the here and now with a smile that wouldn’t have looked amiss on one of Phaisel’s crocodiles. “Thank you, my lords. I believe that I have enough information to protect you better. It is getting late.”

I knew a hint when I heard one and I looked down into my bonded’s eyes. “Now that Sar is asleep, perhaps we can put him to bed and rest ourselves.”

He put on his prim look that makes me want to sweep him up into my arms and make love for hours. “Thank you, my lord. A good sleep is just what I was wishing for.”

I growled just a little and his sweet giggle told me that sleep was the last thing on both our minds. Disentangling our robes, I helped Nephrites to his feet while Lasira took our sleeping son from him. We whispered our goodnights and I saw Ro sweep Laital up into his arms with a smile on his face before the door closed completely behind them. It looked like loving was on everyone’s mind.

********* Hannah/Laital ********* 

Ro swept me up in his arms and my stomach trembled. I was still a little bit afraid of his huge shaft but he was so gentle and kind that I was content to take any pain that came. I kissed his cheek and he slanted his lips over mine so it felt like he touched me everywhere. Karel had turned down the bed for us and she unobtrusively helped us both off with our clothes before bowing herself from the room.

My body was on fire and I couldn’t help but moan a little when his big, warm hands caressed me. No one had ever made me feel so much pleasure before and I wanted to give that same pleasure to him so I let my fingers smooth soft caresses over his skin wherever I could reach. Skin to skin felt so good that I arched beneath him, intent on touching more of him.

His chuckle sounded so wonderful to me since I’d never known that laughter and teasing could be part of a relationship. He liked it when I let myself laugh and each time he’d reward me with a kiss. I said a prayer to the many-eyed goddess, thanking her once again for my bonded and my sweet daughter.

Ro was kissing his way down my body, stopping to gently nurse at my breasts while heat flooded my whole body and I grew damp. My fingers wound themselves in his dark hair and I gasped again and again while he licked me from my navel, down to my shaft, past my shaft to my dripping entrance and then to the sweet spot that the Sister had shown me.

I had to bite my hand to muffle my cries when suddenly I exploded like the powder that they’d spoken of earlier. I’d never felt anything like it in my entire life. He was gentle with me while I quivered on the soft cushions that were our bed. Tenderly, he rolled me over, putting a pillow beneath my hips so my spent shaft wasn’t squashed. I heard the bottle of oil being unstoppered, then his hands stroked me from my neck all the way down to my cheeks.

I was so relaxed that I let him have his way with my body. Whatever he did would only bring me pleasure, I just knew it. Pausing a moment, he leaned down and kissed each of my cheeks while I blushed. That seemed like such an intimate thing to do even after he’d put his tongue inside my mouth. His callused fingers stroked me delicately then slowly drifted down my crease and across the small hole waiting there.

Little tingles were beginning to shoot up my back and I wiggled just a bit to see what he’d do next. “You’re beautiful here, Laital. Your cheeks remind me of plump ripe peaches just begging to be eaten.”

I chuckled at that and dared to tease him. “Did my lord not have enough dinner? I’d be glad to get up and get you something to snack upon.”

He spread my cheeks apart and licked a path from my balls to the top of my crease. “Oh, that’s all right, little love, I have something right here that satisfies all my appetites.”

All I could do was moan while his oily fingers began to open me and his mouth kissed each and every scar on my back. The burn was back but so was the flash fire when his fingers hit something inside of me. I wanted more and when I first felt some pain, I had to drag my mind back from Nirvana to see why. 

“Relax for me, sweet Laital. I’ve got three fingers inside of you and your back is telling me that it hurts. Do you want me to stop for now so you can get used to them?” His voice soothed love over the ache and I knew just how lucky I was that he wanted me.

“I am yours, my lord. Every part of me wants you and the pain is fleeting compared to the good feelings when you spark that gland.” I relaxed my back with a conscious decision and knew he felt it when he went back to kissing the whip scars on my back.

“I am yours, too. All of me wants all of you, my bonded.” His husky whisper made my heart soar. “I’m going to take out my fingers and try my cock this time. If there is any pain, I expect you to tell me at once.”

Nodding, I let him bring me up to all fours, wishing for the sudden emptiness to be filled. His warm soft crown nudged my small hole and I pushed out against him, the same way that I’d pushed out to birth my daughter. He rocked a little, pressing further and further in until with a sudden flair of pain his crown pushed completely through the tight ring of muscle.

It hurt. It hurt a lot but it also felt good in an odd kind of way. Panting, I pushed back a little to take him in further. “More, Ro, please more.”

“You’re so tight I’m about to come just from this.” His voice shook and that gave me such a feeling of power.

I was giving him this pleasure. It was my body that was opening for him. So I pushed back hard and felt him slide deep, hitting that warm spot that made me want to scream. “Oh, so good . . . it’s never . . . never been . . . so good.”

“Yes-s-s,” he pulled slowly out then thrust back in while my arms shook and my stomach clenched in pleasure. “You are my beautiful Laital.” His thrusts were beginning to quicken and I felt as if my whole body was on fire. “I love you more than any other in the world.” His hands were tight on my hips and I reveled in their possession. “Some day I will come inside of your other sheath and we’ll create the most beautiful child in all the lands.”

I moaned in agreement, feeling his love spread throughout my entire body. The tingles were taking over and I was panting so hard, I was afraid I’d faint. Not even the painful labor of the day before could stop me from wishing the same dream. One day I would know what my lord’s giant cock would feel inside of my other sheath and the child we created would be loved and wanted from the moment he or she was conceived.

Suddenly I felt hot liquid flood through my bowels and I shrieked and came for the second time this night. Ro collapsed on my back, forcing me flat against the cushions but he kept enough presence of mind to roll us to our sides so I could breathe. His arms cradled me against his furry chest and I brought both of my hands up to cover his.

“Beloved, are you all right?” He sounded a little worried but I smiled and wigged just a bit.

“I am happier than I’ve ever been in my whole life.” I hugged him tighter around me. “I can see why Nephrites told me that I would enjoy this. When I’ve healed completely, will you come inside my other sheath and show me how good that can be, too?”

He chuckled and licked the sweat from the back of my neck. “I promise that once the baby is six months old, I will come inside of you there. I want you completely healed and strong again before we ask the gods for another child.”

His shaft slipped from me and we both moaned. Turning in his arms, I kissed his lips and he slid his tongue into my mouth. We feasted for long moments before we separated to look at each other. I don’t know what my face told him but his smile and happy eyes told me that he was well pleased with his bargain.

“Until then, I promise to be a most attentive student for my master’s teachings.” I fluttered my eyelashes the way that I’d seen Nephrites do to his lord and Ro’s reaction was much the same.

I could get used to this, I thought while tasting his mouth again. My body felt young again even though I already had 21 summers and five pregnancies behind me. I sent up a prayer to the patron goddess of the Chosen that I would have twice that many years to give to this lord who owned me body and soul.

Not even that would be long enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Phaisel reaps what he sowed.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

I was a little ashamed at my reaction to Robert McCall. He was poised, intelligent and Carson’s age. He also had a history with my lover and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck try to stand up whenever he touched Carson. But finally I accepted his presence and decided to work on making my handfasted so hot that he’d nail me quicker than Carthenal pounced on his Nephrites.

Something worked because about two minutes after we put the babies to bed he threw me over his shoulder and spanked me all the way down the hall to our bedroom while I laughed quietly and protested not at all. We stripped off fast and he pounced on me, rolling me over and taking a very short prep time before impaling me on his cock. He slid home and stilled for a long moment, all the while stroking long caresses down my back.

Nothing feels that good. No one in the world makes me feel like the most precious person on Earth, save for Carson. It doesn’t matter which universe we’re in, I belong to him just the way that he belongs to me. Our eyes met and we both smiled before settling in to make love to each other.

*** 

I wanted to be gone from this place with my bonded and our child. I was visiting with Laital again while our lords met in conference with the king. The Chosen was moving a little stiffly but his smile was bright while he confided in me that Lord Roylant had shown him what pleasure could come from his male sheath. It had hurt a little, he said but the pleasure had soon banished the pain.

We laughed together and made plans to visit each other in the very near future. Karel had made him another new robe and Laital showed it to me with unalloyed pleasure. He whispered that he’d never had a new robe just those left behind by Sacralus’ mother. That explained the outdated colors and styles, I thought, but didn’t say out loud. 

He asked questions about Sar, who was playing with his blocks near us, and when he’d accomplished certain things, like sitting up or rolling over. It was so sad that he hadn’t had the chance to find out these things for himself. 

Carira poked her head in and told us that our lords would be with us shortly. Laital smiled and I rejoiced that in such a short time he already looked forward to seeing his lord. We checked each other to make sure that our appearance was seemly after playing with Sar and little Jasmine. My arms ached to hold a baby again and I stroked my stomach, wishing I could hurry this pregnancy along.

They came in with a swirl of their robes and we greeted them with kisses. My Car had been nibbling dates and he tasted sweeter than honey. When our lips finally parted, he chuckled and held me close. “We’re going home, little one. The king has dismissed us all.”

“You will love the Lodge of the Hawk, sweetheart.” Lord Roylant told his bonded eagerly. “But if you don’t like something, we can change it. I want you to be happy in our home.”

“Where ever you are, there is my home.” Laital said quietly and his bonded just had to kiss him again for those sweet words.

“Yes,” Car forestalled me, “we will visit each other shortly.” I stuck out my tongue at him and he gently swatted my nether cheek. “Behave little one or I shall not indulge you on our journey home.”

I assumed an angelic pose that he saw right through before smiling sweetly at him. “If you’re too tired, my lord, I can ride with Sar in the second carriage.”

“Little demon,” he whispered in my ear, “I would bid you to do so if it wouldn’t pain me past belief to be without you.”

I kissed him immediately for his pain was my own. “Then I shall be a perfect bonded and pander to your every need.”

Lord Roylant was frowning at something Laital had said and the Chosen looked so bewildered that I hoped it wasn’t serious. “Beloved, you will ride with me in the main carriage along with our daughter. I never want to be alone again.”

“My lord,” Laital smiled tremulously, “I will do as you wish, of course.”

He kissed both of the slender hands he held in his. “Good, we will start at daybreak tomorrow. That will give us one last night all together so we can store up more good memories for when we’re apart.”

“Laital, did you ever meet Lord Sacralus’ brother, Ahmed?” Car asked the Chosen.

“No, my lord, I was not allowed to meet with anyone save my . . . old lord.” He almost stammered. “The servants said that he is a good man but very poor.”

“Would it bother you to meet him tonight at dinner?” His bonded asked him and Laital shook his head. “Good, we will join Car and Nephrites then in the second banquet hall to dine with the new lord of the deer. He brought his First Wife and heir with him so it will be a friendly family gathering. The Elephant and Leopard lords are taking the noon meal with him and his breakfast will be with the lords of the Crane and the Horse.”

“What was the ceremony like when the king invested him with the title?” I asked them both and we sat down to eat a light luncheon while they described the rite of passage. I could tell that they both had liked what they’d seen so far of the unknown man who was now the leader of the deer people. 

That made me feel much better about meeting him myself. I’d feared that he would be like his brother and one of him had been enough. Sar fell asleep in Car’s lap and we returned to our suite to tuck him in. Carira asked us politely to stay in the rooms until she returned and Car looked at her for a long moment before agreeing. She bowed to him and murmured something that I didn’t hear before leaving.

“Is there something wrong, Car?” I couldn’t help but ask and his smile was distracted when he looked down into my eyes. 

But whatever was wrong, he shrugged it off and pulled me hard against his broad chest. “She goes to prepare a trap for Phaisel, I think. Part of me wants to participate but the rest of me wants to take you to bed and make long, sweet love to you.”

His shaft was hard against me and I dampened with sudden need. “Yes, please let’s go to bed so you can take care of this ache deep inside of me where our daughter is growing.”

Gathering me up into his arms, he carried me to bed and stripped away my robes. His skin was hot everywhere he touched me and my nipples were already more tender at just one week of being with child. His tongue laved each of them to hard, aching peaks while I spread myself wide to coax his shaft within me. We were both panting when he slid deep inside my needy sheath.

He filled me everywhere and his strokes were deep and slow until I was on fire with wanting him. The next six months were going to be a feast of lovemaking until I got too big for us to comfortably move together. But then he would hold me close from behind and gently stroke the mound that grew in front of me. I was looking forward to that and by his low whispers, he was too.

*********Hannah/Laital ********* 

Solomon had come for a late night meeting with the family and it turned into a strategy session. He and Carson took opposite sides of the problem then reversed and argued from the other point of view. It was almost dizzying to watch them while Nancy and George threw out ideas. But it was Ned who came up with the simple notion of letting Denver find Laura so the next part of this underground campaign could begin.

When the session was over and everyone dispersed to bed, I took a deep breath and offered Solomon my bed for the night. He took my hand in his and stroked it gently. “We’ve been dancing around this for a couple of months now. Are you sure, Hannah?”

“It’s been a very long time for me, Solomon.” I squeezed his hand. “I’ve made a few preparations and I think if we take it slow, I’ll be just fine. I’d like to see if this would work between us.”

“Me, too” he leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

That felt better than good and when the kiss ended, I led him back to my suite. 

*** 

I was so nervous that I could hardly eat a bite. The new lord of the deer looked a little bit like his brother and my mind was caught between the past and the present. His wife, Rifa, was a little bird of a woman, her soft voice like the cooing of the doves outside the window. His son, Saren, was nine years old and more like his mother than his father which made me relax a little.

My wonderful Ro kept me close to his side and fed me small bites of the delicious feast before us. I snuck little glances at the lord across the low table but soon I found myself relaxing. He smiled at us hesitantly and I wondered if he’d ever been with such a distinguished group of lords. Perhaps he never had, I thought to myself and relaxed even further.

Lord Carthenal invited his opinions on various topics like the canal to be built. He was a bit unsure but he did venture a comment about it making easier the transport of our grain. I caught myself short at that thought. Their grain was no longer my concern and I didn’t even know if the people of the hawk had fields to tend and produce to ship. Looking up at my bonded, I traded his smile for one of my own.

He would tell me all I needed to know when I asked him. I was growing more confident in my place with my bonded. I could hardly wait to see my new home. Nephrites had promised to come soon and help me make it a welcoming place. I’d known only the two small rooms that were allotted to me and occasional glimpses of other parts of the estate. There was a tiny garden off my bedroom and I’d spent a lot of time there since my sleeping chamber was quite stark.

My flowering purple laras had kept me company while I grieved each small life snuffed out by my master. Perhaps, I thought hopefully, Ro would allow me to have a garden so I could grow even more than just that hardy flower. There was so much to look forward to that I felt overwhelmed. But Ro must have felt that because he slipped another savory under my veil and fed it to me with a little whisper in my ear of what he’d be tasting later.

I blushed all the way down to my toes, thankful of the fact that my skin was dark enough not to show it. I was growing damp for the first time since that horrible day when I came to my life of servitude. My virginity had been taken matter-of-factly by my late lord with no thought for my feelings or the pain he caused me. I’d hoped for more until the first time he killed my child. Then all hope had died and my ability to feel pleasure had died, too.

But I’d been remade into the cherished bonded of the most wonderful man in the whole world. Jasmine began to fuss a little and I started, looking first to Ro for permission to leave the table and then to Karel who was holding her a few dokars behind us. My bonded helped me to my feet and bowed me away from the rest of the party. I sat behind a lacy screen of ebony and brought her to my breast.

Nothing had ever felt more right than her tiny rosebud lips suckling at my nipple. I rocked her slowly and hummed an old lullaby I still remembered from before I was taken from my family by the priests. Perhaps someone could teach me the words that belonged to it someday. I’d ask Nephrites before we parted. A whisper of sound brought my eyes up to see my friend join me with the new Lady of the Deer.

I felt frozen in fear. What if she asked me about the late lord?

“Do not fear, my lord.” She patted my knee gently. “I wish you nothing but joy with the Lord of the Hawk. Ahmed’s brother was a joyless despot who is better off dead. I rejoiced when the news came and so too will all our people when it’s announced across our realm. You had a lucky escape and now a fine, healthy daughter.”

“I am very lucky, my lady, I know this.” I finally whispered.

“We will send your things from the estate to your new home.” She smiled happily at me.

Thinking about the barren rooms that held my scant few robes, I shook my head while I burped Jasmine. “There is nothing there that I need, my lady. It would please me most if you donated the clothing to the poor. I have my daughter and she is all I need from my old life.”

Our eyes met and she nodded in sudden understanding. “Then that is what I’ll do. I think it will be many months before I’ve cleansed the house of his presence. My sister wives have pledged to help all they can but Miri is pregnant again so she’ll be of little use in the heavy cleaning.”

She prattled on about her plans for the estate of her lord, asking our opinions and barely stopping long enough to hear our answers. I grew more comfortable with each passing moment. There could not be more difference in her loving lord from his nasty brother. The people of the deer were in good hands with this family. 

We rejoined our lords a few moments later in time to say goodnight. Ro tucked me under his arm and held me close for the short walk back to our suite. Nephrites waved good night and called to me softly that he’d see me first thing in the morning. The Sisters had already begun the packing and wicker trunks sat around the edges of the room, some already half filled with robes and pillows.

“Beloved, are you too tired to finish the packing?” Ro asked me with worried eyes.

No one had ever been that concerned for me and I blinked back sudden tears. “Nay, my lord, I will help the sisters however I can.”

He kissed me softly and I smiled at the gentle touch. “Good, then I shall go to the stables and make sure that our carriages are ready for our trip. When I return, perhaps we should take a hot bath to relax us.”

My eyes lit up. “Indeed, my lord, I would enjoy that. Hurry back.” And I went up on my tip-toes to kiss his lips.

He hugged me close and turned the kiss into one of hunger and need. My whole body tingled with the pleasure I knew only with him. When we broke apart, his smile told me that he would be hurrying back to me and I hugged that knowledge to me with glee. Sister Simbal went with him so I didn’t have to worry about his safety. 

There really wasn’t much more to pack since I’d brought so little with me. Sister Karel had made three new outfits for Jasmine and I blinked back old tears at the thought of the white robe that I’d sewn five years before. She was the first to wear it and I said another prayer for my lost babies. Perhaps if the gods were kind, they would send back their sweet souls so I could bear them again for my wonderful Roylant.

We left open the last of the baskets for our sleep clothes and last minute items like the new hair brush that Jarwhal had given to me. I’d never had such a soft one before and she brushed my hair with long tender strokes that made me want to purr. Lord Roylant seemed to like running his fingers through it, too. Sighing, I sat down to nurse little Jasmine while we waited for our lord to return.

********* Laura ********* 

I was scared stiff but determined not to show it. Dialing the number that I’d memorized months before, I waited for him to answer. I’d rehearsed the speech a dozen times and Connie had helped me make it more natural sounding. She was a good friend, better than any friend I’d ever had before and I blessed Carson’s intuition and caring. He’d known that I needed a refuge and someone to talk to.

Connie was all of that and more. She was cheerful, happy and loving. Her big family had given her their support even when she told them that she wanted to work in the theatre. I was an orphan, raised in an orphanage by hard working people who did their best. But it wasn’t like a real family or at least what I imagined a real family was like. I coveted the warm camaraderie of the Drew and Nickerson families and wanted it for my own.

His voice came over the phone, a little impatient as always. “Hello?”

“David . . . I hear that you’ve been searching for me.” I didn’t even have to act calm for I suddenly was.

“Laura, where in the world did you go? Is there something wrong?” 

If I didn’t know better, I’d think he really cared. “You told me that you weren’t serious about us so I left.”

“I thought you understood that we were just playing. You’re a lovely girl but my mother has picked out someone for me and I have given in to her wishes.” The unspoken thought was ‘you were good enough to fuck on the side but not good enough to marry’.

“That’s what I thought you were going to say, David. The announcement of your engagement made that abundantly clear.” I took a deep breath and lied. “Unfortunately that left me in an awkward position since a visit to the doctor told me that the rabbit died.”

Dead silence on the other end of the phone. I smiled and turned the knife a little harder into the wound. “Luckily, one of my old classmates knew a doctor that specializes in such . . . problems. You’ll be glad to know that you will ‘not’ be a father any time soon.”

“I don’t know what to say, Laura.”

“Then say nothing and quit looking for me. I’ve found another law firm that is willing to take a chance on a woman. I should thank you for having me do research on Carson Drew. He’s even nicer than his record says. I never want to see or hear from you again. Goodbye, David, have a happy life.” I hung up and shook for a few moments. Connie was right there to hug me close and rub my back in little circles that relaxed me further.

“Good, that’s over with.” She said fiercely in my ear. “Now we can leave it up to Solomon and Mr. McCall. How would you like a hot bath in the Jacuzzi?”

I sniffed a little and said a muffled ‘yes’. She hugged me tight then slowly let go, bringing my chin to look into my eyes. “I think I’ll join you so I can massage away the thought of him.

Blushing beet red, I nodded slowly. I’d been having all kinds of odd feelings lately and some of the most erotic dreams where I’d wake up damp and tingling. Women populated my nights, all different kinds of women with soft lips and strong arms and clever fingers that brought me to ecstasy over and over again.

Could it be possible that women really made love to each other? David had left me feeling sore and damp but I’d never experienced what some of my friends talked about. Maybe, if Connie was willing, I could explore some of those vivid pictures that dampened my panties and made my nipples ache.

Her slow smile and strong hand up from the chair gave me hope that she would indeed be willing. But first I needed to call over and let Carson know what had been said. Once that was done and with his ‘good job’ echoing in my ears, I let Connie hold my hand all the way up the stairs of the old farmhouse. The bathroom was decadent beyond belief and I adored the double sinks.

It made getting ready for work so much easier with two women trying to get finished at the same time. But the tub was my idea of heaven. I’d never been in a Jacuzzi before, although they were all the rage back in California. Poor working students didn’t have that kind of luck or at least I never had.

Connie poured in a little lavender oil and got the water running before turning back to me and cupping my chin in her hand. “Are you sad or just glad that it’s over? Did hearing his voice bring back regrets?”

“No!” I exclaimed and leaned into her touch. “The only regret I have is that I didn’t see him for what he truly is sooner. Whatever Carson and the others do to him has my full and complete blessing.”

“Good,” her slow smile did something severely damaging to my heart. “Would now be a good time to tell you how much I admire you . . . how much your friendship means to me? How much I want to strip you naked and run my hands over every square inch of satin skin?”

My eyes widened and I shivered with sudden need. “Yes please, maybe you could show me, how to return the favor?”

“Oh my, yes.” She all but purred and dropped her fingers to my blouse, slipping each pearl button out of the holes until they were all undone and she could push it off my shoulders.

I’m well endowed and the ‘D’ cups barely held up my breasts. I’d always thought them kind of a nuisance because they just got in the way when I was playing volleyball. David had hurt me by squeezing them until they ached and biting my nipples until they were too tender for even my laciest bra. So I flinched when she brushed a gentle touch over my nipples.

“Sensitive, I love that.” She leaned over and sucked lightly through the lace, wetting the material and making my nipple stand to attention. “I’ll never hurt you, Laura. If something doesn’t feel right, you need to tell me at once. I do love your breasts though so I plan on kissing them often. Is that all right?”

All I could do was nod while watching her hands cup my breasts and tenderly bounce them a little on the palms of her hands. But she noticed the water getting high and she stopped undressing me for a moment to turn off the faucets. Then she pulled her turtleneck off over her head and I could see her pale skin peek through the lacy black bra that held her own breasts.

They were smaller than mine but her nipples were already peaking through the lace and I couldn’t help but reach out to touch them gently. She sighed and her hands found the snap at my waistband. In no time at all, I was undressed and so was she. Once we were in the hot water and all the jets were blasting at slow, she slid up and over me so we touched everywhere.

Her lips were pink and full and she scattered kisses all over my face. That had happened in my dreams but it felt even better in reality. I was sighing in contentment when she finally reached my lips and slid her tongue inside my mouth. When David did that I felt like I’d been kissed by a St. Bernard. In other words, he was a sloppy kisser. But Connie tasted like chocolate chip cookies while our tongues danced together.

That ache was back, the one in my breasts and between my legs. One of her legs had slid between mine and she was pressing it against my mons while the tension grew inside of me. I’d felt this before once or twice when I was masturbating. One of the older girls in the orphanage had shown me how. It didn’t always work but right now I was willing to bet that Connie knew what she was doing.

“I’m going to kiss your breasts now.” She said into the hollow of my throat. “Hm-m, you taste so good. I knew you would. Tell me if it hurts. Every woman is different when it comes to their breasts.”

I nodded and felt her cup my left breast in her hand while her lips ever so gently touched my rigid nipple. “Oh God, that feels good.”

Her smile was blinding. “It’s supposed to feel good. Just think about how it must feel for Nancy or George when they’re nursing one of the babies.” Her lips engulfed my nipple and sucked gently then a little harder while I all but writhed beneath her. “Oh yeah, you like that idea, don’t you, Laura? Let’s see if this one tastes as good.”

My hands found her sleek blond head and I ran my fingers through her soft hair. I was getting wound too tight and I wondered if it was possible to come with just this much stimulus. And my question was answered almost instantly when one of her hands dropped from my breast to my mons and rubbed the magic spot. I bowed my back and came hard.

I shook all over and she held me close and said my name over and over until I calmed. “You’re beautiful when you come, Laura. Do you mind if I do that again?”

Chuckling, I shook my head. “You know how much I love learning new things, Connie. Maybe I can practice on you?”

Her brown eyes sparkled. “I think that a wonderful idea, love. Let’s finish bathing and take these lessons to bed.”

I laughed out loud and nodded. I could hardly wait to learn some more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conspiracies are vanquished in both universes.

********* Nancy/Carira ********* 

Laura did a great job at rattling Denver with the news of a fake pregnancy then Robert swooped in with a friend in the IRS who put his firm’s books through the wringer. The audit made the front page of several newspapers and I cherished the picture of him being led away in handcuffs. I rather vindictively hoped that he got introduced to his ‘feminine side’ in jail.

However, the man or men behind him were still lurking. That would have ordinarily upset me but between Robert and Solomon, they were having troubles of their own. A surreptitious phone call or two had McCarthy’s hounds baying after a right-wing Communist conspiracy with surprising tentacles. They were going to be too busy back-pedaling to come after us again.

Solomon also took care of the reporter, Phil Green. It seemed that he had a little business on the side and his photos were really black-mail material. The editors of the Gazette quickly fired him and one of his former victims sued him for civil damages so he wouldn’t ever be able to resurrect either of his careers.

Laura and Connie were thick as thieves and I always smiled when I saw them. They reminded me of a younger-me and George when we were just figuring out that we loved each other. I was hoping that Connie would heal the wounds left by the nasty Denver and they would become a committed couple like we were. All in all, our lives had gotten back on track and were better than ever.

I was the luckiest woman on earth to have my lovers and our children safe and protected. But I was still waiting for my dream-self to take care of Lord Phaisel. I was feeling very protective of my charges in that universe.

***

I oversaw the packing of the carriages myself. I would allow nothing on board unless one of my sister-selves could verify it. We had three carriages to watch over while the Hawk Lord only had two so the six of us had banded together to make sure that we were all safe. We gathered to one side of the vast courtyard while we loaded up. On the far side, Lord Phaisel had just arrived to browbeat his slaves.

He had two carriages also and he cast dark glares across the space between us. Lord Carthenal folded his arms around Nephrites and ignored him completely. With another hateful glance at Lord Roylant and his Chosen, he stepped up into the low slung carriage and continued glaring in our direction through the window. I kept a careful eye on the young acolyte of the House of Eternal Bliss who was blessing each carriage for a safe journey.

As he usually did, Lord Phaisel waved her away with a snort of irritation. My smile grew cold and I nodded to her. She walked slowly towards the next carriage after first bending to re-tie her sandal. The crocodile lord’s carriage started off. I started counting slowly and made sure that our lords were inside the sturdy carriage walls. They were still talking through the open windows when the explosion occurred.

Cries of dismay echoed back to us and I ran for the road outside this walled enclosure. There on the banks of the Tigret River was the merrily burning carriage of Lord Phaisel. I was the first to reach the wreck and when I found him blackened but still twitching on the river wall, I calmly tipped him into the water. He would have no repeal from this judgment and the suddenly churning river told me that he was providing a feast for his crocodiles.

I bowed to the King’s Guard who arrived on horseback. I gave them the story that my sisters had prepared. They nodded respectfully before examining the wreck. The driver was also dead, blown completely over the river to the other side. I felt no remorse since he had been the one to deliver his master’s threats. All in all, it had been a good day and I looked forward to watching over my new family with great anticipation.

********* Hannah/Laital ********* 

I was feeling extremely sassy and younger to boot. Solomon was a most considerate lover and I walked on air for the next week or two. The threats were gone, Laura was a sweet girl and she and Connie were good together. Carson had offered the young lawyer a position in his firm and she’d accepted. She and Jimmie worked well together and Carson was mentoring them with great satisfaction.

Solomon and I had talked about where we were going from here. He wanted to move to River Heights and I wanted him nearby but I also wanted a grace period where we decided if we wanted more. Living in sin wasn’t the example that I wanted for the babies. But we were both old enough not to need chaperones. My suite in the new house was large but we’d be combining my things and his.

We talked to Carson about it and he came up with the perfect solution. If at the end of six months, we were still together and ready to take the next step of marriage then Ned would design and build us a house. An acre of land would be his wedding present to us, between the old farmhouse and the new estate. He joked about becoming a feudal lord and we laughed with him.

I was hoping that we’d be able to take him up on his offer.

***  
My lord cuddled me on his lap and stroked my hair soothingly. He’d been grimly satisfied at the end of Lord Phaisel and I was glad his dark presence was gone, too. I’d met him twice and his hot eyes had stripped me bare both times. I’d never been more glad when my old lord had stopped parading me in front of him.

“We’re almost home, sweet Laital.” He kissed my temple and I tingled just from that. “I hope you like it. Remember that we can change anything that you don’t like.”

I laughed and shook my head, daring to tease him. “It will be wonderful, my lord. I am not used to many rooms so perhaps you should keep me in your room for a week or so?”

He kissed my lips hard and I reveled in the growing cock beneath me. “I shall have to keep you in my bed for a month, sweet one. Not even that length of time would suffice to sate my need for you.”

I blinked back sudden tears. “Nor would it suffice for me, my lord. I crave you like the air we breathe.”

Shouts came from up ahead and Roylant brought up the window shades that had protected us from the heat and dust. “In a few moments, my people shall be introduced to their new lord and our daughter. Look there, Laital, they are waiting for us.”

There looked to be a hundred people in the grand courtyard of my new home and I froze in sudden fear. What if they disliked me or thought that I wasn’t good enough for their lord? Ro chuckled and kissed me again before moving me off his lap. “They will love you, sweet one. And little Jasmine will enchant them with her sweetness.”

The next hour felt like a day while Ro introduced me to his household staff. There weren’t a hundred after all but only thirty. I’d never remember all their names but the Sisters would help me. They were new to the people of the hawk also and they took some of the eyes off of me. Lord Roylant’s old nana welcomed me with open arms and immediately asked to hold Jasmine.

She looked kindly at me then said that it was about time Lord Roylant gave her babies to take care of. I looked healthy and strong. Blushing, I nodded while Ro laughingly chided her about rushing us. Once inside the great hall, he showed me the dining room, the library where he kept his ancestors books but he saved his rooms for last. They were so big that I thought I’d be lost in them.

But he held me close and walked me through a beaded curtain into a room done in greens and blues. “Laital, this is your room now. If ever you need to be private or if you’re not feeling well or for any reason at all, this room is yours to do with as you will.”

I burst into tears at the beauty of the room and its furnishings. He held me close and let me wet his chest, stroking my hair and murmuring soft endearments in my ear. Sniffing hard, I finally looked up into his beautiful eyes. “Thank you, Ro. They are beautiful and so big that I can hardly imagine such luxury.”

He kissed me sweetly and let me go. “Then explore them now while I make sure that everything is all right with our people. Ari will answer any questions you may have and I will return shortly.”

I kissed him again and let him go. He left through another doorway and Ari appeared almost instantly with little Jasmine. She was hungry again and I sat on the softest divan that I’d ever felt. The cushions were brightly colored silk in every shade of green imaginable. Jasmine suckled quite content while Ari watched me with inquisitive eyes. So, I asked her about Ro.

She told me stories about his birth, his youth and his coming to power after the accident that killed both his parents. Gently she questioned me about how I came to be bonded to her lord and I told her everything. She would be my ally in the coming days and deserved to know the truth even if it was painful. When I told of my dead babies, she cried with me and gathered me into her arms, rocking me tenderly.

We were so entwined when Roylant returned and he smiled at us both. Ari told him that the nursery was set up in the rooms across the hall and she would put Jasmine down for her nap while he took care of me. Tartly she kissed his cheek and bade him to feed me up. “He’s too skinny, Lord Roylant. Put some meat on those slender bones.”

“I promise, Nana.” His eyes were so fond when he brushed a caress over Jasmine’s cheek and then over Ari’s. “Lord Laital will soon be completely healed but for now, I think we shall take a bath to wash away the journey then a nap to rest up for dinner.”

The look he sent me was heated and I blushed all the way down to my toes. I could feel myself dampen with sudden need for him. Ari laughed and pinched his cheek before leaving. I arose from the divan in time to meet him and we kissed as if it had been days instead of hours since we’d last touched. Lifting me into his arms, he carried me back through the curtain into his room then on into a beautiful bath of blue and green marble.

The water was already filling the tub and we undressed each other slowly, pausing to kiss and touch each new patch of skin. The bath was deep and wide and he carried me down into the faintly steaming water. The soap was scented with Laras and we languidly washed each other before the heat in his eyes lit a different kind of fire inside of me.

“My beautiful Laital,” he drew me up into his lap with my legs on either side of his. “You are so wonderful to touch that I find I need you again. Are you too sore from this morning?”

I smiled at him, sliding my arms around his neck and pressing my chest to his. “I am not sore at all. There is just a little ache to remind me of your prowess, my lord. But I was hoping that you would use my female sheath this time.”

“It’s too soon, sweet one.” He kissed me softly and ran his big hands down my back to cup my cheeks. “You’re not yet recovered from Jasmine’s birth and I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant so quickly.”

“Thank you, Ro,” I kissed his bristly chin then nibbled my way down his throat to the hollow that made him shiver. “But I was thinking that you could start in my female sheath then move to my male.” Pausing, I looked him straight in the eye. “I wish to have only memories of you pleasuring me.” Would he understand what I was asking?

His eyes cleared and one of his hands slid over my hip, beneath my shaft and teased the folds of my female sheath. “I understand, my love. Perhaps we should leave our bath for now and stretch out on our bed. Once we have loved completely, we can return and wash up for dinner.”

I nodded eagerly and he arose from the underwater bench with me clinging to him. Pausing only to collect a rose colored urn from a shelf, he carried me to his large bed and lovingly laid me upon the soft cushions. I was already tingling everywhere but he lavished heated caresses over every inch of my skin. The jar held a sweet smelling unguent that he used inside both of my sheaths.

I begged him to come inside of me and he tenderly set his big shaft at my melting folds and slowly surged within. I’d never known such joy and my whole body blushed for him. He leaned down and gently tongued my nipples so they leaked milk for him to lick from my skin. I was shivering everywhere when he began to stroke in and out of my female sheath. With a muffled shriek, I came hard, clenching around him with all my might.

He groaned and stilled while I quivered again and again. Slowly, he withdrew from me and I moaned at the emptiness. But he kissed me, filling my mouth with his tasty tongue. I barely realized that he was moving a pillow under my hips so lost was I until I felt two fingers stretching my other sheath. I’d grown more accustomed to this caress and I tried to relax those tense muscles that didn’t want him to come inside.

“My sweet Laital, are you sure that you’re not too sore?” He asked me tenderly.

I smiled up at him and wiggled just a little, reminding his rampant cock of where he wanted to be. “I am very sure, my Ro. Fill me with your flesh until I know nothing but your warmth.”

His eyes flared and he stretched me a moment more before his impatient cock thrust surely through my tight muscle. I was filled with him all the way up to my heart, my hands holding his arms to keep him close to me. He bent back my legs almost to my chest and each thrust felt deeper than the last. Nephrites was right, there was pleasure to be had from both sheathes.

And one of these days, my lord would come deep inside my other sheath so we could create another child. I could hardly wait.

********* Ned/Nephrites ********* 

The next six months went by so quickly that I could hardly believe it. Hannah and Solomon took their wedding vows in front of the living room fireplace with the Methodist minister officiating. Since it was almost Christmas again, I’d designed their house for a wedding present but we wouldn’t be breaking ground until the spring. For now, they were living in Hannah’s suite.

Solomon had moved his private investigating practice to River Heights and Carson used him increasingly as more and more business came his way. Jimmy Lane was now a full partner and Laura was an associate. But she was really good on the estate side of the law so Carson thought it wouldn’t be long before she became a partner, too. Connie and she were so nice together that I thought they had a chance to be a real couple.

George and Nancy were mentoring them so they were in good hands. The babies were sleeping the night through now and that was a blessed relief. All in all, this Christmas was going to be even better than the last. Stretching, I left my drafting table and headed for the study to see what my Carson was doing. If I was lucky, maybe he’d do me.

*** 

I was growing bigger every day, or so it seemed. Little Sar kept patting my swollen tummy and singing to his sister. She always calmed down when he did that and stopped kicking me so I encouraged him. The Solar Festival was in two days and Lord Roylant and Laital were coming to our home to celebrate. The servants were busy getting their rooms ready and the cooks were baking up a storm.

Sar was so excited that he could hardly stand to wait for his gifts. Car started taking him with him on his rounds of our lands but only for short trips since even at three years old he still needed an afternoon nap. I was trying to get off the divan to go and get a drink when they returned to me. Sar rushed over and hugged me tight, telling me all the exciting things he’d seen.

I patted his back and listened carefully so I could ask him questions. He was growing up so fast, I thought. Then Car brought me over a cool drink and kissed my cheek. Sometimes I think he can read my mind. He’d left too early this morn to pleasure me and I decided to make up for lost time once Lasira came for Sarpendon.

Drinking down the cool nectar, I fluttered my eyelashes just a little at my lord and he chuckled. “Off you go, Sar, I saw Lasira looking for you. I think the catalaba is ripe and she’s hoping that you’ll help her harvest some of our dinner.”

“Yes, Papa,” he kissed my cheek again then my stomach. “Be good to Mama, Kalador, and don’t kick too much.”

He was such a good boy, I thought fondly and kissed his soft cheek. “Remember that Lord Roylant and Lord Laital will be coming soon. Keep watch so you can greet them the moment they arrive.”

“I will, Mama.” He dashed out into the hall and I heard him chattering to Lasira. He had so much energy, it was a pity that we couldn’t harness it to power the harvest machines.

“How is she, today?” Car nuzzled my tummy, laying soft kisses over our hidden child.

“Active, very active,” I admitted. “But now that you’re here, I think you could help quiet her down.” I linked my hands around his neck and pulled him up to my lips. Our kiss was wonderful the way it always was. He’d been eating dates again and his tongue shared their sweetness with me.

He pulled far enough away to look into my eyes. “It didn’t hurt when I took you last night?”

“Not at all,” I pouted. “You didn’t stay in long enough though.”

“Sweetheart, I will not risk you and our baby.” He admonished me and I looked contrite for a moment.

But since I drank something, of course I had to go to the bathroom again. He chuckled and lifted me up off the too soft divan. Waddling to the privy, I peed away the liquid while he kissed the back of my neck, under the sensitive hairline. Shivering, I suddenly needed him desperately and he caught my desire.

He carried me back to bed and tenderly laid me on the cool covers before reaching for the oil we kept handy. I was on my side because the healer had insisted that was easier on me and the baby. Car stretched me carefully until I was begging him to come inside. His shaft slid very slowly inside my tight sheath. He went no further than the hidden magic spot.

His arms came around me and those big, callused hands of his stroked the mound that swelled out from my body. She liked that and so did I. His hips moved gently, stroking in then pulling back before stroking back in again. We could last a long time this way and we did. Finally, one of his hands fondled my hard cock while the other rubbed the magic spot in my female fold and I came with a voluptuous sigh.

His seed flooded into my body and I wondered if Kala could feel it.

“Beloved, you are the king of Chosens.” He kissed my shoulder and carefully eased out of my body. “Let me wash you then you can nap for a bit until the evening meal.”

I hummed my approval, too tired to do anything but let him wash and cover me up. I was asleep before I really knew it.

Stretching, I felt a little ripple that was my daughter saying hello. Chuckling, I opened my eyes to see the sun very low on the horizon. I’d slept for almost three hours and I scooted over to the side of the bed so I could pull myself to a sitting position. Getting out of bed was so awkward now that once again I decided that I was going to invent a new kind of bed.

“Let me help, love.” Car came over and pulled me up with one strong pull. He kissed me lingeringly before setting me back on my feet. “Our guests have arrived. They are settling in down the hall so take your time getting ready.”

“My lord, I will help you dress.” Sepira spoke from the doorway and I smiled at her.

“I’ll need it, Sister.” I rubbed my back. “For some reason Kala feels like she’s got a ball in there and she’s kicking it good and hard.”

We all chuckled and Car left us to talk with Roylant. I was re-dressed in no time at all and I waddled out into the hall to go and talk to Laital. He was wearing the most beautiful robe of crimson and gold stripes and he kissed me on each cheek while exclaiming at how beautiful I looked.

Jasmine was crawling on the multi-colored rug and came right over to me when Sepira helped me down onto the divan. She’d grown so much and she looked just like her mother, thankfully. I petted her sweet face and she patted my swollen tummy saying, ‘ba-ba-ba-ba’.

Laital laughed out loud. “One of the Sisters, Karel, is with child so Jasmine is already aware of where babies come from. I keep hoping that Ro will finally give me another child. I’m healed and stronger than I’ve ever been. Seeing you makes me yearn all the more.”

“I would gladly have this baby born.” I said frankly and brushed my hands over the active kicker. “I waddle everywhere I go. I can’t go more than twenty dokars without having to pee. And Car is so careful of me that I could scream.”

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. “You are the second luckiest Chosen in the world to have such a caring and concerned bonded. But then, I think that I’m the luckiest. He loves me and Jasmine, too. You and I are very, very blessed.”

Another ripple delayed my answer and I had a sudden thought. Could it be that our daughter was ready to be born? I tried to remember what Sar had felt like when he was born. Ripples and sharp pains were all I really could dredge up from those old memories. I looked at my friend with a little frown. “Laital, how did you know when you were going into labor?”

His eyes went wide and he laid a gentle hand over my navel. “Ripples that spread out from here was usually the first sign. Oh, did you feel that?”

Yes, I had. “Dear goddess, I think she’s coming at a most auspicious time. I’m glad you’re here.”

He kissed my cheek again. “You helped me with Jasmine. I will be glad to help you with little Kala. Let us walk a bit in the garden to see if she is really ready.”

I agreed wholeheartedly and he helped me up, calling to Simbal to watch Jasmine. The guest rooms opened onto a small walled garden where we could walk without our veils and have some privacy. She exclaimed on the beautiful Solar Sitals that bloomed every year for the Festival. This year they’d come up a dark shade of blue with silver streaks. Last year they’d been green and gold.

We visited for an hour and the ripples were coming ten dokars apart when we went back in to find Roylant waiting for us. Laital went to his side immediately and they kissed. That was good to see and I beamed at the joy on their faces, right before a searing pain ripped through me and I fell to my knees.

********* Solomon/Roylant ********* 

I’d never been so satisfied in my life. Hannah was a rare treasure and our life together just kept getting better. Ned had designed a beautiful home where we could live out our remaining years. We were adopted grandparents of the most beautiful babies in New York and I had a family again after decades of having none.

The dreams that Hannah and I were sharing were erotic to the extreme and we often woke up to make love while we described what we had dreamed to each other. It was like something out of the Arabian Nights but with an odd twist with the hermaphrodite Chosen. I have to say that it gave me an extra thrill in our dream world when I made love to him as a man.

***

I helped Nephrites up from the floor and sent Sister Simbal to find Carthenal. Laital had an arm around his fellow Chosen and he told me briskly that Nephrites needed to keep walking to speed the process. I felt rather helpless in the face of such a confident decree and watched them head for the hall with me trailing in their wake.

Car appeared almost instantly and kissed his bonded heartily before asking him what he needed. Nephrites told him to get the bathing chamber ready because he thought their daughter would come soon. Sister Sepira joined us then and disappeared into their suite with the two Chosen to check privately how far along he might be.

Car took a deep breath and let it out. “Well, we didn’t plan this, Ro but I’m glad that you’re here. Having Laital with him will help a lot. You can help me get the tub ready for the birth.”

“Why the tub? Surely he can’t give birth in water?” I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “You have a lot to learn, my friend.”

The next hour was so frantic that I could hardly believe how fast the baby came. Within an hour, Nephrites was pushing out the screaming little girl into Sister Sepira’s hands in the warm water of the bath. Laital and I witnessed the pain and joy on the Chosen’s face and I felt as if I’d attended a blessed event.

We left them alone then to bond with their new daughter and I hugged Laital tightly to me. He was glowing with happiness and his kiss was heartfelt. Pulling just a little bit away from me, he pulled me towards our bed chamber with a teasing look. “It’s been long enough, my lord. I’m fully healed and it’s been eight months since Jasmine was born. I want another child. Your child and I want you to give him to me now.”

“There will be pain, beloved. I never realized how much pain in a birth.” I didn’t ever want him to go through that even though I did think about having a son.

He was stripping off his robes and revealing his beautiful body to me. I will be dead before that stops making my cock harden. Smiling at me, he had me naked in a heartbeat. His hand grasped my shaft and pulled me towards the bed. Twisting in the air, he pulled us both down onto the soft cushions.

“I will take the pain, my love because the joy is all the greater when a healthy child is born.” He was nose to nose with me and his hands were caressing my cock when he rolled onto his back and stroked his own shaft. “I want you, Ro. I want you inside of me. I want you to make love to me over and over until I carry your child.”

Suddenly I wanted that, too. Rolling on top of him, I spread his legs with mine and pulled a pillow over for under his hips. “You are my very own, Laital.” I teased his entrance with my crown and he shuddered under me. “I am coming so deep inside of you that my seed will find one of your eggs.” I slowly nudged through the damp folds while he stilled and panted at my size. “Then I will come inside every day until we know that our child is growing safe inside of your womb.”

His silken walls were so tight around me that I was afraid I’d come before I could get totally inside. He was making little mewling sounds of pleasure that I drank from his lips. Finally, I was completely held fast and our eyes met with the sudden knowledge of what we were doing. He would be pregnant before we arose from this bed.

His smile was slow and sultry while he rippled his muscles around my bulk. “My beautiful . . . wonderful . . . master, make me scream.”

I shivered all over and started the slow pullout before thrusting back inside. His cock was hard between our stomachs and it steadily leaked while he was writhing with pleasure beneath me. It would be hard and fast this time because we needed it too much. With a small shriek, he came and made me release, too. I propped myself up on my elbows while he shuddered in my arms.

“I can feel your seed swimming to my womb, Ro.” He sounded so sated that I just had to kiss his sweaty face. “Stay like this for a while so they all have a chance to find their mate.”

“You would carry twins or triplets, sweet Laital?” I teased him and he stuck out his tongue at me. I took full advantage of that and sucked it into my mouth to suckle upon.

He groaned a little and I felt his nipples leak a little milk. He was weaning Jasmine but he still had spurts when it fell from his breasts. Moving down a little, I licked the sweet milk from his chest, first from one then the other. His hands stroked through my hair and held me to his breast. He loved it when I nursed from him.

“My sweet lord, I would carry as many babies as you wished me to carry. I love having them now that I know you want them, too.” His voice was a bit dreamy and I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his. “They will be loved just as Jasmine is loved.”

“Indeed they will, my love.” I felt myself beginning to harden again. He felt it also and grinned up at me. “We shall miss dinner because of my insatiable appetites.”

“That’s all right, Ro. The Sisters will bring us food to fuel your desires and help me keep up my strength.” He rippled his inner muscles around my cock and I rocked in and out slowly while I hardened completely.

Somehow I knew that Laital would conceive my child before we left these guest rooms. This Solar Fest would be like no other of my experience. New life was always a blessing and this time we’d have much to celebrate. Rocking tenderly, I made love to my beautiful bonded. The new year would see many changes for the hawk and lion peoples.

I was finally ready for them all.


End file.
